Percy Jackson The Cursed
by MakoMadness
Summary: After a series of events takes place, Percy and Annabeth have to embark on a dangerous quest to stop an evil enemy, who had not been seen since The Lost Hero. Read of the journey across the United States, to prevent countless deaths. Sacrifices will happen, people will die and the world will be changed forever. My first fan fiction.
1. Cursed, Death, Prophesy

**Hey guys!**

**Its MakaidosTheFirst and I just want to tell you that I rewrote three chapters and combined them into one, so some later chapters will say the incorrect chapter name, but it doesn't matter. Enjoy.**

**I do not own PJO. But I do own Mark, Jessica, Abigail and Zack. **

**Do you hear me? I OWN THEM! Cue evil laugh.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Third Person's POV**

Everything was quiet at Camp Half-Blood. No more wars. No more battles. No more slaughter. It was peaceful.

The monsters had been greatly diminished and Gaea had been forced back into her slumber. The Greeks and Romans had gotten over their hatred of each other and vanquished the common enemy. However, there had been many casualties throughout the long war.

There were many loses on both sides; Conner Stoll had been crushed by a Cyclopes' club. His brother, Travis, had not spoken for weeks, as he mourned the death of his fallen brother.

Grover had also been defeated on the battlefield. He was fighting a hellhound, so that som of his brethren could run to safety, when an empousa stabbed him in the back.

Octavian was executed for treason, because he attempted to assassinate The Seven, the Saviors of Olympus. Everything was back to normal, until a scream pierced the midnight air.

**THIS LINEBREAK IS AN AMAZING BREAK FOR A LINE.**

Percy woke up to a wave of pain, rushing through is body like a wild fire. He started to scream. He curled into a ball as fur started to coat his body, then his mouth grew until it became a snout and his teeth sharpened.

He felt his nails grow into long wolf-like claws, which drew blood from his palms; because of the amount of force behind his squeezing.

He felt... bloodthirsty. He wanted to kill, kill and kill again. He wanted to destroy everything in his path. But another part of him, his humanity, wanted to block out those thoughts. He felt like he was being controlled. He felt like he was no longer in control of his body. It was a terrifying experience.

His body moved on its own account towards the door to his cabin. He felt his body slam into the door and he run in the moonlight. He saw the forest of Camp Half-Blood, with its tall pines rising thirty feet in the air.

As he bounded into the forest, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the feeling of running through the woods. It made him feel alive and free. It would have been better, however, if he had control of his body.

After a running through the forest for a couple of minutes, he was forced to run to the edge of a cliff. He stopped at the edge of the overlook and marveled at the scenery. He could see everything; the rabbit darting across the forest floor far below, to the owls flying one hundred feet above.

A sudden urge to howl swept through him, he resisted the urge, but he soon gave up, as the uknown force prodded him to howl into the night.

Unhappily, he obliged and did as it wanted. He howled into the night air, but instantly stopped, when he heard the rustling of bushes behind him.

He was compelled to crouch and slowly inch along the forest floor, towards the bushes. He saw a flash of blond, but could only watch hopelessly, as he was forced to pounce on the being in front of him.

He slammed into the creature and knocked it to the ground, before backing away, as it lay there stunned. He caught a glimpse of a familiar yet terrified face. It was Annabeth. Unwillingly, his legs clenched and he pounced onto his beloved.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was lying on my bed, awoken by yet another nightmare, where I was trapped in Tartarus, when I heard a blood curdling scream echo throughout the silent camp. I was up in a flash. I was dressed and almost to the door, when I tripped on a flat surface. "Vlacas" I muttered, before climbing to my feet.

My siblings were scrambling around as well. Malcolm, my brother, came up to me and said, "Are you okay?"

I responded, "I'm fine."

He responded with a nod of his head, before we both went outside to investigate the booming scream, which had woken up the entire camp. Everybody was up and rushing around, except for the Poseidon Cabin. I snorted. Percy could sleep through anything. Unless… He already made it to the Big House.

As all of us traveled to the Big House to find some answers, I searched for Percy, but I couldn't find him. Well, he can take care of himself… Right? Before we could knock on the door of the Big House, it opened reavling Chiron, our activities director.

Upon seeing us, he immediately ushered us inside, no doubt trying to find out where the scream originated from. Malcolm and I were one of the first ones in, so we were able to sit on the couches, as we waited for everyone to file in.

Once everyone was inside the large building, I had a nagging feeling that someone I knew was missing. Chiron, asked, "Does anyone know where that scream came from?" An Apollo camper responded, "I think it came from the Poseidon Cabin."

I started to panic, how I had not thought of that before? I left my boyfriend! I panicked, before scrambling out the door and sprinting as fast as I could to the Poseidon Cabin, with Malcolm at my heels. We rushed down to the cabins and stopped. The door was splinters. How did we not notice that before?

I shifted to a guarded stance, as I slowly walked through the ruined door, with my drakon boned sword at the ready. I immediately turned on the lights and gasped at what I saw. The whole room looked like a tornado had swept through it. The bed was in shreds, the tables were broken and the chairs were smashed.

But that was not the most disturbing part. There was blood splashed onto the bed , with a trail of the crimson liquid leading outside.. Whatever came through here snatched my boyfriend and I am going to get him back. I snatched a flashlight off of his dresser and followed the trail outside. He can't be dead… He can't be dead… He can't be dead… I repeated over and over in my head as I followed the trail.

It lead into the forest. By now, everyone had caught up to us and saw the blood. I heard Chiron's voice ring throughout the crowd, "split into small groups. It will be the easiest way to find him the fastest. Younger campers please return to your cabins, as we figure out this problem."

Everyone did as he asked and I soon grabbed a couple of my cabin mates. Mine had Mark, Jessica, Abigail and Zack. Mark had dark brown hair, instead of blond, as most children of Athena had and he was five feet eleven inches.

Jessica, strangely, was not very scared of spiders, as once she heard their mistress was dead, she rejoiced and said, "They won't dare harm us, as we could squash them lie a… bug." She was also five feet six inches, with strawberry blond hair.

Abigail had blond hair and was five feet ten inches. She also had an insane snake loving problem, one time she filled the entire Big House walls with the slithering critters.

Zack had blond hair and was six feet zero inches. Like all of my siblings, they had grey eyes and an athletic build. We trudged into the forest, looking for Percy. We journeyed along the forest floor, looking for clues as to where Percy could have gone, but didn't find any.

After minutes of walking, we heard something rustling in the bushes. I instantly shifted into a defensive fighter's stance and brandished my sword, ready to fight off whatever was lurking in the shadows. As it grew closer and closer, I realized it was a small snake as long as a pencil. On closer examination, I saw its skin was covered with weird runes. Abigail, being the snake lover that she was, went up to it and attempted to grab it. Probably not her best idea.

It lunged and sunk its tiny fangs into her hand. She instantly collapsed and started to flail around, convulsing and vomiting.. The snake, after pumping all of its venom into its victim, slithered into the woods.

I screamed to Jessica, "Go get Chiron, quick!" I watched helplessly as Abigail died, one minute before Chiron arrived. Chiron galloped in with Jessica on his back, but I just shook my head at him. He sadly carried her body back to camp, where we would later construct a shroud.

I suddenly heard a howl come from behind the bushes in front of us, so I motioned for my siblings to stay back, as I stepped through the bushes, onto a rocky outcrop. Suddenly, I was plowed over by a black shadow and all the air was knocked out of me, as I slammed into the rocky ground.

Stunned, I lie there for a couple of seconds, until I learned how to breathe. I took in great gulps of the element, before scrambled around, until I spotted my drakon bone sword a couple of feet away from me.

I looked up and located the creature, which had run me over. It was a massive wolf the size of a semi-truck, it was black and its eyes were red and green. Its eyes held a look of remorse in them, as it clenched its legs and pounced.

I quickly rolled to the side and climbed to my feet, before I called for help. I quickly retrieved my drakon bone sword from the ground, just as my siblings poured through the bushes, only to halt and stare transfixed on the beast before them.

It pounced again, but not at me. Zack swung his sword, but was too late as the creature landed on him and with one quick slash of its claws, Zack's chest was shredded. Mark, being the brave, yet stupid person that he is, charged and stabbed it in the bum.

It roared in pain, before quickly turning around, only to be shot in the shoulder. I heard Jessica curse as the arrow missed its mark. I charged, but was quickly knocked aside, as beast swatted me with its paw and I went airborne.

Miraculously, I landed in a pile of leaves. I quickly rose up and returned to the battle. Things were fairing badly, as Mark had a broken arm and was fighting the wolf, while Jessica was trying her best to distract the beast with her arrows. The wolf zigzagged Mark's swing and was about to finish him off if not for an arrow in the face.

It immediately fell over and stopped moving, we all started towards Zack to see if he was still alive. Sadly, He was dead. We started to mourn our fallen sibling, but I said," We better go so we can get medical attention for Mark, before he passes out from blood loss." We just started walking home, when suddenly Jessica was hit by something and she fell over.

We turned around to see that the wolf was still alive and was currently chewing on Jessica's head. We gasped as we saw that all of its wounds were healed. We then heard a sickening crunch, as the wolf bit off Jessica's head.

We immediately charged, even though we knew there was no hope. I was instantly slammed into a tree and was seeing stars. I knew my ribs were broken and that I had no chance at fighting. Mark laid a couple of feet away from me on his stomach, bleeding heavily, I did not know if he was breathing. The wolf was bounding to me, with the same look of regret, which it had held the entire time it killed my friends. As I looked into its eyes again, I realized they were sea green, just like Percy's.Was it possible that this creature… was Percy? Living in the world I live in, it is actually probable. **This is Percy.**

**Percy's POV**

I tried to stop from hurting Annabeth, but it hurt, it physically hurt to try to stop my instincts. Against my will, my legs clenched as I prepared to pounce. Thankfully, she rolled out of the way, and climbed to her feet calling for help. I knew that if more people showed up, I would be forced to maul and eat them. I hated every second of this. It was a nightmare.

More people began pouring onto the edge of the cliff; I noticed that there was Mark, Jessica and Zack. I wondered where Abigail was, those four always stuck together. I sighed; I knew that I was going to kill these people, even if I did not want to.

I could feel the being compelling me to pounce on Zack and I couldn't find the strength to resist. He swung his sword, but sadly, he was to slow, so I clawed his chest, causing massive amounts of the crimson liquid to fall from the gaping wound, onto the forest ground. I knew he was dead. He couldn't have survived that. I killed him.

As I was clawing Zack, I felt a sharp pain in my bum. I roared. I turned around, only to be shot in my shoulder. Annabeth charged me, but I swatted her away. I inwardly winced; I hoped I didn't hurt her too badly. Mark quickly attacked me, but I dodged his strike and I bit his left arm so hard, I broke it.

He howled in pain, before backing off, no doubt to nurse his injury. Jessica the whole time had been shooting arrows at me, while even if they hit me, they felt like needles. Mark charged me again and I zigzagged his strike and was about to finish him off, when I was shot in the head. I instantly fell over, unconscious. But I was grateful. At least if I died, then I wouldn't be able to hurt my friends any more.

**IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE… NACHO CHEESE! AND IN THIS CORNER, WE HAVE… LINEBREAK!**

They had started to walk away, when I was compelled to rise off of the ground and pounce on Jessica. I was then forced to chew her head off of her body. I was disgusted with myself. I had just killed one of my only friends in the Athena Cabin. I was a monster, even if it wasn't me doing it.

I rose when I heard a battle cry, coming from my left. Without even looking; I swatted Annabeth away and into a tree. I inwardly winced, that must have hurt. I then clawed Mark's chest and he fell, like a rock, to the ground. I was commanded to sprint towards Annabeth. The whole time I mentally chanted, "No… no… no… no…" I was _not_ going to kill Annabeth.

I grasped onto the consciousness of the other being and started to pry off its hold on my being. It was like holding up the sky and being burnt by the River Styx, **AT THE SAME TIME! **I fought and fought and fought, as I slowly started to make progress in taking back my mind. I fell to the floor, exhausted, but happy, as the consciousness left my mind, relinquishing its control. . I had won; I had taken back my mind. I slowly started to transform into my regular self. Once I had fully changed, I passed out.

LINE BREAK

I woke up in the infirmary, without remembering what happened the night before. I tried to rise from the bed, but found that my arms and legs had been restrained, with metal. I started to pull and pull, until I was freaking out. I started screaming and tossing in my bed. When an Apollo kid rushed in and injected me with a sedative. I soon passed into the world of dreams.

_I was watching a video of my life. I saw myself as a baby and growing up with my mom. I saw my evil step father Gabe demand for the money I rightfully earned. I saw myself losing my mom to the Minotaur. I saw myself going into the underworld to retrieve my uncles Master Bolt. I saw myself sailing the Sea of Monsters to rescue my friend, Grover._

_I saw myself holding the sky, so Artemis could beat Atlas. I saw myself fighting in the Battle of The Labyrinth. I saw myself fighting legions of monsters in downtown Manhattan. I saw myself give Annabeth's knife to Luke so he could kill Kronos. I saw me and Annabeth kissing underwater in the canoe lake. I saw myself being carried on the legionaries' shoulders after we won again Polybotes. I saw myself sailing on the Argo two._

_I saw myself in Tartarus. I saw me and my friends standing fighting against monsters and giants in the Battle of Athens. Then I heard a voice, it said," No matter what was thrown your way, you were always able to survive, this time is no different take hope, for even in the darkest night, the sun will still always rise the next day."_

LINE BREAK

Sometime later I woke up. I knew that if I moved, I would just be sedated again. So I waited in my bed and waited… and waited… Until after so long of waiting, Chiron wheeled into the room. He told me to tell him what I remembered, so I told him everything, how I woke up, to the battle in the woods. He seemed shocked, that I had just woken up and that I suddenly started to turn into a werewolf.

He asked," So was the blood yours or something else's?" I responded," It was mine; I was digging my claws into my hands, because my whole body hurt so much. An Apollo kid came in and checked me to see if I was alright to move around.

He quickly left afterwards without telling me the results. Chiron then said," You can come in now. "Soon Annabeth, Malcolm, Mark, Katie, Will, Leo, Piper, Jason and surprisingly, Travis walked through the door.

Everyone asked if I was alright and what happened, so I told them the tale. They were as surprised as I was; they had no idea what to do or how to stop it. Chiron said," We will have a Councilors' Meeting, after our daily activities.

I was soon unbound, as I was back to normal and could continue with my daily activities. I went sword fighting, with Annabeth and I beat herfor once. Her attacks seemed… slower than usual and I could see every weakness in her stance, but using that power tired me out more. With the werewolf power evoked, I could easily slip underneath Annabeth's guard and take her out.

Our next activity was rock climbing. I scurried up so fast I can't even remember how I did it. I had also grown a lot of muscle and my hair was longer and shaggier. As, we passed some of the Athena kids, they glared at me, they didn't like me, because I am a son of Poseidon, but now they hate me, because I was forced to kill two of their siblings, even though it wasn't my fault.

Some kids walked up to me and said," Murderer" and "Traitor" I was getting sick of it. As we wandered to the Big House, I felt a sharp pain in my back; I turned around and realized that I had been shot by an arrow. I saw the shooter, he had a hood on and he was seemed shocked that I was still alive. I charged him and lifted him into the air and instantly squeezed his throat, until his windpipe crushed underneath my relentless grip. I looked underneath his hood and saw a human, which slowly started to turn into a wolf.

I set him down after he went limp. People started to crowd around us and throw anything they could find at me. "You Murderer." They said. Annabeth and I hurried to the Big House. We walked in and the sound of arguing hit our ears. They were arguing about what they should do with me. I walked in and made everyone be quiet then I told them about the assassination attempt and him being a werewolf.

As they were all arguing again, I walked over and said, "Hello Rachel." She replied," How are you?" I laughed," Been better." She laughed. I asked her," So what do you think I should do about the assassination attempt?" She instantly started breathing out green mist and the aroma of the air became that of snakes. She turned to me and said in the raspy voice of the Oracle,"

_The Wolf Shall Be Alone_

_When He Topples the Canines King's Throne_

_By Silver They Shall_ _Both Die_

_The End of the World Is Nigh._

Just my luck, another prophesy. Oh Boy.

**Like I said up top, I redid this, so that it could be longer. Just know that each of my chapters are around three thousand words. **

**Review and tell me how I can improve my writing.**

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	2. The Quest

**Top five reviewers are**

**No one, because no one reviewed. Seriously, people review.**

**I do not own PJO. But I do own Mark.**

Percy's POV

After The Prophesy was spoken, chaos ensued. Some people were openly crying at having to fight in another war, while others were just scowling. Some were trying to decipher The Prophesy, while others were grinning at the prospect of killing *cough* Clarisse *cough.* some were saying, "Who is the wolf? And "Who is the canine king?" "By silver they both die? So the wolf dies and someone else…" They can be even stupider that me sometimes. Anyway, not our best council meeting.

The smarter people, the Athena Cabin, were somehow forgetting their hatred of me and were looking at me with something akin to pity, at having to be the star of yet, another prophesy, that, of course, was predicting my death. I was close to a panic attack, the world rested on my shoulders yet again. I finally lost it, when one of the Ares campers started saying," It's all _your_ fault." And "I bet he lied about not being controlled by his _instincts_ and just murdered Zack and Jessica in cold blood."

I was seeing red. How could they even think that I would murder two of my friends? I grabbed the Ares camper, John, and threw him into the wall. Amazingly, he smashed through the wall and made a hole, from the force of my throw. I winced, I could have killed him. I turned around to leave, when suddenly I was tackled from behind.

I slammed into the ground. I soon rose up and tore John off of me. He threw a sloppy punch at my face, which I easily dodged. I was so angry, that I boiled his blood, and even though he was screaming his head off, I just kept cooking him. Eventually, he exploded. I then ran, horrified by my actions. I was finding it more and more difficult to control my bloodthirstiness, in my attacks, I was more ruthless and did not like to show mercy. And it was destroying me from the inside out. I sprinted through my still ruined door and used a new trick I had been working on. I made the water from my salt water fountain, float to my door and I quickly solidified it into ice.

I then started packing all of my things, drachmas, mortal money, clothes, ambrosia, nectar and the ten essentials. I heard a noise, like knocking on ice; I stood up slowly and went to investigate the noise. I could see Annabeth and surprisingly, Mark, waiting for me outside, even though Mark's left arm was broken, he still wanted to help us with the quest. They had backpacks on and were waiting for me. I soon grabbed my backpack and willed the ice to return to its liquid form, I then moved it back to the fountain.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked, "I was drowning in the bathtub" I joked. We soon started ascending the hill, when we were half way up, the campers saw us. We dashed away, as they started sprinting after us shouting," Murderer!" I called out in my mind for Blackjack to fly over here and bring two of his friends. The campers were nearly on top of us, so I created water from the moisture in the air and I willed it to turn into ice, but left a hole at the top for Blackjack and his buddies. The leader, John, walked forward and said," You will pay for murdering Zack and Jessica." "Bring in the pyro!" I saw his goons forcing someone to walk forwards, it was Leo. He was struggling and trying to break free of his captors holds, but their grip was too tight. He looked at me with remorse and said," I am sorry Percy, but they will kill Jason and Piper if I don't do this." He then placed his hand on the ice and began to melt it. Just as he was starting to break through, Blackjack and two of his buddies dropped from the sky and into our dome of ice. Blackjack neighed, "You called for a handsome horse?" We quickly climbed onto their backs and flew into the sky, away from the screams of outrage. I called out to Annabeth over the wind," So where do we go now?" she responded," To Colorado, that's where Jason, Piper and Leo saw Lycaon last." Annabeth sighed. She responded," You really are a seaweed brain, you know that right? "Anyway, the oracle said, (_The Wolf Shall Stand Alone, when He Topples the Canine King's Throne.)" _"So basically you are the wolf, who will stand alone and you are supposed to topple his throne, and what it means by toppling his throne, is that you will take control of his throne, but to do that you have to kill Lycaon.

I replied," Oh" She laughed. "You really are a seaweed brain." I replied," Ya, but I am _your_ seaweed brain." She blushed. John suddenly spoke," Sorry to interrupt you're flirting, but you should probably get some rest, Colorado is a long ways away. So we laid down and very soon we both drifted into the world of dreams.

_I found myself in a weird cave somewhere in the United States. It had runes all over the walls and it looked like a scene from a horror film. I looked around and I saw a wolf-human hybrid several feet from where I was standing. It spoke," So what do you think we should do now?" Another more, feminine voice responded," You will make sure they __**never**__ reach California, so my plan will go without hitch and if you do not, I will make you wish you could fade." The werewolf shrank back in fear at those words. He responded," Me and my pack will make sure that they stay away from California, after all, the boy will do as I command, now that I control him." He quickly turned to me and snarled," Did you hear that boy? I CONTROL YOU!" then he pounced and scared me right out of the dream._

I woke up to us dodging high velocity fire balls. I quickly assessed the situation; we were twenty feet above a town of about five hundred people. And more importantly, I saw that two one thousand pound dragons were trying to kill us. Blackjack evaded a fireball right before it incinerated us. We soon were forced to land, since we could not kill the scaly beasts in the air. We were looking for a clear zone, free of people; that we could land in and destroy the dragons. The Fates however, had other ideas. Mark was in the back of our line, so he was closest to the dragons. As his pegasi was trying to fly away, it was caught by the dragons' claws and flung to the ground. We watched helplessly as Mark fell to the forest below…

**That would have been an amazing cliffhanger, but I am not that mean. **

Percy's POV

I was seeing red, I had lost too many people during my short life; I was not about to lose another. The more rational part of my brain said," Mark was probably already dead." But I did not care. I wanted revenge. I commanded Blackjack to hover right next to the dragon, so that I could jump onto it. I was slipping off, but because of my anger, I was able to switch my form into that of a wolf, I then proceeded to dig my claws into the tiny chinks of its scales. Soon because of our combined weight, its wings gave out and we fell to the ground. I rolled off of it and hit a tree. I soon rose to my feet and started bounding after my noisy prey.

Annabeth's POV

After I saw Percy stupidly jump onto one of the dragons, I was forced to distract the other one. It came zooming towards me, at what seemed like the speed of light. My pagasi, Guido, nimbly dodged out of the way; he then proceeded to fly towards where Mark fell. He was forced to land as the dragon almost killed him. I climbed off as Guido, being the worthless pagasi that he is, left me to fight the dragon by myself. I cursed. Now I had to kill this ugly thing and then find Mark. If he is still alive, a part of my brain thought. No I refused to believe that he was dead, we went through too much for that to happen. I looked at the dragon and slowly started to back up. I know your probably thinking," That is the dumbest thing you could have done right then." But I had just lost a sibling and my boyfriend could also be dead, so I was not really thinking straight.

Anyways, it noticed my sign of weakness and charged. I amazingly rolled out of the way of its massive bulk, in the nick of time. I quickly clambered to my feet. It eyed me warily, so I looked to see if I had anything to help me. I had my drakon bone sword, the ten essentials, clothes, ambrosia, nectar and drachmas. I knew it was going to take a lot of luck for me to survive this fight. As I was checking my inventory, it decided that it had enough, so it charged at me instead of just burning me, like any smart dragon would have done. I was then forced to use its head as a spring board, so I could move out of the way. I quickly realized that I could injure it, so I twisted in midair, which then put me in the perfect position to stab the beast in the head. Unfortunately, I failed. It was moving so fast that it just rocketed past me. I fell onto the ground and rolled head over heels a couple times until I came to a stop.

I was so dizzy, that I did not realize that the dragon had recovered and was already coming towards me. It was right over me and I could do nothing but watch, as I was going to be cooked alive. Its mouth glowed red, as its blazing hot breath would soon send me to a fiery demise. I suddenly heard a _Bonk! _What was that? The dragon turned away and started to chase something. I saw a human with horns and goat legs. A satyr? But this one looked familiar. It had a baseball bat that it would continually hit the dragon with. The satyr was riding the dragon, while hitting it on the head with a baseball bat. A name came to mind, Gleeson Hedge, _Coach Hedge. _I climbed to my feet to help the stupid satyr. Coach shouted at me," I haven't had this much fun since the Prophesy of Seven!" I grimaced, that was not my favorite adventure.

The dragon started crashing through the trees, to make the satyr fall off of its head, until it saw something on the ground, it looked limp and bloody, its legs were in bad shape and it looked dead. I almost screamed, it was Mark, my sibling, lying limp on the forest floor. The dragon smelled blood and went to investigate. It started bounding towards Mark. I cried out," No! Coach stop it!"

Coach started hitting the dragon, with renewed vigor, but all it did was annoy it. Rage flew through me. I would not allow that stupid beast to kill my sibling. I sprinted forwards with speed, which I did not know I possessed. I did not realize until later, that I had the aura of Athena covering me. The Coach looked stunned. I charged forwards and before the dragon could finish Mark off, I smacked it so hard with my sword that it flew into the air and started tumbling through the trees. It was petrified. I rushed onto it and started dealing fast, strong blows that found every chink in its scaly hide. It started roaring in pain and trying to escape, but I would not give it that leisure. After a flurry of strikes I was standing over its trembling form.

I looked into its eyes and I could tell that it was pleading for death, so that it could stop feeling all of the pain and misery that came with living. I granted its wish. One swipe later and it dissolved into dust. The only thing that was left was a massive dragon skull. I tiredly walked over to Mark to see if he was still alive. Miraculously, he was. I force fed him a square of ambrosia and hoped that he would recover soon. I then checked to see if the Coach was alright. He was unconscious, with his bum up in the air. I laughed. This seemed to happen a lot to the old goat. I then started to move back to Mark when everything went black.

**That was the perfect place to end it. But, I am not going to…**

Percy's POV

I quickly caught up to the dragon, seeing as it was one thousand pounds and made a lot of noise running through the forest. I stealthily walked up to it and attempted to end its life. It quickly turned around and blew fire directly into my face. It stung, but thanks to me being the son of Poseidon, I was partially immune to fire. When the fire ended, it looked surprised that I was still alive, so I used that distraction to launch myself at it. I swiftly took swipes at its head hoping to blind it, but it saw that coming so it smacked me with its spiked tale. I flew in the air and smacked into a tree. It hurt, but thanks to my werewolf blood, it would take a lot more than that to immobilize me. I quickly gathered water from the ground and made them into spikes of ice. I then proceeded to hurl them at my enemy.

It was caught by surprise and one of the spikes stabbed into its shoulder. It retaliated by blowing massive waves of fire at me. I dodged, but the same cannot be said for the trees. They were ablaze. I put out as much as I could, while fighting the dragon, but it was not enough. Some of the nymphs were running desperately trying to save their trees, while others were coming to help me kill the dragon. I hurled ice at it, in an attempt to impale it, but that just made it generate more flames, so I resorted to Plan B. Suicide. I charged it, while it was blowing flames at me, but I had engulfed myself in a water shield to protect myself from the flames. I quickly ran around it, looking for any weak spots. I soon found that they were all being guarded. This dragon was smart.

So I attempted to boil its blood, but that was not working, because it was immune to heat. I had to immobilize it and also make it stay here, so it did not burn any other part of the forest. I vaguely remembered something about dragons, and about then not having scales on their stomachs. I changed to my human form. Since I was not able to get close, I threw Riptide like a knife. Amazingly, it found its mark and stabbed into the dragon's right wing, making it unable to fly. It roared in pain and then it preceded glare at me murderously. Its red eyes looked at me with hatred, it wanted me dead, and it wanted to kill me in the most painful ways, so that it could avenge its beloved wing. I glared right back. We stared at each other, until I charged forwards changing into my wolf form, while I was running and slammed my shoulder into it hoping to make it fall to the ground.

It was taken by surprise and it soon fell over. I was about to claw its chest and kill it, when a tree fell on top of me. The Fates must hate me, I mean really? Out of all the trees to fall, this one fell. I was trapped under it and at the mercy of the dragon, which was free to kill me. It slowly walked towards me, relishing in how I could do nothing as it continued its slow walk towards me. It came to my head and then it slowly started to lower its head. I mentally said," Goodbye Annabeth, Goodbye Mark." When suddenly, a new surge of determination swept over me. I would not die, not while I could still fight, I would not leave my loved ones to suffer the wickedness of this world alone. No I would fight! I would conquer this stupid beast and fulfill this stupid prophesy.

Even If I died, I would take this stupid beast with me. I grabbed the tree and attempted to lift it. Unfortunately, it was too heavy. This is it then. As its neck lowered, I thought, how would Nico get out of this? He was the most resource full person I knew. What would he do? I know, he would shadow travel, but I can't do that. Oh… wait. Maybe I can, I just have to concentrate. I thought about the destination I wanted to go and suddenly I disappeared and reappeared right in front of the dragon, it stumbled back in surprise. I then formed a massive ball of ice and hurled it at the dragon's head. It smashed into the dragon's head and it immediately fell unconscious. I then flipped it onto its back and then returned to my human form. I walked to where its heart was and drew Riptide.

**There we go the fourth chapter of Percy Jackson the Cursed. Please review. I got two thousand, five twenty words, so the least you can do is update. I will try to update every week, but it may come quicker rather than later or vice versa. So I am going to ask a question every week and the first one to get it right wins and I will do a shout out to that person. So who were the Giant Banes of Poseidon, Zeus and Hades? MakaidosTheFirst signing off.**


	3. Dreams, Friends and Enemies

**The top five reviewers were.**

**Stephen**

**And that's all who reviewed, that's kind of sad.**

**And also congratulations to Nobody! Because Nobody got the right answer, for who were the Giant Banes of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades! (See what I did there? Nobody ha ha.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, Spaceballs or Dragons in our Midst. I do own Mark, Robert, George and Theseus though.**

**Percy's POV**

As I drew Riptide, I forced myself to look into its sad eyes. I instantly knew I couldn't kill it, even if it was a monster; it was still an intelligent being. Except that I had no other choice, but to kill it. I slowly lifted my sword and said," I am sorry." Then I closed my eyes and was just started to swing down, when I heard a raspy voice say, "I am sorry" I quickly moved my blade to the side and looked around.

It was just me and the dragon. I looked at it and said," Did you just say, I am sorry?" It nodded. Then it spoke," Wait you can hear me?" I nodded. It quickly started saying the reason of why it attacked me," I was controlled by my mistress; I could do nothing as she made me attack you." "Who is your mistress" I asked. He responded," It is…" Then it cocked its head to the side and suddenly it was lunging at me. I yelped and amazingly jumped out of the way.

Then I summoned a shield of water around the dragon and solidified it into a dome of ice. The dragon started to blow fire, but then I melted some of the ice and shoved the water down inside its body. It kept trying to blow fire, but I had extinguished the fire in its belly, so it could no longer breathe fire, until I willed the water to leave. It started coughing as it tried and tried to blow fire.

I suddenly had an idea. I started to force my will onto the dragon, as long as it was trapped in my ice ball, I could control it. I then worked to see who was controlling the dragon; all I found were shadows that seemed to have a link attached to its mind. I severed the link and created my own. Now I could speak telepathically to it and know exactly where it was, at all times.

I then watched in awe as a sea green wave appeared on its rust red scales. I willed the ice to melt and then I slowly walked to the dragon. The first thing it said was," Thank You! I am finally free!" It thanked me over and over, until I threatened to kill it if it said that word one more time. It instantly shut up. I expelled the water out of its stomach, seeing as it was friendly and would not burn me to a crisp. I then asked, "What's your name?" It responded," My name is Clefspere, my lord." It then bowed to me. I angrily said," Don't bow! I hate it when people bow to me or call me Boss, Master or Lord, so just call me Percy ok? Say it with me P-E-R-C-Y.

He just laughed. Then he said," Yes milord." "Thank you, wait what did you say?" I asked. He responded by running away, with me chasing after him. I jumped and grabbed onto his tail and then I asked him to walk through the forest, and search for my friends. "So, what do they smell like?" He said in my mind. "Like books." I joked. I let Clefspere smell a piece of Annabeth's hair, hey don't judge! And he followed her scent through the soaking wet forest.

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up to the scent of wet fur. I looked up and saw Coach Hedge's face looking down on me. I quickly rose up, but then fell over as a wave of dizziness hit me. "You got a pretty nasty head wound from hitting that tree, back there." Coach Hedge stated. I grimaced, head wounds were evil, they took a lot of time to heal and they were an all-around pain in the bum.

I looked outside and it was raining cats and dogs, hypothetically of course. I was thinking back on what had happened, when I suddenly remembered. "Is Mark OK?" I asked Coach Hedge. He sadly shook his head and said," It will take a miracle for him to live; he simply lost too much of his blood."

I was depressed; I had lost so much in my life, Luke, Selina, Beckendorf, Connor, Grover, Abigail, Jessica and Zack. I wouldn't lose another friend of mine, I couldn't. I tried to stand up, but Coach Hedge pushed me back down. "You need to rest, I will check on Mark." I wanted to protest, but I could already feel my eyelids drooping. "Maybe for a little…" and then I was asleep.

_In my dream I saw a dark, massive cave with many monsters inside. They were all arguing about what to do with "It." I watched as the monsters kicked the thing on the ground, until it was bloody and bruised. It lifted its head. I gasped. I saw Nico Di Angelo, the person who had left right after the Giant War and disappeared off the face of the planet. He looked straight at me, then back at the monsters. "So who is your mistress?" he asked, just to give me information. _

_One of the Cyclopes was about to reply, when another one hissed," You idiot! The mistress will have our hides, if we give him that information!" The monster came into view. It was a female Cyclopes with a furious expression on her face. "Who cares Ma Gasket? I am only doing this to kill demigod scum." Shouted the other._

_The shadows strengthened and two men stepped out of them. They were both around six feet tall and had a lot of muscle. One had dirty blond hair and a fake white eye and the other had pitch black hair and black eyes. They looked at the Cyclopes and it shrunk back in fear. The blond haired one said, "Do you forget who we are? And if you don't, then why do you disrespect our mistress so? I am Robert and I shall be your death." He teleported through the shadows and stabbed the Cyclopes in the back. It writhed in pain, before melting into black goo. "Your name has been erased from the universe, you will never reform again. You are gone." Robert said. Then he said," George pick up this filth." A green humanoid creature started sweeping up the black goo._

_The other man walked to Ma Gasket and said," I Theseus, son of Nyx, herby bless you on account of your loyalty to the mistress." Nico looked at me and said," Go to Kansas, where it the darkest." Robert then grabbed Nico and demanded in a commanding voice," Who are you talking to? Tell me!" After a couple of seconds, he turned to me and said in a raspy voice," Oh… I see." Then he randomly said to me," I am your fathers, brothers, nephews, cousins, former roommate!" (_**Whoever knows where that is from gets a shot out**_!) He then took out his sleek, black sword, which had black fire burning along the blade, and lunged at me._

**Percy's POV**

I was riding Clefspere's back, when suddenly; I heard the growl of a hellhound. Really? I thought. Do I ever get a break? It was the size of a rhinoceros, but that was miniscule to the size of Clefspere. "The mistress requires your presence, so come with me." It growled. Clefspere simply said," I will not be a slave of that evil thing you call a mistress!" The hellhound growled and said," You had better come with me or else." "Or else what?" Clefspere asked. "Or else I will bite off your wings and legs and then drag you back to our Mistress in-" Clefspere interrupted his threat by blowing fire an enormous barrage of flames at the hellhound.

The hellhound was caught by surprise and was quickly engulfed by the flames. After I finally started to believe that it was dead, a dark light came from the middle of the fire. The fire was absorbed into the darkness, and from the darkness sprang forth the hellhound, angrier than ever. It pounced at Clefspere, who attempted to swat the hound away, but was to slow. The hellhound tackled Clefspere and I flew off of his back and into the air. I quickly formed a cushion of water, which would hopefully soften my fall. It hurt, but the water helped. I rose to my feet and headed in the direction of fighting.

I saw them fighting soon enough, as they flattened trees in the battle for dominance. I dashed to the hellhound and uncapped Riptide. It sprang to life in all of its three feet, leaf shaped glory. I was about to stab it into the hellhounds ugly head, when the shadows spit out ten more hellhounds the size of cars. They soon surrounded me, so I made a shield out of water and then from that shield, I made ice spikes. I hurled them in all directions, hoping to end this fight quick. The air was filled with the sound of disintegrating monsters. I found myself with only having to face two hellhounds.

The first one charged me, so naturally I charged. Right before collision I transformed into a wolf. We slammed into each other, with so much force that we each fell backwards. I rapidly stood up and pounced on the downed hellhound. Soon it was melting into shadows, no doubt heading back to its mistress. I looked at my last opponent. It was pitch black, with red eyes that looked at me with hate. I rapidly changed forms, and then I uncapped Riptide and threw it like a knife. The hellhound saw this and dodged, but I had also made an ice spear, which was so cold, it was freezing the air around it.

I threw my ice spear with pinpoint accuracy. It slammed right in between the hellhound's eyes; it then let out a cry of pain, before disintegrating into shadows. I then looked around for Clefspere. I saw him and the hellhound pouncing on each other and biting each other. I was running to help, when Clefspere let out a cry of pain. The hellhound had its teeth clamped around his neck. I threw my sword like a javelin and it pierced the hellhound's stomach and it let go of Clefspere. Then Clefspere placed one of his legs on its back and then tore its neck out, with his claws.

Clefspere had four large gashes on his chest that were bleeding profusely. "We better get you some medical attention." I said. He responded by saying, "No I will heal myself." Then he blew fire on his wounds and they slowly started to close. I was flabbergasted. "How?" "Fire has the ability to harm and to heal." He said. I then just nodded my head, because I did not want him to waste time explaining and let him smell Annabeth's hair again.

We slowly walked to where Annabeth was and saw a shelter next to a huge tree. It looked one with the trees, so unless someone was looking for it, they would overlook it. I walked inside and saw Coach Hedge tending to Mark, who was deathly pale. I was about to say hello, when Coach Hedge suddenly spoke," Well don't just stand there, help me." So I walked over and asked," What happened and where's Annabeth?" He told me about how he saved Annabeth right before she died and how she had the blessing of Athena, which increased her speed and strength in battle and how she was resting in another room, he then preceded to tell me how Mark fell and lost a lot of his blood and how he was slowly dying and how it would take a miracle to save him.

I started thinking on ways to save Mark, but couldn't think of any. I went outside to ask Clefspere, about what we should do. I told him the situation then asked," What should we do?" "Bring him out here, I think I can help." So I told Coach Hedge that I had a friend, who might be able to help. He reluctantly put Mark on a stretcher and we lifted him outside. We set Mark on the ground, who was growing paler by the minute. Then Clefspere came out of hiding. Coach Hedge immediately started screaming, "Die!" And started to run at Clefspere with his bare hands. I grabbed Coach Hedge and shoved him back saying, "This is my friend, his name is Clefspere, so don't attack him."

Coach Hedge went inside and grabbed his baseball bat and said," If any monsters show up, I can brain them." But I think he just wanted to make sure Clefspere didn't try anything. "Before I do this, where is my mate?" Coach Hedge just said, "She tried to kill us, so we killed her." Clefspere started to move towards Coach Hedge, while growling menacingly. "_You_ killed her?" He hissed. Coach Hedge, being the satyr that he was, said," Yes _I _killed her." Right before the two started to kill each other, I cut in" Clefspere, she was trying to kill Coach, just like you were trying to kill me and Coach don't provoke him, he just lost someone really important to him, what would you do if someone killed Mellie?"

Coach Hedge looked away with regret in his eyes. He then slowly started to trudge back to his shelter. Clefspere was looking at the ground, no doubt lost in his memories. "Clefspere please save Mark. You owe me for not killing you and if you do this, then your debt will be paid." I stated. He looked at me, and then nodded. "This might take a while, better get comfortable." Clelfspere said. I sat on the ground, as I watched Clefspere lower his neck to Mark's body and start to breathe bright orange flames, which engulfed Mark.

I covered my eyes and quickly walked away from the blinding light. After what seemed like hours, the light finally stopped and once I blinked the dark spots out of my eyes, I could see. I looked around until I found Mark; he was lying on the ground and was completely healed. Everything.

I looked for Clefspere and saw him lying a couple of feet away, breathing heavily. I heard him muttering," Never… Blown fire… For that long… At one time…" I looked back at Mark and could see his complexion coming back. I then lifted Mark's body and carried him into the leafy shelter. I set him down on an empty bed and searched for Annabeth, only to find her breathing heavily from another nightmare.

**Annabeth's POV**

I opened my eyes and instantly shot upwards, still in shock of my nightmare. Nico was captured by the enemy. Who knows what they could be doing to him right now? I could imagine him in a bright white room, struggling against his captors.

That thought almost made me laugh, Nico _hates_ the color white. Then I noticed that someone was by my bed and was looking at me. It was Percy. "Another nightmare? Want to talk about it?" He asked. I nodded my head and then told him everything. He frowned and said," Robert and Theseus huh. Well we better start traveling to Kansas."

After he helped me up, we started walking through some rooms, until we walked to Mark. He looked a lot better, all of his wounds were healed and he was sleeping peacefully. I then turned to Percy and asked," How did you defeat your dragon?" He then proceeded to tell me how he fought the dragon and saved the forest from burning down, and how he was about to kill it when he heard it speak, then he befriended it and how it healed Mark. I was shocked to say the least. Coach Hedge then gave me my invisibility cap saying," You left this on the Argo Two."

We were walking outside, when we head the sound of horse neighs and the pounding of hooves. The pegasi had returned and were looking around with fear. I could tell Percy was talking to them and attempting to calm them. It partially worked.

Guido, the stupid pagasi that left me to die, was not listening, as he flew into the sky and was soon a black spec in the sky. I turned around to ask Percy what they were afraid of, when a dragon emerged from the trees. It was one thousand pounds and it was a rust red color and had a sea green wave design on its side.

I looked at Percy and he just nodded. I looked back to the dragon and asked," You can talk?" It nodded. Then Percy said," He can only talk to me, because I guess I am kind of half monster now… Anyway his name is Clefspere and you, kind of killed his mate…"

I did a typical seaweed brain response, that went something like," Oh. Sorry." Then Clefspere, after one last look at Percy, flapped his powerful wings and launched himself into the sky, heading north. "Where is he going?" I questioned. Percy replied," To rally the good dragons to our cause, looks like we just got some reinforcements."

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice behind us asked. I turned around and saw Mark and Coach Hedge. I ran forward and engulfed Mark in a hug that rivaled a Cyclopes'. He started trying to break free and saying," Can't… Breathe…" I quickly released him and then commanded," Never scare me like that ever again!" He nodded and then I started filling him in on everything he had missed. After I was done explaining, we walked inside to grab all of our supplies. I had some drachmas, mortal money, ambrosia, nectar and first aid supplies. Coach Hedge gave us some food and water, which we ate and drank greedily, since we had not eaten since camp.

We then walked outside and all of us climbed onto Blackjack. "Can he hold all of us?" Mark asked. Blackjack stomped his foot and neighed. Percy said," He said, Of course I can, I can fly as long as you want." Then Blackjack leapt into the sky and started beating his black wings, we were soon flying west towards Kansas.

We spent the ride making small talk and stopping to eat. Sometimes Percy would buy some doughnuts for Blackjack and he looked like he would faint from happiness. After a couple hours of flying, we were in Missouri, just one State away from Kansas.

There was a storm ahead that looked a couple of miles wide and it was getting dark, so we started descended to the ground, when suddenly I felt pain shoot through my body and I slipped out of consciousness…

**There we go chapter five of Percy Jackson The Cursed. Most of my chapters will be at least three thousand words. So we are going to try this again and ask who were the Giant Banes of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades? MakaidosTheFirst signing off.**


	4. Werewolves, Squids and Venti

**Hello everyone, I really need you people to review, I **_**really**_** need the feedback, are my stories good? **

**Bad? Do you want to drown it in a bath tub? Please tell me what you think or else I might just stop **

**writing... Sorry it took so long to update, I was reading the Blood Of Olympus, it was not what I was **

**expecting.**

**Anyway here are the top five reviewers**

**The PieRoh.**

**And now we do the shout outs.**

**This is the person who got the answer kind of right: . (The PieRoh does not count, sorry buddy.)**

**And this is the person who knew where the sentence, "I am your fathers, brothers, nephews, cousins, former roommate" came from: Nobody**

**I do not own PJO. I do own Mark, Robert and George though.**

**Annabeth's POV**

_In my dream, I saw the man named Robert and his minion named George, in a room with black walls. Seriously? Why was everything black? George was making something, with a hammer, but he was too far way for me to see what it was. Then he said," I am finished master! Your weapon is complete!" Robert picked the weapon up and studied it with a critical eye. I caught sight of it. It was a silver revolver, with sparkling lights across the surface. It was magnificent._

_Robert then asked," Are you certain it works?" George then said," Yes master. Try it out." Robert lifted the gun and aimed it at George's head. "Wha- What are you doing?" George stuttered. "You have failed me to many times. It won't happen again." Then Robert pulled the trigger and green covered my vision. _

_Robert quickly marched out of the room, with his cloak behind him. He walked into a room with black tapestries and scenes of the galaxies. He waited inside the room, until another door opened, revealing Lycaon. Lycaon said," My troops are in position on the forest floor, they will crush the demigods." _

"_They had better or the mistress will not be happy. Do you remember the last time she was unhappy?" Lycaon shivered and looked away. He then responded," No one will fade this time. We will crush the enemy and that will be the end of it." _

I woke up free falling through the sky. As I was flailing around, trying to figure out what was going on, a body slammed into mine. We were falling at a very fast rate towards a lake, when the person, Percy, said," I will try to cushion our fall, but it will probably still hurt, so embrace for impact!" With that, we slammed into the cool lake.

I was so confused, that I didn't know which way was up and which way was down. Then I felt something latch onto me and start to pull me to the surface. Then I actually realized it was dragging me deeper underwater. I turned around and saw a squid like creature dragging me deeper into the murky depths. I unsheathed my sword and stabbed the tentacle that was holding me. It released, so I started to swim to the surface, when it latched onto me again. By then I was out of breath and suffocating, so I checked my backpack and grabbed my invisibility cap, thinking I could swim away if it let go.

I then stabbed the squid again and put on the cap. It was looking around for me, while I was swimming to the surface. Unfortunately, it saw the bubbles coming from my breath; so unfortunately, it latched onto me and squeezed. Black dots covered my vision. I then fell unconscious.

**Percy's POV**

I was riding on the back of Blackjack, when Annabeth fell off. I looked around and saw five venti trying to kill us. Without thinking, I jumped off of Blackjack and went to save Annabeth. I was falling through the air, at a tremendous speed, when I saw Annabeth. I moved into the skydiver position, to slow down my velocity. I then slammed into her and shouted over the wind," I will try to cushion our fall, but it will still hurt, so embrace for impact!"

We slammed into the water and I lost my hold on Annabeth. After looking around for thirty seconds, I was stumped. I then started to swim down as fast, as I could, until I saw a squid thing squeezing the life out of Annabeth. I instantly uncapped Riptide and started slashing off its tentacles. After it released Annabeth, I scooped her up and made a bubble, and then I propelled us to the surface, while I was doing CPR. After a couple of tries, I was getting frustrated. The water just wouldn't come out! Then I remembered what I did to Jason in Rome… So I expelled the water out of her lungs and checked her over for injuries.

He ribs were broken and she had circular marks on her skin, where the tentacles had been ripped off. I fed her ambrosia and the marks started to fade, but her ribs were still in bad shape. I willed the bubble to float towards the side of the lake and climbed out, with Annabeth in my arms.

I looked up to see the fight, with the venti going poorly, it looked like Blackjack was being hit with lighting. I looked away from the scene, when I heard a stick crack somewhere in the woods.

I uncapped Riptide and went into a fighting stance. Ten werewolves emerged from the trees, looking directly at me. All of them had grey fur, with red eyes and they all had a look of hate on their face. The leader, I was guessing by the way he held himself, looked at me and spoke in my mind," _You shall come with us or you will die."_

I just scoffed at that. I then vapor traveled Annabeth to the other side of the lake, so she wouldn't be injured during the fight. I then immediately threw Riptide at the nearest werewolf and it sliced cleanly though its neck. I then transformed into a werewolf and growled at them to back off. The one that I had "killed" with my sword, climbed to its feet and growled at me with hate. "Of course" I thought "They can only die by silver or maybe my claws..." With that thought, I lunged forward and sliced a werewolf's neck. It fell to the ground, dead. It then transformed into shadows and melted away.

I charged towards another wolf, but this one was smarter. It dodged my attack and tackled me. We slammed into the ground and then it clawed my stomach. I kicked out with my hind legs and climbed to my feet; I then bounded over to the fallen werewolf and delivered a powerful swipe to its face. I didn't look back, as I galloped to my next opponent.

I faked a swipe to the left, so while it was distracted, my other paw was sailing towards its head. It crumpled to the ground. As I was dealing with the werewolf, another one had crept up behind me. It jumped on me and we fell to the ground. It took a bite at my head, but at the last second, I shifted into my human form and jumped on top of it, I then uncapped Riptide and stabbed it in the back. It let out a cry of pain, before slamming me into a tree.

I was trapped against the tree, so I formed a block of ice, from the ground, which I used to disorient it. It collapsed, and started to dissolve into the shadows, no doubt teleporting back to its mistress. Three down, seven to go. I then remembered that there was a lake, _right_ next to me. I willed the water to become my own personal hurricane. I then transformed into my werewolf form and surprisingly my powers over the sea still worked.

So I used the hurricane to spin me in a circle. I spun through the enemy bouncing between them, while slashing them with my claws and hitting them with wind and water. I looked like a tornado. After I had killed five werewolves, I was seriously tired. I had vapor traveled Annabeth to the other side of the lake and also fought as a werewolf, using a hurricane.

As I looked at my last opponents, they looked to be the smartest and the strongest. It was the leader and his beta. The leader walked forward and said," _You should have accepted our master's most merciful offer, but now, you have to die. Attack!" _

The beta surged forwards towards me, while I calmly waited for him. Five, four, three, two, one… I leaped over his head and landed behind him. I turned around and snapped his neck. What was happening to me? I was become a… a monster. As I stumbled away in shock of what I just did, the alpha crept up behind me and bit down on my neck. _Hard._

I was seeing red as he was crushing my neck, I didn't know how I was still alive. I slowly forced his mouth open and tried something I had never done before; I froze his blood. As he stood there, unable to move, I walked over to him and asked," Who is your mistress?"

He responded," I will never tell _you_; my master will see you dead!" "Tell me!" I demanded. "Never! My mistress would have my head!" "You had better talk or you can swim with the squid." I warned. "Then I guess I will be going swimming then." I threw him into the lake to play with the squid.

I then fell onto the ground, exhausted from all I had done. My stomach hurt and my neck was shredded. I had shape shifted multiple times, vapor traveled someone, made a hurricane and froze someone's blood. I then started to fade into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**Mark's POV**

I didn't know what was happening; one minute we were flying peacefully through Missouri, the next minute everyone was gone and I was left alone on a pegasi, fighting five venti, that were all supposed to be captured. Blackjack preformed many aerial maneuvers to dodge electricity, while he was also kicking at the venti, in hope that he would hit the correct spot to kill them. I was swinging my sword through another venti, when it finally dissipated into the air.

One down, four to go. I then told Blackjack," We need a way to kill them and fast." I started thinking, what did I have in my backpack? I looked and there was drachmas, ambrosia, nectar, first aid supplies some food, water, oh and Greek fire. Duh.

As I was grabbing the Greek fire Blackjack was hit with lightning. A jolt went through my body and luckily the Greek fire did not explode. I threw the Greek fire into a clump of wind spirits. They all caught on fire and started to wail in pain. They then proceeded to melt into the air, as the fire burned away at their bodies.

I looked around the lake for Percy and Annabeth. After a few seconds of searching, I saw an unconscious body near the lake, I immediately told Blackjack to fly to it. As we started to fly closer, I saw that it was Annabeth; soaking wet, with her ribs broken.

Blackjack landed and I quickly jumped off and sprinted to Annabeth's body, to see if she was still alive. She was, for now. She seemed to be struggling to breathe. I force fed her some ambrosia and then her ribs popped and moved back into place.

She was starting to breathe normally, when a bright light appeared behind me. I turned around and saw that it was my mom, Athena, walking towards me. She looked at me and said," You have done well, my son." She then said," I will give you this sword to give you an advantage over the werewolves, for you will need it for the journey ahead."

She handed me a scabbard. I took it and unsheathed the sword. It was silver, with runes that suddenly appeared along the edges. It said "_The Werewolves' Bane." _I sheathed the glorious peace of art and turned to my mother. "Why would you give this to me and not Percy? He will need it the most." I asked. She replied," Because you will play a vital part in this prophesy, you will decide who will die… I have said too much." With that she teleported to who knows where.

I saw that Annabeth was stirring, so I walked over. She lifted her head and saw me. Worry flashed into her eyes, as she looked around. "Where is Percy?" She asked. I replied," I don't know, you were just next to the lake, when I flew in with Blackjack."

I started to panic, so I said," Annabeth lets fly around on Blackjack, so we can find him." We hurriedly climbed onto the black pagasi and soared into the air. After a minute of looking around, we saw a body on the side of the lake.

We rapidly descended to the ground and right before we touched the Earth, Annabeth jumped off. As she was running to Percy, a figure emerged from the shadows. I grabbed my sword, ἐκκεντέω, "The Piercer", and charged the figure. It had a black cloak and green _liquid_ trickling from its body. It turned to me and all I saw, before I was propelled backwards by its punch, was its black and white eyes.

I slammed into a tree, with the force of a cannon ball. I fell to the ground and noticed that the tree was uprooted. I looked back at the dark figure, only to be smacked in the face, by a hard object. My body went ragdoll, as I flew into the air and crashed into the ground again.

I climbed to my feet and threw a sloppy punch at its face. My fist didn't make it. The figure caught my fist, and then it lashed out and punched me multiple times in the stomach and then delivered a powerful uppercut to my face. I fell on the ground and looked up at the figure, as it pulled out a silver revolver, which it pointed at my chest. I heard the sound of a trigger being pulled, as a scream of pain erupted from the figure. Pain erupted in my chest, as the bullet carved its way into my body.

I screamed in pain, just like the figure, as I started to see spots. I looked at the figure and was horrified to see a pale white sword, coming out of its stomach. I watched as it slid itself off of the sword and teleported away through the shadows.

I started to see moments from my life pass before my eyes. _I could see myself as a baby being delivered to my father's doorstep by Zephyr, the west wind. I saw my mortal older sister, Polly, playing with me. I saw myself becoming a genius in school. I saw the day a monster attacked and my dad sent me to Camp Half-Blood. I saw myself doing my daily activities with my siblings. I saw myself meeting Annabeth. I saw myself attempting to help build the Argo 2._

_I saw myself prepared to fight against the Romans that were attacking my home. I saw myself meeting the crew of the Argo 2, as we had finally made peace with the Romans. I saw myself fighting Percy, the werewolf. I saw myself flying away on a pegasi to fulfill a prophesy. I saw myself fighting the venti. And lastly I saw myself getting beaten up by the dark figure._

I saw all of this, as I fell into unconsciousness.

**Annabeth's POV**

After I jumped off of Blackjack to check on Percy, I heard the sound of fighting behind me. I turned around and saw Robert and Mark dueling each other. If you could call it that. Robert looked like he was toying with Mark. He was dealing lightning fast punches and swift kicks.

I watched as Robert punched Mark in the face, with the force of a wrecking ball. I then placed my invisibility cap onto my head and silently sneaked up behind Robert. I stabbed him in the back with my drakon boned sword, right when he shot Mark with a revolver.

Robert let out a scream of pain and quickly slid off of my blade. He then teleported, using the shadows. I ran over to Mark and quickly poured nectar onto his wounds and fed him some ambrosia. I whipped out my first aid supplies and wrapped his injury, as best as I could.

Mark was not looking good; he was pale and sweating profusely. Only this time from a wound. (Normally he sweats, it's disgusting.)I wondered if the bullet was somehow poisoned. I really wanted to check up on Percy, but I had to stay and watch Mark, besides maybe Percy would wake up soon.

I was getting hungry, so I looked in my backpack and took out a protein bar. After I finished my protein bar, I started to make a shelter in the trees. After I was done, I constructed a fire, so I could keep Mark warm and cook food. An hour later, Percy trudged into camp looking dead on his feet.

Immediately, without asking what happened, Percy went inside the shelter and fell asleep. It was an interesting night.

LINE BREAK

I awoke to the sound of someone cooking breakfast. I looked around and saw Percy cooking hotdogs… for breakfast. I chuckled. Percy heard me and grinned and then asked," What happened to Mark?" "What happened to you?" I queried. He responded," You first." "No you first." I said.

Before it could be a full-fledged fight, Mark spoke," Be quiet. I was trying to sleep. Anyway, so after you guys fell, I killed the venti with Greek fire, then I found Annabeth unconscious and then I found you. After that, this dark figure emerged from the shadows and shot me with a revolver. "

Percy then proceeded to tell us how he saved me from the squid, killed the werewolves and learned about their mistress. Then I said," Well then we really need to travel to Kansas to get some answers then." With that we gobbled up the hotdogs and took our seats on Blackjack's back.

We soon launched into the air and quickly flew west, into Kansas. After a couple of hours, we reached our destination. "Go to Kansas, where it is darkest." That is was Nico said. I started to look around, when I saw it. I was surprised I had missed it. It was a black cloud that looked like smoke and there was lightning flashing in it. It was hovering over the western part of Kansas.

I immediately said," Look over there! There is a black cloud, looks like we have to fly into it." "But isn't that dangerous, with all of the lightning?" Percy asked. "Extremely, even one of those lightning bolts could kill us immediately." Mark said. And with that word of encouragement, we flew into the storm.

**There we go the sixth chapter of Percy Jackson The Cursed. The question for this week is: What did Selena Beauregard's dad work in? Thank you everyone who reviewed, not very much people… Anyway please review and I will post again next week. Maybe… Muwahahaha!**


	5. Evil Plans

**Hello everyone!**

**Here are the top reviews or the reviews I liked the most.**

**ashay agrawal**

**No one knew where Selina's dad worked in. Maybe it was too hard? You could have just looked in The Last Olympian.**

**And Matt, there is such thing as resurrection, ever read HOO? Or maybe he won't die, you never know. Or maybe he will become a wraith, so he is dead and alive at the same time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. I do own Mark, Robert and Theseus though.**

**Onto the story!**

**Percy's POV**

As we swiftly flew towards the massive smoke cloud, it started to rain. I quickly realized as we flew closer, that the sparks of light were from ten venti, billowing around in the wind. They immediately saw us and charged towards us, lightning trailing behind them.

They shot bolts of lightning that would have knocked us out of the sky, if I had not deflected it with an ice shield. I willed the ice to melt back into water and then I encased five of the venti, in the water. I heated up the water, until it was boiling. Soon the venti were just more dust lost in the wind.

As I was dealing with the storm spirits, Annabeth, Mark and Blackjack, somehow, managed to kill the other five. We flew through the smoke cloud, rain pelting us and lightning flashing around us. As soon as the rain started, it stopped. That was weird. We continued to fly through the smoke cloud, hoping our entrance had gone unnoticed. After we punctured through the cloud, I saw that the ground was a rocky, desert terrain with many rocks and crevices. A desert… great.

As we flew, I noticed that there were two Cyclops guarding a cave entrance. I told Blackjack," Land on that rocky out croft, ten feet above their heads." He angled to the place that I had indicated and then we climbed off.

What we were going to do was, Mark and I would jump on the Cyclops and, hopefully, kill them without a sound, while Annabeth watched our backs and once we are inside, Annabeth would use her invisibility cap to infiltrate the base and look for Nico, while Mark and I would be waiting to help them escape.

I positioned myself above a Cyclops's head, while Mark did the same on the other side. I motioned with my fingers, Three… Two… One… Then we jumped from our perch. I shifted into my wolf form in mid jump and landed on the Cyclops's head, slashing his throat with my claws on the way down.

I hit the ground and quickly decimated the Cyclops. Two seconds later, two Cyclops fell wordlessly to the ground, dead. Then they started to disintegrate, their essence returning to Tartarus, where they belonged. We motioned to Annabeth to join us and a couple of seconds later, Annabeth, Mark and I were walking into the cave.

After a couple of minutes of walking, we reached a room, that a fifty empousai, one hundred Cyclopes, fifty werewolves, sixty hellhounds, and a whole mob of venti. Annabeth silently reached into her pocket and took out her Yankees cap, to search for Nico.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, three people walked into the room. They were Robert, Theseus and Lycaon. Lycaon climbed in front of the crowd and spoke," The mistress has informed us that in six hours, The Mist will be dissipated and the mortals will know of our existence! The mortals will cower in fear and attack the gods and their children! Then we will rule the world! Now march! To California!"

The monster roared in approval, until an empousa stepped forwards and screeched," I smell demigod! Search the area! They are close by…" Then the monsters dispersed to look for us. Unfortunately, they found us and charged. Mark and I had about twenty seconds of planning, before the hoard reached us. "Have any plans?" I asked Mark.

Unfortunately, he shook his head. "All right then." I muttered. I uncapped Riptide and moved into a defensive position, Mark did the same. I analyzed our options; there was three exits, the one behind us, the one to our right and the one to our left. I had no idea which one Annabeth had entered and of course, there was limited water.

I assessed my enemies. The Cyclopes were looking at me, same with the empousi and werewolves. Mark had the storm spirits and the hellhounds. With an unspoken signal, Mark and I leapt into battle. Immediately, a werewolf leapt at my face, but I easily dodged and stabbed it in the head.

I collected water from the ground and used it to form a hurricane around me. Then I started to bounce between enemies, killing them with Riptide and hitting them with pebbles and wind.

A Cyclops came lurching up to me, but I used my hurricane to launch me into the air. I landed on the Cyclops eye and quickly stabbed downwards, ending its life.

I jumped off and used my hurricane to catch me. I was just about to leap back into the battle, when a voice rang out," Stop!" The monsters immediately fell back to their original places. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon and a son of Athena?

That's comical. And where, pray tell, is the daughter of Athena? Rescuing our prisoner? That's right. We knew you were coming here the entire time. Now, bring the prisoners forward" Theseus, the son of Nyx commanded.

Two Laistrygonians brought Annabeth and Nico forward. "Yes… these will do nicely." Theseus stated. Then he surprised me by saying," March to California. Do your duties, while we will deal with these… _heroes_. Lycaon, you must go as well, the mistress will need you . The monsters and Lycaon obeyed. They walked out the entrance on the right.

Theseus looked at us and said," Pathetic. Robert and I could beat you two in three seconds flat. _Heroes_. Bah. You are nothing more than children. Robert, lets show them a lesson." Then he bound Annabeth's and Nico's hands and feet with chains of darkness. After that, they advanced.

I readied Riptide and charged at Theseus. He waited for me until I was five feet away, then he leapt forward and tackled me. I dropped Riptide and punched at Theseus's face. He dodged and head-butted me. Hard.

I was sprawled on my back, when he walked up to me. I lashed out with my foot and tripped him. He fell hard on his back, but he climbed to his feet like nothing happened.

"My mother is a primordial! You cannot best me!" Theseus confidently shouted. "I have already killed Titans Giants and legions of monster, your corpse will join them." I replied. Theseus formed a ball of black energy and hurled it at me. I instinctively dodged, but it shot in all directions.

One bolt of darkness hit my sleeve and it started to burn. I tried to use water to extinguish it, but it wouldn't stop burning. I could feel the fire start to burn me, even though I was mostly resistant to it. I yelped and ripped my sleeve off and glared at Theseus.

"If you want to play with powers, then I will play with powers." I vapor traveled behind his back and stabbed, with my sword.

He somehow managed to turn around and block my strike, with his sword. He quickly retaliated and swiped at my legs. I luckily jumped and smashed the pommel of my sword, into his head.

He fell on the ground, but disappeared, I whirled around only to be punched in the face, so hard, that I flew twenty feet across the room.

I climbed to my feet and made a tendril of earth encase him. He shadow traveled and smacked me in the stomach.

I shifted into wolf form and pounced onto Theseus. I caught him by surprise. I viciously clawed his stomach, making him cry out in pain.

I was about to end his life, when he shot a ball of black energy, in between us, creating an explosion large enough to catapult me into the air.

After I painfully hit the ground, I climbed to my feet and made a boulder from the Earth, which I hurled at my enemy. Unfortunately for me, he dodged and started to charge towards me.

I met his charge with my own, but he, somehow, transformed into a hellhound. We smashed into each other and started to roll around, both trying to tear the other apart. I slashed his side with my claws, but all he did was open his mouth. Then darkness started to spill out and crawl over to me.

The darkness covered my face, like tar. It didn't come off no matter how hard I pulled. And then the voices came.

They started speak in my mind saying," _It's hopeless. You can't win. You're a monster. Join us. We will make you stronger. We will help you to harness your rage. We will make you unstoppable._

_We can give you a life without misery. A life without prophecies. A life without the gods. Join us and you and your loved ones will survive. If you don't you and everyone you love, will suffer in Tartarus forever. _

_Think about it. No more quests. Just you and your loved ones safe, without danger. You could live forever and be our champion. Use your rage. What has Athena ever done for you? _

_Kill her son, and then we will reward you greatly. All you have to do is walk over there and stab him in the back and you will receive everything you have ever wanted and more. You will become the ruler of the world! All you have to do is swear on the River Styx that you will do as we command."_

The voices were using charmspeake and I was finding it hard to resist, until I thought of how Annabeth would react. I knew what I had to do. "I swear on the River Styx… that I will never join you or your mistress! Ruling the world? Talk about a nightmare." I used my power over liquids, to rip the tar off of my face and compact it into a ball, which I hardened and slammed into the hellhound's face.

It flew backwards and hit the cave wall, twenty feet away. I created five spears of earth, which I hurled at Theseus. He changed back into human and dodged all of the spears. He evaded with so much grace, it looked like he was flying. After he dodged most of my spears, he grabbed the last one and hurled it back at me, at one hundred miles per hour.

I stopped it in midair, right before it pierced my stomach. I willed it to turn around and aimed it at Robert's stomach. Robert unfortunately, managed to dodge the spear, by shooting it with his revolvers. But luckily, the shrapnel slammed into him and he stumbled backwards, covered with new cuts and bruises. While I was dealing with Robert, Theseus shadow traveled behind me.

I turned around and shifted into my wolf form. Good thing I did to. His fist would have knocked me out then and there, if I had not shifted into a wolf. I pounced onto his chest, while he shot another fire ball at me.

I vapor traveled the ball right behind Robert. I heard a satisfying scream and then a curse. I grinned. Theseus grabbed a dagger strapped to his chest, which he lunged towards my chest. I howled in pain, as the silver dagger cut through my skin.

I shifted back into my normal form and pulled the dagger out. I summoned water from the ground and healed my wound, but it still smoked. Getting over the pain, I uncapped Riptide and assaulted my enemy. Theseus and I exchanged a quick flurry of blows, making it obvious that we were master swordsmen.

I jumped over a strike aimed at my legs, while I swiped at Theseus's head. He parried my strike and then kicked me in the stomach. I stumbled backwards, but quickly regained my balance. I was very tired and it showed in my fighting. I took a swipe at his legs, but then he was behind me. He blasted me backwards, with black energy and I slammed into the wall, lying on the ground in exhaustion, as Theseus walked over and lifted his sword.

He was about to swing down, when he was tackled by Mark, who drove his sword into his arm. Theseus growled," You will die; I don't care if the mistress doesn't want me to kill you. You will die painfully, son of Athena." He lifted his sword and swung down, but Mark formed an X with his swords and pushed back.

I looked around and saw Robert looking like he couldn't move, when I realized that he was trapped underneath a pile of rocks, which miraculously fell onto his legs, freeing Mark to help me. I rose to my feet and staggered over to Annabeth and Nico. As I drew close, I uncapped Riptide and swung at the darkness, but to no avail.

I looked at Nico and said," Have you tried to break them yet?" he nodded. "Have you tried to shadow travel?" again he nodded. I then came up with an idea. I summoned some water out of the ground and vapor traveled them outside of their bonds. Then I fell into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**Annabeth's POV**

I put on my Yankees cap and started to search for Nico. I went through the left entrance, taking a guess. I sneaked past some guards and looked for the jail. I found the room and silently stabbed the Cyclops guard, in the back.

He wordlessly fell to the ground and disintegrated. I looked around and found a box with Nico's Stygian iron sword in it. I picked it up and continued my search. In the second cell, I found Nico on the floor, looking malnourished, but otherwise unharmed. The room was white and Nico was muttering," too bright… too bright." I slashed open the lock on the door and helped him to his feet. "Wha?" Nico said.

"Shh!" I covered his mouth. He nodded his head and climbed to his feet. I said," I think this is yours." I gave him his sword and we started to walk out the door. Then all of a sudden, I was on the ground, my face feeling like it was on fire and Nico helpless in the grasp of a Laistrygonian giant. The two giants must have snuck up behind me. One lifted me up and carried me out the door.

I struggled, but they were too strong. Soon they were forcing Nico and I towards the main room, filled with monsters. The giants kept us in the dark, until Theseus said," Now, bring the prisoners forward.

The giants shoved us forwards and I saw Percy and Mark covered in monster dust and breathing heavily. "Yes… these will do nicely." Theseus stated. What? Then he surprised me by saying," March to California. Do your duties, while we will deal with these… _heroes_. Lycaon, you must go as well, the mistress will need you. Then the monsters and Lycaon started to walk out the entrance on the right.

Theseus looked at Percy and Mark and said," Pathetic. Robert and I could beat you two in three seconds flat. _Heroes_. Bah. You are nothing more than children. Robert, lets show them a lesson." He walked to Nico and I and bound our arms and legs, onto the ground, with chains of darkness.

I struggled against my bounds, while Nico looked like he was concentrating on something. I looked back to my friends, when I heard the sound of battle. I watched as Percy was tackled by Theseus and Mark was lunging at Robert, with his sword drawn.

Mark parried a thrust aimed at his heart and then he slammed the pommel of his bronze sword into Robert's stomach, while his silver sword followed behind.

Robert was hunched over from the strike to his stomach, but he still managed to leap to the side and slice Mark's calf. It was shallow, but Mark screamed in pain, from whatever that black fire was.

I watched hopelessly as Mark howled in pain and fell on the ground. Mark's sword flashed white for a second and then the fire was extinguished. Robert slowly stalked up to the fallen hero to deal the finishing blow, still thinking that he was burning.

He raised his sword to finish Mark off, when Mark surged forwards and slashed at Robert's stomach with his sword, but only managed to graze it.

Robert staggered backwards and regained his footing. He glared murderously at Mark, who grinned in response. Mark unleashed a flurry of blows at Robert, but he deflected them all. Robert sprinted at Mark and swept his legs out from underneath him, which made Mark drop his swords.

Mark kicked Robert's leg and retrieved his swords, while quickly stumbling to his feet. Robert climbed to his feet and they faced each other, at a standoff.

After a minute, Robert rushed forwards. I heard the unmistakable voice of my mother ring throughout the room," _Use the light, vanquish your enemy_."

I don't know what happened, but a blinding light came from Mark's sword, like a flash bang. Robert staggered around, swinging his sword side to side, attempting to hit Mark. He was screaming in pain, like the light had burned his eyes.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was a vampire. Mark rushed forwards and slashed his sword from the top of his right shoulder, all the way down to his hip.

Robert screamed in pain and tackled Mark, beating him mercilessly. Mark crumpled under the powerful blows and was about to be killed, when a dirt spear flew at Robert. He quickly took out his silver revolver and shot the spear, but the shrapnel slammed into him, making new cuts and bruises.

Robert glared murderously at Percy, who was fighting Theseus. He was starting to run to Percy, when Mark grabbed onto his leg and pulled him onto the ground.

Mark snatched his swords up and lunged at Robert's exposed chest.

Robert rolled out of the way and stabbed at Mark. Mark rolled out of the way, but he was panting from exhaustion and looked dead on his feet.

Robert stalked to him and lifted his sword, when a black ball appeared behind him. It slammed into him and Robert started wailing. He thrashed around, until the fire stopped. He hesitantly climbed to his feet and faced his opponent.

Mark did something risky and threw his bronze sword directly at Robert. Robert easily blocked, but Mark had charged forwards, to catch him off guard. It didn't work. Robert dodged the sword and shoved Mark onto the ground. He stabbed with his sword, when some rocks above him fell and landed on his legs, effectively trapping him.

I looked to Nico and asked," Did you do that?" he nodded. I looked back at Mark, as he walked to Robert. Suddenly, a scream of pain pierced the air.

On the other side of the room, I saw Percy lying on the ground, as Theseus leisurely walked up to him, to deal the finishing blow.

Immediately, Mark sprinted over to Theseus and tackled him to the ground. Percy climbed to his feet and trudged to us, as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked to Nico and asked," Have you tried to break these yet?" Nico nodded. "Shadow Travel?" Again Nico nodded.

Percy sat there for a little bit, thinking. Suddenly, I was teleported outside of my bonds, at the same time; Percy fell to the ground unconscious.

I wanted to help Percy, but I knew Mark needed my help, so with a battle cry; I bolted across the room and stabbed Theseus in the back. He wailed in pain, before looking at me, with hate in his eyes.

One second Theseus was glaring at me, the next a hellhound was pouncing at me. I would have died then and there, if Nico had not tackled me to the ground.

I hit the ground, but quickly climbed to my feet, as I picked up my drakon bone sword. Nico charged forwards, with darkness following him. A tendril of darkness spread out and lashed onto the hellhound. They both sat there, having a battle of the minds, as Nico attempted to control the beast of darkness.

Eventually the beast broke free of his control, but Nico just collapsed the rocks on top of it, effectively crushing it. We turned to Robert, who broke free of his "rocky cage." **(Insert joke drum sound here)** He unsheathed his sword and took out his revolver.

The three of us looked at him, daring him to move. By an unspoken signal, the three of us charged and Robert shot his revolver, straight at Nico.

I didn't have time to cry out, as Nico deflected the bullet off of his sword and vaulted into the air, slamming the pommel of his sword into Robert's face.

Robert fell to the ground, but climbed to his feet and stabbed Nico in the chest, hilt deep. I watched with sick fascination, as Nico pushed Robert back and took the sword out.

The gaping hole in his chest healed, like nothing ever happened.

"Next time you want to stab someone, don't use a sword with shadow fire_, on a son of Hades." _He launched the sword forwards and Robert nimbly dodged it. Nico rushed forwards and smacked his head to the side. Then he kicked Robert in the place "where the sun doesn't shine" and then he asked, "Any last words, _Robert_?"

Robert was about to respond, when a voice behind me said," Don't move or she's dead." I slowly turned around and saw a bloody Theseus standing behind me, with his sword against my neck.

**There we go seventh chapter to Percy Jackson The Cursed. I am just going to take a moment to rant. Do any of you think the Blood of Olympus was missing two very important POV's? Percy and Annabeth were made into side characters. It's not right! We **_**need **_**to know what Tartarus did to them.**

**Hope I didn't spoil anything. Anyway, the question for this week is, what was Percy's mom's name? It's really easy, because no one has said anything for a while. Review and post your answer, if you get this right, you will receive a shootout. Please review and I will update again, next week. **


	6. Fighting, Rocks and Dreams

**Hey guys! **_**Please **_**review. I **_**need**_** the feedback. **

**The best reviews or the ones I liked the most, are:**

**The PieRoh**

**Matt**

**percabethforever6775 ****(Because you took the time to review, Thank you.)**

**The person, who knew the answer to the question, is:**

**The PieRoh and Matt.**

**I do not own PJO, I do own Mark, Theseus and Robert though.**

**Last time:**

"_Any last words, Robert?"_

_Robert was about to respond, when a voice behind me said," Don't move or she's dead." I slowly turned around and saw a bloody Theseus standing behind me, with his sword against my neck._

**Now…**

**Annabeth's POV**

I saw Theseus, covered in blood and bruises, smirking at me, thinking he had my friends trapped. Nico took a step forward, but Theseus dug his sword into my neck, drawing blood, and then he shouted," Don't move! Or she dies. " Nico stopped moving and scowled at him.

"Don't move and I won't harm her. Bring Percy and we will leave in peace." Theseus stated. "Never!" Nico growled. Theseus sighed. "Then I guess we will have to take him by force." With that he lunged forwards and stabbed at Nico.

Nico parried and crouched into a defensive position. I elbowed Theseus in the ribs and he released me from his hold. Then I tried something I had not done, since the dragons attacked. I used my anger and desperation, to harness my warrior powers from Athena.

I wouldn't let these vampire wannabes win and take Percy. No, I would crush these people. I would win. Then I used my anger and merged with my power from Athena. I rushed forward at a tremendous speed and stabbed at Theseus.

He dodged my sword, but was having trouble keeping up with my lightning fast strikes. I slashed, hacked dodged, parried, rolled and punched, but Theseus was still keeping up with me. I crouched underneath his strike and punched him in the gut, but he just backed away and lunged at me again.

I dodged his lunge and leapt forwards, only to be smacked away by his hand. I did a flip over his head and stabbed down hoping I would end this fight, but he caught the strike on his sword and grabbed my leg. He threw me across the room and I smacked into the wall. At that time, I knew I needed to switch opponents. I told Nico and Mark and moments later, I was attacking Robert.

We stared at each other for a while, until I rushed forwards and punched him in the face. He was launched into the air, but landed on his feet.

Then he pulled his silver revolver out of its holster and shot six shots at me. The bullets were going in slow motion, due to my instincts slowing time down, giving me time to analyze the best way to avoid or exterminate the projectiles.

I slashed three with me sword and rolled away from the rest. I shot to my feet and sprinted to Robert, in a diagonal pattern, going left to right, dodging incoming projectiles. Robert's revolver seemed to reload on its own, probably enchanted with magic, so that he could kill his enemies fast.

I dodged, weaved and deflected, until I reached my opponent. I slid underneath his legs, but he grabbed me and threw me across the room. I landed painfully on my side, but I quickly climbed to my feet and put my invisibility cap on. I turned invisible and silently positioned myself behind Robert's back.

I stabbed downwards and my sword was deflected… by Theseus. He looked directly at me, even with my invisibility cap. He took advantage of my confusion and slammed me in the head with his sword, a blow that would have knocked me out, if I didn't have my Athena powers invoked. The force of the blow knocked my invisibility cap fell off of my head, making me lose my invisibility.

I forced him back at sword point and tripped him. I stabbed downwards and grazed his side, drawing blood; he looked at me with hate, before disappearing into the shadows, to fight Mark and Nico. I picked up where I left off and stabbed at Robert's back.

He dodged and stabbed at my leg. I jumped and landed on his sword, which forced him to realease his grip. I took advantage of this and quickly stabbed with my sword. My sword was buried hilt deep in his chest, right where his heart was.

The room was silent, until I heard a booming voice shout," NO!" I looked around and saw Theseus, looking like his brother had just died. Maybe he had. I didn't know. Robert gurgled on his own blood and managed to say," If I die… Then you will die… With me… He took his revolver out of its holster and shot the cave ceiling, which had been weakened from Nico and Percy's earth powers.

The whole chamber started to rumble, as rocks rained from the ceiling, many of them landing on top of Robert. I heard a scream of pain and then silence. I lost consciousness, when something slammed into my head.

**Nico's POV**

I saw Theseus, covered in blood and bruises, with a sword to Annabeth's neck. I took a step forward, but Theseus dug his sword into Annabeth's neck, drawing blood, and then he shouted," Don't move!" I stopped moving and scowled at him.

"Don't move and I won't harm her. Bring Percy and we will leave in peace." Theseus stated. "Never!" I growled. Theseus sighed. "Then I guess we will have to take him by force." With that he lunged forwards and stabbed at me.

I parried and crouched into a defensive position. Then Annabeth freed herself from Theseus's grip and attacked him. Mark and I attacked Robert. I launched myself into action, as I propelled myself over Robert's head. He slashed upwards, but I deflected it off of my Stygian Iron sword.

I stabbed his arm and cut his stomach, while Mark was sneaking up behind him. Robert turned around and started to duel Mark, which gave me the perfect opportunity to kill him. But I did not think that Mark would be bleeding and retreating from Robert, so I was smacked in the face by a fist.

I landed and glared at Robert, but he only grinned at me, displaying his bloody sword, like it was a trophy. I was about to pounce on him, when Annabeth told us to switch enemies. I did and soon Mark and I were fighting Theseus.

Mark and I stood shoulder to shoulder, facing Theseus. Then as one, we charged. I went right, Mark went left. Theseus just unstrapped a dagger on his thigh and crouched into a defensive position. I shot a bolt of shadow fire at him, but he absorbed it and it only made him stronger.

"Do you puny worms actually think you can defeat me?" Theseus asked. Before we could answer, he unleashed bolts of darkness, which flew straight at us.

I attempted to absorb them, like he did, but it only caused me searing pain, which made me want to crumple up into a ball and die. As I tried to stop absorbing the bolts of darkness, he kept sending more, knowing full well it would kill me.

Mark saw this and put an end to it. He crept up behind him and severed his hand from his body. Theseus let out a wail of pain, before stopping his barrage and letting the shadows heal his missing appendage. His new hand was made of inky blackness, which swirled around and grasped onto anything it could.

He lunged forwards and grabbed onto Mark's face. Mark screamed out in pain, as the shadows went into his eyes and mouth. Mark writhed in pain, so I rushed forwards and stabbed Theseus in the leg. He released Mark and ran at me, with his shadowy hand outstretched and his other holding his sword.

I evaded his grasp, but his sword slammed into my shoulder. Luckily, it only left a bruise, since it was the flat of the blade. He lifted his sword again, but at that moment, I heard Robert's cry of pain resonate through the air.

Theseus looked at him and immediately screamed," NO!" Then Robert's raspy voice rang through the din," If I die… Then you will die… With me… Then he pulled out his revolver and blasted the weakened ceiling, cause rocks to plummet down on us.

I stopped the rocks around Mark, Annabeth, Percy and I, but a few broke through. Mark saved us from the falling projectiles, but we could no longer see Annabeth or hear her. I levitated the rocks, until the rocks stopped falling and the cave was stable. We had an exit behind us, so we knew we could get out.

After Mark checked on Percy and force fed him some ambrosia, he went to check out the exit behind us, to make sure we could get out. I started to slowly remove the rocks from the giant pile, so that we could get to Annabeth. I checked on her life force and it was still there, but it was faint, so I knew we had to save her quickly, she was losing oxygen.

After a couple of minutes of moving rocks around, I made an entrance and saw Annabeth on the floor, with her head bleeding. After I force fed her some ambrosia, I picked her up and walked back the way we came. I took about five steps, until I was back to where I started. All that work for five steps.

I set her down and waited for Mark to show up, so we could either shadow travel or walk out the exit. Once Mark arrived, I said," I think I could shadow travel us out of here, if that way doesn't lead out." Mark replied," It doesn't lead out; it leads to a jail, which has collapsed."

"Let's get out of here. Hold onto me and Annabeth and then I will grab onto Percy and shadow travel all of us out of here." I stated. Mark obeyed and did as I asked.

Once we were ready, I concentrated and attempted to shadow travel us out of here. Key word _attempted_. There was something blocking my powers, like the darkness was working against me. I looked at Mark and just shook my head.

"That's not good." Mark said. At that same moment, the rocks that held the ceiling up started to shake. "The cave is starting to look better than here, right now. Let's go!" I shouted. I lugged Percy's limp body deeper into the cave, until the ceiling stopped shaking.

Mark and I fell over in exhaustion and lied down for a couple of seconds. After our brief respite, we went to check our surroundings, to look for a way out.

We were in a long corridor, with cells on either side and there were jagged stalagmites jutting down from the ceiling. In the cells, there were nothing but square rooms and some dismembered parts of monsters and the remains of their food.

After the fourth cell, of the same things, I found a key. I picked it up and asked Mark," Did you find any key holes, because I found a key." He shook his head and we continued to search.

After what seemed like an hour, we stopped to check up on Percy and Annabeth. They seemed to be healing quickly and would soon be awake.

Then the ceiling started to shake again, but this time, it was right above us. We didn't have time to move, as the rocks fell, they sealed us inside the cave. We had no way out.

Luckily, there was one boulder holding the ceiling up, so we didn't become pancakes, but unfortunately, that boulder was being pushed into the ground by the force of the ceiling.

I estimated that we had, at the most, two minutes before we would all be squished. I tried to shadow travel again, but to no avail. The stupid shadows would not corporate! "Have any ideas, Mark? You're a son of Athena, think of something!"

"Hey, it's not my fault! You're the one who can't shadow travel us out of here and you're a _son of Hades!" "_Well what happened to,' Athena's always got a plan?" "I didn't have time to form a plan; I was saving _your_ life from Theseus!"

"Shut up! I was the one who saved _your_ life! Don't lie to me!" Nico shouted "Whatever Nico. I am not going to waste my last moments arguing with an arrogant jerk." "It goes double for me, besides _your_ fatal flaw is pride." "Nico… we can finish this augment later. We need to find a way out of here and fast!"

"Okay fine, I will try to shadow travel one last time." After I failed again, we were desperate.

We were forced to our knees by the slowly descending ceiling, as we waited to be impaled by the sharp stalagmites. I was so desperate, that I tried to wake Percy up, even though he could just wake up and then have to experience the pain of dying.

I know it was rude, but I took the risk, because he might be able to save were forced to lie down on the cold ground, not being able to do anything about it. At the last second Percy awoke and analyzed the situation. In half a second, we were teleported to a rocky desert, moments before being impaled.

I just lied there for a while breathing heavily, as the shock of almost dying caught up with me. I checked to see if everyone had made it and I was delighted to see that everyone was fine and mostly intact. I walked over to Percy, who was not moving, and asked," Hey are you all right?" He nodded his head and climbed to his feet. I lied down and decided to sleep, since I had not in a while.

**Percy's POV**

_In my dream, I was underwater, in my dad's palace. I was in a courtyard, with coral growing on the ground and other sea related plants, glowing in the darkness. I was marveling at the beauty of the florescent lights, when someone behind me said," Percy, I need to speak with you." I turned around and saw Poseidon, Lord of the Seas, Earth shaker and Creator of Horses… otherwise known as my dad, standing behind me. _

_He was wearing full battle armor and he had his trident clenched tightly in his hand. I walked over to him and asked," What is it? Why are you in full battle armor?" He responded," Your quest is much more dangerous than you think. The Mist dispersing is not the worst problem"_

"_The monsters are grouping together, forming an army. They will kill all the demigods of Camp Jupiter, as a sacrifice to their mistress."_

"_She will use that power to grow to full strength and then, her armies will storm Olympus and they will not fail, unless… you and your friends stop that from happening. You must save Olympus again. You have the strength and power to save us all. Use the gifts you were given."_

"_As for your second question, I am in full battle armor, because after the Second Titan War, Oceanus retreated into the depths, but with whoever this mistress is stirring, he thinks that he can seize the oceans from my control. Except this time, he is not alone. He has enlisted the help of Phorcys and Keto, promising them that their sea monsters can reign free and do as they please."_

"_If you stop the mistress, they will leave once more. You need to combine forces with the other demigods; Jason, Piper and Leo have already been tracking you. Meet up with them and find Frank and Hazel, then with the combined might of the seven greatest demigods; we might be able to push back the forces of evil. Travel to Camp Jupiter before it is destroyed, save as many demigods as you can and find Frank and Hazel. No matter what happens, know that you have made me proud; you are a true Son of the Sea."_

_An explosion shook the building, as projectiles fell from the sky. Sky? Sea? Whatever. "Watch out for the armies marching west, as you fly to California. Be sure to send those on the Argo Two an Iris message. Now go!" With that, my consciousness was propelled upwards, out of the sea and into the sunlight. _

THIS LINE BREAK LIKES HUGS, GIVE IT ONE

I woke up to sharp stalagmites about to impale me. I quickly looked around and grabbed onto everyone and quickly vapor traveled us out of the cave. I had teleported us outside, into the desert. I was on my back and breathing heavily, when I noticed it was nighttime and the starts were showing. It was magnificent. I could see the constellation of The Huntress, glowing in the sky.

Then I remembered my dream and the looming threat up ahead. Nico walked over to me and asked," Are you all right?" I nodded and questioned, "What happened." He told me everything. How Robert killed himself, to the ceiling lowering down to kill us.

I didn't say anything and just climbed to my feet. I checked on Annabeth and saw that she was awake and moving around, trying to figure out where we were. "We made it out. Robert killed himself and made the cave collapse. Then Nico and Mark brought our unconscious bodies to the jail cell, where they looked for a way out. Then we were trapped and were about to be impaled, when I teleported us out." Percy relayed to Annabeth.

"I also had a dream. I was underwater and I met Poseidon, who said that armies of monsters were forming and that everyone in Camp Jupiter would be sacrificed to their mistress. Also, Jason, Piper and Leo are following us in the Argo Two, but we can't wait for them, because of the threat on Camp Jupiter. In other words, we need to go now, so that there still _is_ a Camp Jupiter to save."

After my long story, I hoisted Annabeth to her feet and called for Blackjack. I told the others the situation and then we waited for the pagasi. After what seemed like hours, Blackjack appeared, with suspicious white marks on his muzzle, like the powder on a doughnut. "_Blackjack we need you to carry us four to California." "Sorry Boss, but all of you are too heavy, but luckily, I found some friends." _And then three other pagasi appeared and said they were willing to take us to California, if it was what Blackjack and I wanted.

After a couple of seconds of getting ready, we launched into the sky, ready to start the next part of our adventure.

**There we go the eighth chapter of Percy Jackson The Cursed. Did Theseus die? Did Robert die? Why does Blackjack like doughnuts? Who is the mistress? Find out all of these answers, except the last one, in the next chapter. **

**The question for this week is, who are the twin sons of Dionysus in PJO? Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I will update again, next week. **


	7. Wraiths, The Destroyer and Monsters

**Ugh.**

**You people really need to review.**

**If you don't, I might stop updating until you do.**

**So review, N**_**ow**_**.**

**Anyway, I am asking the same question: Who were the twin sons of Dionysus, in PJO?**

**I do not own PJO. I do own Mark, Robert and Theseus though.**

**Last Time:**

"_Blackjack we need you to carry us to California." "Sorry Boss, but all of you are too heavy, but luckily, I found some friends." And then three other pagasi appeared and said they were willing to take us to California, if it was what Blackjack and I wanted. After a couple of seconds of getting ready, we launched into the sky, ready to start the next part of our adventure._

**Now**:

I climbed onto a pagasi, and soon, we were sailing through the sky towards Colorado. A random thought came to me and I asked Percy," Could you ask Blackjack why he likes doughnuts so much?" Percy looked at me strangely and had a silent conversation with the pagasi. "He says, 'because they taste good." I laughed and thanked him for asking. Then I heard, "It's a long ride, you should go to sleep." I decided to lie down on my pagasi's brown back, and soon, I was dreaming.

_In my dream, I was in a circular room, with a throne in the center. On the throne was darkness, shifting around and darkening the room. A man walked through a door and I instantly recognized him as Theseus. _

_His clothes were torn and he had many bruises and he was bleeding. He fell to his knees, before the shadowy figure and said," The demigods have collapsed the cave and set the son of Hades free. They head for California as we speak. Also, Robert… has perished." Theseus reported. _

"_What? How did those weaklings kill him? How did you lose?" A feminine voice asked/shouted. "We were no match, the son of Poseidon and Hades, were stronger in the ground_. _Plus, the son of Poseidon can become a wolf." Theseus stated. "But you can be a hellhound? So how did you lose you worm? You are not a worthy servant. As for Robert, death is not a difficult thing to reverse, as long as you have the power."_

_The figure lifted its hand and the shadows curled around (her?) fingers. The shadows swirled faster and faster, until they were covering the whole room, then the figure spoke in a language, which I had never heard. The words were creepy, sounding like the whispering of the dead. The shadows swirled faster and faster, while an eerie glow emitted from the shadows. _

_As the shadows swirled faster and faster, Theseus was knocked backwards into a wall, since the shadows were like gusts of wind. The blue glow grew larger and larger, as the chanting reached its crescendo. The shadow formed into a humanoid shape, eight feet tall. Its aura sending off waves of hate, it was pure evil. It wanted to kill everything, wipe the world clean of all living things. Only then, would its vengeance could be sated. _

_Once the shadowy figure finished the incantation, Theseus climbed to his feet and warily walked towards the glowing beast. The shadowy figure said," As you can see, death is only a minor inconvenience to beings of my power. Meet my new servant, his name is Robert". _

_The glowing figure, Robert, opened its eyes at the sound of its name, and let out an Earth shattering roar, which resounded throughout the circular room. Its eyes were glowing blue, but one of them was still white. Then I noticed that it had wings. They unfurled across its back, making the room glow in the eerie blue of its light. _

"_**Shall I dispose of this filth, milady**__?" The figure asked in a booming, demonic voice. "Not yet, wait until he has failed. Now prove yourself, by killing these monsters." Suddenly, monsters formed all around the glowing figure, creatures like, drakons, Cyclopes, empousai, gryphons, stormspirits and hellhounds. They gathered around the figure and attacked as one._

_The glowing form of Robert was swamped by the endless waves of opponents, but then a wave of blue tore through the battlefield, flinging monsters into the walls and smashing them into the ceiling. Robert stood tall in a circle of death and destruction. _

_Two glowing swords appeared in Robert's hands, casting eerie light across the dark walls. He raised them above his head and unleashed a bolt of lightning, which tore throughout the monster ranks, killing them and transforming their dead bodies into dust. _

_The shadowy figure on the throne kept conjuring up more monsters for Robert to fight, as he slashed, hacked, burnt and smashed through the waves of enemies. Robert conjured up blue fire, which he burned through legions of monster with. He would teleport around the battlefield, killing monsters who least expected him. _

_He grabbed Cyclopes and ripped them in half, like they were paper. He smashed empousai and burned gryphons and storm spirits. After what seemed like hours, Robert killed the last monster andit fell to the ground at the figure's feet. _

"_Robert is an unworthy name for someone so worthy, your name shall be The Destroyer. For you will destroy all of the demigods and their parents. You will do as I tell you to do and you will do it well. You shall be my champion, the destroyer of all. With your wraith powers, you can slaughter countless demigods, without breaking a sweat, for you have been created with the power of a primordial."_

"_Now the time has come, my pet, for you to attack the demigods heading to Camp Jupiter. Show no mercy, for none shall be shown to you, vanquish your enemies and strike fear into their hearts, because you are __**The Destroyer**__!"_

**Percy's POV**

After I told Annabeth to go to sleep, I talked to Mark and Nico. "Do you think that the Argo Two is far behind?" I asked. "It depends; did Poseidon say when they left Camp Half-Blood?" Nico inquired. "No, but I think they left as soon as we left. Besides, Jason, Piper and Leo were being threatened."

"What about Camp Jupiter? How are their defenses?" "The last I checked, they were strong and receiving more recruits, after most of them died during the war. Plus, they have Reyna, Frank and Hazel, so they should be able to survive for as long as we need to make it there. How large was the army?" Nico asked.

"There wasn't too many, but Poseidon said that there were others armies, meeting together to destroy Camp Jupiter. By the way, Poseidon said to Iris Message the Argo Two to inform them of our destination. Does anyone have a drachma?"

After Mark handed me a drachma, I formed mist and made it follow us, as we flew through the air. The sun shined upon it and then it created a rainbow. "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Jason, on the Argo Two."

An image of Jason appeared on the mist. Jason, Piper and Leo, were all around the steering wheel, staring forward at something. "Hey!" I shouted. They jumped and turned to me, with glares on their faces. "I hate you Percy, your evil." Jason said. "Where are you? We are in Kansas, where you were last spotted."

"Annabeth, Nico, Mark and I are all on pagasi flying towards Camp Jupiter." "Nico? How did you find him?" Leo asked. "It doesn't matter, now listen. Camp Jupiter is about to be attacked by armies of monsters, as a sacrifice for their mistress. The Mist will also dissipate and the mortals will take their side, in toppling Olympus. We need to stop them."

"Watch out for Theseus, a son of Nyx, he will probably be leading the battle, along with Lycaon. We killed one of the generals in Kansas, but now Theseus is seeking revenge." "Lycaon is the reason I am a werewolf. It was his meddling and I intend to find out why."

"We are in Colorado, just a few hours, until we will be in California. And watch out for-"The connection was cut and the words left my mouth, as I saw the massive army of monsters, heading west.

There were all types of monsters, laistrygonians, hellhounds, werewolves, gryphons, empousai, Cyclopes, storm spirits, drakons and draecnae. There were hundreds.

There was no way we could make it to Camp Jupiter undetected, since we could not fly over them, because of the storm spirits and gryphons. "What do we do?" I asked Mark. "I don't know… either wait for the Argo Two and attack or go around. Which one sounds better?"

I was about to respond, when Annabeth shot upwards from her pagasi and shouted," Robert is alive and he is coming for us!" "What are you talking about Annabeth?" I asked. She explained to us the events, which took place during her dream. "Wings? Ghost? What is the world coming to?" Nico asked.

"It doesn't matter Nico, he is already tracking us, so we had better start moving, before he catches us. Now what are our options?" After we informed Annabeth of our plans, she sat there for a while, deep in thought. "I think we should-"Annabeth's opinion was interrupted, when a glowing figure slammed into us, with the force of a wrecking ball. Our pagasi spiraled downwards, out of control.

"Blackjack! Get us onto the ground, and then at least we will have a chance of fighting." Blackjack and the other pagasi dove towards the ground, like meteorites, while the glowing figure copied our actions. On the flight down, I saw we were on top of a forest, a couple of miles wide. A couple of seconds later, the pagasi unfurled their wings and slowed down our velocity, when we were hit by an object.

I was torn from Blackjack's back and into empty air, spinning around. Luckily, we were already close to the ground, so when I slammed into it, it only hurt and didn't kill me. Somehow I was alive, that extra amount of force should have been enough to smash me flat. What the heck? I thought.

I groaned and attempted to climb to my feet, but my whole body screamed in pain, so I fell backwards and decided to just look around. I collected some water from the wet ground and used it to heal my massive bruises and scratches. I fell about ten feet, but that extra force from being hit, made the impact worse.

When I climbed to my feet, I saw two things, one good and one bad. The good one was that, Nico had shadow traveled Mark and Annabeth, to the ground, so they hit the ground harmlessly. The bad part was that they were fighting Robert.

I dashed to them, forgetting my aching muscles, and dove into the fray. Robert instantly noticed me and unleashed a bolt of lightning at me. I dove to the side and stabbed at Robert. He deflected my blade and pushed me back, my body flying through the air and slamming into a tree.

I had anticipated this, however, and used the water as a shield, to absorb the impact. I bounced off of the tree and dashed at Robert, while he was fighting my companions. I snuck up behind him and stabbed at him, but he flipped over my head and stabbed at me instead.

I dove to the left and rolled to my feet. I turned around and was met with a bolt of lightning. I deflected it off of my blade and charged back at Robert.

He feinted to my right and instead stabbed at my leg. I dodged the blow and immediately felt a painful jolt travel through my body, signaling that I had been electrocuted. I rolled off of the ground, which I had fallen on, and was about to stab Robert, when a monster's blade deflected mine.

I looked over and saw an empousai. It looked like the typical empousai, an over exited cheerleader, who really only wanted to drink your blood. But then I noticed that I had seen this particular empousai before, it was Kelly. _Kelly_.

The monster, which had nearly killed Rachel and I in the band room, at Goode High School. The monster which Annabeth had killed in Daedalus' workshop, during our fourth quest. The monster which was killed by Bob in Tartarus, after she had killed her sister.

"So we meet again, sea spawn. How was Tartarus? Was it fun? Because I heard that you and that _Annabeth_, went into the House of Night. Did you get any nightmares? Was it to scary for your mortal minds? Are you going to cry? Well, I can put you to sleep, permanently."

She transformed into a vampire _thing_, with a donkey leg and a bronze leg. She shoved me backwards and stabbed at me with her sword. Well that wasn't very nice, I thought. I deflected the blow and retaliated with my own strike.

She blocked and we continued our dance. Every way I tried to strike, she was there, averting my blow. How did she have the power to block my blows? It was if all of the monsters have increased strength and stamina. It was weird.

I wonder how my friends are doing with Robert, I thought. Then I noticed the reason why none of my friends were helping me, they were busy fighting for their lives. We had been surrounded by dozens of monsters, yet none of them were attacking me. This fight has been going on for long enough; I need to help my friends, I thought.

I morphed into a werewolf and launched over Kelly's head and quickly slashed across her back. She hissed and shot daggers at me, with her gaze. I dodged her pathetic strike and pinned her onto the ground. I switched back into my human form and asked," Tell me how you are so powerful, and I might let you live."

She laughed, a horrible raspy sound that only echoed from a demented beast, and replied, "We both know you won't let me live..." She coughed. "As for your question, I will tell you, because it will distress you, since there is no way to reverse it."

"The glorious mistress has found a way to increase the strength of her army. You demigods don't stand a chance. We can crush you with the flick of our-"Her sentence was interrupted, when she was decapitated.

After her useless body hit the ground, dissolving into dust, I turned around and analyzed the spots that my friends needed the most help. Mark was holding his own against a hoard of monsters, using everything that he had.

He burned through the enemy ranks with Greek fire; while also using his two swords to slash through the enemy. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen, but guessing from the random monsters dissolving into dust, she was invisible. Nico, however, was the most amazing to watch.

He had a dozen skeletons guarding his back, while he burned through the enemy, with shadow fire and slashed them with his Stygian Iron sword. He would jump over his enemies' heads and slaughter them mercilessly. Robert was watching from the sidelines, as his troops foolishly threw themselves against the demigods. He noticed me and cleared a path to me, using his wraith powers to part the monsters.

"Shall we play a game?" Robert asked. "We shall." I responded. He lunged forward and I met his charge with my own. Our blades met and we pushed into each other, neither giving any ground. Somehow, even when he was technically a ghost, he could still do physical things.

Our strength was equal, because his wraiths powers and his size gave him strength. Eventually, we both were tired of being at a standstill, so I launched spikes of dirt at him, right when he launched several bolts of lightning.

An explosion rocked the battlefield, as our two elements collided. The lightning blew up my earth tendrils and ended up blowing both of us backwards. I climbed to my feet and launched wave after wave of water and earth attacks at my opponent. He blocked them all with shockwaves, fireballs and lightning.

I shifted into a werewolf and sprinted towards him, eager to end this fight. He waited until I was almost upon him, and then he created a shockwave, which knocked me backwards. I flipped off of my back and onto my feet and pounced on the eight feet tall wraith.

He shoved me off of him and stabbed at me, but I dodged to my left and summoned a hurricane. I propelled him backwards with wind and when he was on the ground, I jumped on top of him and bit into his arm, but he didn't seem fazed. I released and lunged forwards, only to realized that he had vanished.

Too late, I realized that he was behind me. I was grabbed by the back of my neck as he lifted me into the air. He raised his fists and started to pummel me with strong and precise hits. As a last resort, I vapor traveled behind him and switched into my human form/ I uncapped Riptide and sunk it hilt deep into the small of his back.

He turned around and pulled Riptide out of his back and slammed me with a ball of energy. I fell to the ground, paralyzed. His stupid powers did something to my nerves, leaving me paralyzed, I thought. Annabeth screamed and dashed towards me, but Robert just kept walking towards me, unhindered by the demigods stabbing him in the back. It didn't even hurt him.

I struggled to move, but my body was still petrified. The giant wraith loomed over me, his sword lifted high to deal the finishing blow, when I saw a spark of light.

Suddenly, he was hit with a massive fireball, making him fly to the side. I looked at where it was generated from, but all I could see was smoke. Then an indignant voice said, "You guys are having a party? Nobody invited us!"

Out of the smoke three figures emerged. It was Leo, Jason and Piper. I saw that Leo's fingers had smoke curling from the fingertips, when he asked, "Now, who is ready to kick some monster butt?"

**There we go the fifth chapter of Percy Jackson The Cursed. Again, please review and I will update. Don't review and well… maybe. **

**I am asking the same question: Who were the twin sons of Dionysus, in PJO?**

**Review and I will update again, next week.**


	8. Fights, Poseidon and Injuries

**Hello everybody!**

**I am in double digits. Yay!**

**Thank you for reviewing, Matt. **

**This time please leave constructive criticism, not criticism. **

**I do not own PJO or HOO. I do own Robert and Mark though.**

**Last Time:**

Out of the smoke three figures emerged. It was Leo, Jason and Piper. I saw that Leo's fingers had smoke curling from the fingertips, when he asked, "Now, who is ready to kick some monster butt?"

**Now:**

**Percy's POV**

I will say this about demigods, they know how to party. Jason, Piper and Leo rushed forward and slammed into the enemy troops. Jason attacked Robert, while Leo and Piper attacked the hoard. My fellow questers, after they were over their amazement, rushed forward and joined the charge. Jason and Nico attacked Robert, while the rest of my friends attacked the enemy.

I struggled to my feet and joined the fight against Robert. The fight was going pretty well. Leo and Mark burned through the enemy, like they were dry leaves, while Piper charmspoke them into killing themselves and each other. Annabeth would stab them in the back, causing great disorder throughout their ranks.

I dashed at Robert and preformed a leaping lunge, towards Robert's chest. He batted me aside and continued to attack the combined force of Nico and Jason. I vapor-traveled to their side and we waited for our opponent's next move. Robert couldn't last long, against the combined might of the sons of the Big Three.

Nico formed shadow fire, while Jason called for lightning and I assembled tendrils of earth and water. Robert stood there, waiting for our attack. On an unspoken signal, we launched our elements at the wraith, with enough force to blow up a building.

A boom echoed across the battlefield, as our elements made contact with the evil ghost. When the dust cleared, there was nothing there, except blue liquid strewn across the battlefield. Looks like that's the end of Robert, I thought. I was about to turn around, when the liquid started to move, back into a humanoid shape. Impossible. How could he survive that? It was if he was invincible.

". If anything happens, tell Annabeth and… _my_ _parents_. I haven't even thought of them since before I left; they know nothing. Anyway, tell them and Annabeth, I will do the same if for you guys. But I don't think we will die, we have beaten worse than him, a ghost, who only seeks death by attacking us."

"We are the sons of the most powerful gods in the world. Even if he is imbued with the power of a primordial, we can beat him. Besides, we have done it before. We just need to find a weakness. Now, let's party. FOR OLYMPUS!" I shouted my battle cry, as Jason, Nico and I charged towards Robert, with the intent to kill.

**Poseidon's POV**

After I watched my demigod son leave my domain, I prepared for my fight against Keto, Phorcys and Oceanus. This battle would be the largest fight, the oceans have ever seen. I walked into my throne room and was greeted by my son and wife, fully donned in battle armor. _"What are your orders, my lord?" _A voice spoke in my head.

I turned to Delphinus, king of all dolphins and replied, "_Take a quarter of your soldiers and try to flank the enemy, while the other three quarters will guard the trench, to make sure that the enemy does not make it into Atlantis."_

You see, Atlantis is on the sea floor, but is also in a cave, so that any enemies that attack have to pass a trench, The Abyss, which is at the entrance of the cave. It is illuminated by gardens of glowing coral and pearls. As for escape routes, I created many smaller caves that branch off in each direction, so that no matter where we decide to travel, we will always have a way out.

After Delphinus left to carry out my commands, Triton walked forwards and reported, "We have ten thousand merman ready to fight, as well as every able bodied creature of the sea, that listens to you. The enemy has amassed at The Abyss and, according to our spies, they will attack soon. We wait for your command, my liege."

Triton bowed and walked away, to amass our troops, Amphitrite stepped forward. "Are you okay, my love? You seem worried. It is about Perseus, isn't it? I need to speak to you about him." She took a deep breath, before responding. "Demigods have a hard enough life, without me making it worse. I realize that now. If you ever need to talk about him, I am here." Then she walked away to talk strategy with the other mermen, leaving me astounded at her words.

_Percy_. My son's name felt hollow. He was my pride and joy, yet he had suffered so much in the short span of his life. However, he always kept a smile on his face, even after seeing the horrors of Tartarus. He had to do numerous quests, just because no one else would step up to do it.

He had the chance to abandon the Great Prophesy on Nico, but he refused, saying, "This is my destiny and I can't let anyone else suffer; I owe it to Nico, after what happened with Bianca." He became the hero everybody looked up to, without even trying, unlike Orion, who was an arrogant attention hog, who thought he could do anything.

"Sir, Oceanus is moving his forces across The Abyss, you, Amphitrite and Triton must meet him in battle." A young merman informed me. "Thank you." The young man left the throne room, no doubt going to deliver more messages.

So Oceanus, death is what you want? Then I will be happy to give it to you, I thought. I dissolved into water, along with my wife and son, so that we could teleport to the battlefield.

**Third Person POV**

If you haven't seen three powerful demigods charging towards a seemingly invincible enemy, count yourself lucky. You could literally see the lightning race across Jason's body, as he dashed towards the enemy. His blue iris' were glowing with lightning, looking towards his opponent with hate. His expression was like stone, unforgiving, showing no emotion.

Nico's body was enveloped in a cloud of shadows, so he looked like death itself. His eyes were enough to make full grown Cyclopes cry for their mommies. They were a deep brown, with tongues of dark fire writhing around inside of them. His expression promised pain, as he walked towards his enemy. This man tortured him and mocked him repeatedly; it was enough for Nico to want to throw his thrashing body, into the Fields of Punishment.

And then there was Percy. The demigod's sea green eyes had changed into a poisonous green that held no mercy or remorse. He wore an expression, which told you that this man had seen death. This was the Percy that had been to Tartarus. This Percy had witnessed the true horrors of the world and lived through them. This Percy was _powerful_.

The three demigods charged towards the enemy at lightning speed. The wind lifted Jason off the ground, a hurricane enveloped Percy and Nico shadow-traveled to the enemy.

They struck from all sides, Jason on the left, Nico on the right and Percy in the middle. Every strike was quick and precise. Their swords sunk deep into the wraith, like he was butter, but it did nothing to their seemingly invulnerable opponent.

As the sons of the Big Three attacked Robert, their companions were forced deeper into the forest, by the sheer number of enemies. The children of the Big Three attempted to pull their swords out, but it was no use.

The wraith simply picked the demigods up and tossed them to the side, as if they were not worthy of him. This got Percy mad; he hated being ignored and treated like trash. With a roar of fury, Percy pounced on Robert and repeatedly stabbed him in the back, but to no avail.

Robert grabbed the furious demigod off of his back and stabbed him, hilt deep, in the shoulder with his glowing blue sword. Percy screamed and thrashed around, but all Robert did was twist the sword, causing more pain to the raven-haired demigod.

Nothing the others did helped. Jason would stab Robert over and over, while Nico burnt his body with shadow fire. Unfortunately, Robert was impervious to their attacks. _**"Come with me, and I will stop this. If you don't, I will make you. **_

The son of Poseidon shook his head. Robert snarled, "Fine. Then I will make-"Robert was interrupted, when Jason slammed into him, effectively freeing Percy.

Percy fell to the ground, instantly staining it crimson, from his red bodily fluids. Soon a scarlet puddle was formed underneath the demigod, who was becoming paler by the second.

Nico rushed over and fed him ambrosia, but that only slowed the problem and didn't stop the bleeding. Nico muttered a Greek curse and quickly pulled out an Ace Bandage roll, which he used to stop the increasing river of red. Unbeknownst to the son of Hades, Robert had defeated his opponent and was creeping up behind him.

Robert conjured up a dagger and was about to stab Nico in the back, when he was slammed into, by none other than the pagasi, Blackjack. The flying horse reared on his two hind feet and neighed a challenge to the evil wraith.

The demented mortal, if he could be called that, climbed to his feet and conjured up two swords. He leapt forwards and stabbed at Blackjack's chest. Blackjack was too slow, as the twin swords pierced his chest, effectively injuring the horse. Blackjack crumpled to the ground, as blood started squirting out of his chest.

"You have made a grave mistake, _Robert_." Nico stated. "Blackjack was the only pagasi that accepted me, which means that was a personal offense. You tortured me mocked me for fun. Even before you became a ghost, you were despicable." Nico drew his Stygian Iron sword and leapt to his feet. "Now prepare to die, you worthless piece of trash."

As Nico and Robert moved closer to each other, a bleeding Jason moved off of the ground and silently crept up behind Robert. He picked up his gladius, from its place on the ground and quickly stabbed Robert in the back. Robert let out a roar of pain, like the blade actually hurt him.

Jason let out a cry of pain, as his sword exploded in his hands, leaving his hands burnt and cut. Robert grabbed onto him and hissed," _**You cannot defeat me; I am a primordial! YOU ARE NOTHING**_" He grabbed Jason's face and started squeezing it, trying to crush his cranium.

Jason struggled and kicked, but to no avail. He was saved by Nico, who tackled Robert, making him release Jason. Unfortunately for Nico, his sword flew several feet away from him, out of arms reach.

Robert grabbed onto Nico and started strangling him saying, _**"I am better than you, you insolent peasant! I can kill you with a flick of my finger. You call yourself a son of Hades? That's pathetic." **_

"_**You're scared of a fly and you're so skinny, that you could stand behind a flagpole. Don't get me started on your father. That useless god isn't even strong; he's weak! So weak, that he was exiled from Olympus. Nobody cares about him or you."**_

Robert's grip on Nico's neck slackened, when a voice echoed from the battlefield, "Why do you listen to your _mistress_, oh great wraith? All she will do is lead you to a life of slavery and servitude. Break the chains that she has tied around you." Percy stated.

Then he continued. "Prove you are better than her. Join us. Join the light. Don't be consumed by darkness. How many immortals have I killed? Too many to count. Don't make me add another, to my long list of names. Unhand Nico and we shall be lenient. We don't carry grudges." Even with excruciating pain, the raven-haired demigod stood tall in front of the evil wraith and looked him in the eye.

Robert considered Percy's proposal and released Nico. "Thank you Robert." Percy (thanked?) Percy slowly staggered forwards and reached into his backpack for ambrosia. As Percy was preoccupied, Robert walked up to him and delivered a powerful uppercut to his face.

Percy's head snapped to the ceiling, as his body flew into the air. The sick sound of bone breaking filled the air, as blood flew from the gaping wound in Percy's chin. A muffled thump was heard from the battlefield, as a body slammed into the ground.

"_**So much for him. Now, who's next?"**_ Robert asked, as he spat in the general direction of Percy's body. Robert turned around and fumbled around, once he realized Nico was missing. He spun around and caught the sharp punch aimed at his face, with the palm of his hand. Then he squeezed his opponent's hand, crushing the tendons and muscle underneath the skin.

A cry of pain erupted from the owner of the hand, Jason, as he struggled to move away from the unbearable agony. Robert lifted him above his head and sadistically declared, _**"This is going to be fun."**_ Then he slammed Jason's back against his knee, leaving the demigod bleeding in the dirt. Then he grabbed Jason's useless body and threw it to the side, like it was trash.

"_**The two of you were the sons of the most powerful gods and I beat you both, without using any of my powers. Now, for my last prize."**_ The wraith turned away from the two demigods bleeding bodies and approached his last enemy. Nico Di Angelo stood alone, as the corrupted mortal, no monster, walked up to him, ready to rip him apart.

The two stood twenty feet from each other, waiting for any sign of movement. In a blink of an eye, Nico was behind Robert, aiming for the back of his exposed neck, with his Stygian Iron sword. Nico was about to kill the wraith, when Robert suddenly vanished.

To late did Nico realize that Robert had his own way of teleporting. Robert grabbed Nico's arm and judo flipped him over his shoulder. He pinned the scrawny son of Hades underneath him, so that he could grab onto his arm and give it a vicious twist. Nico howled in pain, as his arm was broken, causing him unbearable pain, while he was repeatedly pummeled, by the harsh fist of his tormentor.

The son of Hades crumpled to his knees, as blow after blow wore him down. After Nico thought that the torture was over and that he could finally die, he was stabbed in the leg, by his own sword. He screamed in agony, as his sword devoured his soul and casted it into Tartarus.

After what seemed like hours, the agony in his leg stopped and was replaced with a warm sensation, which quickly spread thought out his whole body. He felt the muscles and tendons in his arm form back together, giving him relief from the terrible pain.

All of his wounds closed and he felt his strength grow stronger, until he felt as rejuvenated, as if he had slept for a week. He closed his hand around the pommel of his sword and said, "Apparently my sword heals me, what a pleasant surprise." He lifted the blade out of his leg and brandished it before him, as the muscles and tendons of his leg knitted back together.

The shadows around him grew, as his anger towards Robert grew. "I have traveled the Labyrinth and survived! I have saved Olympus! I have survived Tartarus! A place so evil, that the Fates themselves fear it. I live in the underworld. I have seen things that you could not possibly imagine. I am the son of Hades and I will not be conquered by a ghost! For I am the master of all ghosts! I am the Ghost King! He shouted.

After Nico's last word, he lifted his arms towards the ceiling, as the dead remnants of all time zones, crawled upwards from their place in the ground. From the time of Ancient Greece, to World War Two. "The dead have answered my call, their only objective, is to kill you." Nico stated.

The dead lumbered forwards attempting to kill their target, but they were to slow, as Robert burnt their corpses into ashes. "If they can't kill you, I will destroy you myself." Nico lifted his arms into the air and a silent battle took place between him and Robert.

Suddenly, Robert punched himself in the face, with his own fist. He staggered backwards, as he conjured a sword and positioned it over his heart.

Robert sat there for a few seconds preserating and breathing heavily, until he dropped the sword and sent a bolt of lightning, directly at Nico. The bolt collided with Nico's face and sent him tumbling to the ground. _**"This is going to be fun."**_ Robert stated. He walked over to Nico and was about to grab him, when a body slammed into him.

Robert rolled several times, while keeping his hand on the figure. He placed his hand on its face and shot bolts of energy into it. The demigod, Mark, cried out in pain as a glowing hand appeared on the place where Robert's hand was. His gray eyes turned into bright blue, void of emotion.

"_**Kill him."**_ Robert commanded. Mark walked over to Nico, like he was possessed and unsheathed his swords. He struck downwards with his swords, only to puncture the ground. Nico rolled to the side and used his leg to knock Mark onto the ground. He climbed to his feet and backed away from the possessed son of Athena.

A gasp was heard across the battlefield, as Annabeth saw her brother's eyes and his actions against Nico. Piper and Leo emerged from the trees and looked around in horror, after witnessing the massive amount of blood and gore strewn across the battlefield. _"What do you want me to do, my master? Shall I kill these, __**demigods**__" _Mark asked, with obvious distaste in his words.

"_**You may." **_Mark was about to lunge forwards, when Nico raised his hands and shouted, "I AM THE GHOST KING!" The reaction was instantaneous, as Robert crumpled to his knees and the blue light left Mark's eyes. "Wha- Where?" Mark stuttered.

Robert let out a roar of fury, before he sprinted towards Mark and tackled him, before quickly teleporting away. "What just happened?" Annabeth demanded. "There's no time! Get ambrosia; Percy is over by that tree." Nico replied, while pointing.

Annabeth hurried away, with a final questioning glance. "Piper, go find ambrosia and nectar, fast!" "But… Where's Jason?" "I will take you to him, but get ambrosia or he might die!" That shut her up, as she hurried to do what Nico asked.

As Piper sprinted to Jason's mangled body, running as fast as she could, Nico hobbled to Blackjack, to see if the pagisi was still alive. He made it to the pagisi, in time to see it give one last final whine, before closing its eyes and taking one last ragged breath.

Nico choked back a sob, after the only pagasi that respected him, had passed on. He didn't know what to do, as the pagasi dissolved into sea mist. Nico was torn from his thoughts, when he heard a Piper cry out in alarm.

He sprinted/hobbled to Piper to see her at on her knees next to her beloved. Jason opened his eyes and coughed, "Piper… There's not enough time… There' no healing… Just know that I love you… Always." She immediately fell to her knees and addressed his injuries, giving him large quantities of ambrosia and nectar, even though he said," There is no healing." After several miserable minutes, the son of Jupiter let out one last ragged breath, before passing into the void.

**There we go the tenth chapter of Percy Jackson The Cursed. **

**I don't like having Percy be too powerful, because I think it is unrealistic. **

**I am just going to ask, who is your favorite character in PJO or HOO? **

**Please Review and I will post another chapter, next week. **

**-MakaidosTheFirst.**


	9. Meetings, Grief and Threats

**Hey everybody!**

**Really feeling the love. Matt, if you don't like it, don't read it. As for my story, I don't see you writing any.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**I do not own PJO or HOO. I do own Mark and Robert though.**

**Last Time:**

_Nico sprinted/hobbled to Piper to see her at on her knees next to her beloved. Jason opened his eyes and coughed, "Piper… There's not enough time… There' no healing… Just know that I love you… Always." She immediately fell to her knees and addressed his injuries, giving him large quantities of ambrosia and nectar, even though he said," There is no healing." After several miserable minutes, the son of Jupiter let out one last ragged breath, before passing into the void._

**Now:**

**Writers POV or Third Person**

In a circular room, far underground, a glowing, ghostlike man appeared. He was in pristine condition, yet he was breathing heavily, as if he had just ran a mile. He was about eight feet tall and had blue and white eyes. He gave off an aura of strength and leadership, yet there was a certain fear to it. It made you want to hide in a hole and wait for the massive amount of power to disappear.

With his right hand, he was clutching onto a human boy, no older than sixteen. This boy had dark brown hair and was about six feet tall. But there were two things that stuck out. A handprint on his face and his glowing eyes. His eyes cast forth a creepy, blue glow, the same glow and color as the man holding onto him. The handprint was the exact same, but it seemed to pulse every time the boy's chest rose or fell.

The man released the boy, making him fall to the ground, and then he commanded, "Follow me, servant, and meet our master." The boy immediately climbed to his feet and followed his "master."

After mere seconds of walking, the pair reached a throne, in the center of the massive circular cavern. The throne was covered in darkness, taking the form of a humanoid shape. The shadowy creature beckoned the two forwards, which made the pair walk forwards and quickly bow to the creature sitting on the throne.

The creature stood on its feet and asked in a feminine voice, "Did you kill the demigods?" The glowing man replied, "No, but I did bring one, as you commanded." "Excellent." It (She?) walked forwards and inspected the boy.

"Why is he not trying to escape, and what happened to his eyes, they look identical to yours?" Asked the figure. "I have used the powers you have bestowed me with and controlled the pathetic demigod's mind, with but a sliver of my power." The blue covered man replied. "Now lock him in a cell. We will need him, to ensure the sacrifice is completed." Then the three people disappeared into the shadows.

**Nico's POV**

No… No… No… I kept repeating that same word in my head, as Piper cried over the lifeless body of her beloved. I could feel the life slowly drain out of Jason's body, as his soul was dragged into the underworld. Why did this always happen to the people I care about? First Bianca and now Jason. When would something good ever happen in my life? That was all my life was, a massive train wreck.

I fell to my knees beside my friend and started to scream into the sky and tear my hair out, because of the unfairness of it all. I couldn't lose somebody else. "Zeus!" I screamed into the sky. "Your son is dead! You did nothing to stop it! You could have saved him! This is all your fault! You killed him! You could have protected him!"

I didn't notice, until later, but rain clouds had started to form overhead, blocking out the sun and watering the Earth with thousands of droplets. I could hear the broken voice of Piper to my left commanding, "Jason! Wake up! You can't die…"

But her attempts at charmspeake were in vain, as Jason did not wake up. I was so mad, I had to punch something, or else I would explode. I raised my fist and punched the nearest object. My fist slammed into a stump, causing my knuckles to break and leaving the tendons and bone dangling from the gaping hole in my fist.

I didn't care. The pain felt good. It distracted me from the overwhelming sadness of losing a loved one. Jason was my brother, my older brother. Nothing was said, as the pair of demigods wordlessly sobbed for their dead friend.

As I sat in the rain, silently thinking about Jason, I got an idea. "Piper, I need you to do exactly as I say." I climbed to my feet and told her my idiotic plan. She listened intently shaking her head at times, but finally coming to the conclusion that she couldn't stop me.

"Zeus!" I shouted at the sky again. "Come and kill me, you stupid pig! Your ugly! The only reason Kronos didn't eat you, was because you were so hideous! That is why your mother hid you, not to keep you safe, but to get away from you! A Cyclops is more handsome than you! Heck, even Typhon is more handsome than you! When the band, One Direction, saw your face, they went the other direction! The only reason you have a wife, is because you kidnapped her!"

"Your so dumb, you don't know how to sing the alphabet. I bet you don't even know who lives in The White House. Your also prideful. All you care about is praise and glory. That's why you picked the sky as your domain, so that the birds could sing your name forever, so that your self-esteem could be boosted."

After the last word faded from my mouth, the sound of thunder started to echo from the sky. After a couple of seconds, a brilliantly white bolt of lightning fell from the sky, heading towards me, ready to smite the impolite demigod.

"Piper now!" I shouted, as the lightning bolt had almost reached him. I shadow-traveled Jason directly under the spot where the lightning bolt was about to hit, right when Piper started charmspeaking. She repeated over and over, "JASON WAKE UP!"

The lightning bolt slammed into Jason's body, fueling it with the electrical currents of his father's domain. Hopefully, the lightning bolt, plus the charmspeak, would heal Jason and bring him back to life. Jason's body was shaking, from the massive amount of electricity trapped within him, so right at the peak of the surge, Piper shouted, "JASON WAKE UP!" Her voice seemed to echo all the way down to the underworld.

Her voice was searching for the person, who had once resided within the body. It was so powerful; it made my weary eyes pop open, like I had drunken five twenty Ounce Mountain Dews. Jason's body shook and shook and shook, until his lifeless body screamed. It was a scream of pain, from the raw power flowing within his body. A blue glow ran across his skin, blackening the ground and destroying anything within ten feet.

After a few seconds, the blue glow faded and Jason's screams stopped, causing Piper and I to cautiously walk towards our previously dead friend. When we reached him, he was breathing. Actually breathing. We had brought him back to life, using electricity and charmspeake. Piper let out a cry of relief and tackled Jason in a massive hug.

I found myself smiling, at the prospect of one of my best friends coming back to life. Then I noticed that the forest was quiet and I had not heard from any of the others in a long time. Before I could I time to process what was happening, Piper and I were hanging upside down, by a rope tied around our ankles. Then the forest moved behind us and I heard a voice say, "Well… What have we here?"

**Frank's POV**

It was another normal day in Camp Jupiter. I was sitting at the Praetor table, in the cafeteria, inspecting the paperwork that I had yet to finish. Chiron had contacted us about the current quest the Greeks were taking and Percy's condition, so we were about to have meeting to tell everybody about the situation.

As I was thinking about these things, Reyna stood up and announced, "All centurions meet up in the Senate Court." **(If any of you know what the Senate place is actually called, please tell me.)** After the last word left her mouth, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the centurions confused.

I quickly stood up and followed her; the rest of the centurions followed my lead, including Hazel. Many centurions ran up to me and asked, "What is the meeting about?" I responded, "Just wait and Reyna and I will answer all of your questions." I replied.

After my words, we walked in silence, until we reached our designated destination. As we took our seats, Reyna said, "It has come to our attention that a new war may very well be upon us." The reaction was instantaneous, as all of the Romans mouths dropped open, at the aspect of going to war, so soon after the last one.

Hazel stepped forwards and asked, "How do you know?" This question led to Reyna explaining the events, which had taken place at Camp Half-Blood, and answering most of the questions the centurions had.

After what seemed like an hour, the centurions stopped asking questions and waited for Reyna's and I's commands. "Double the guards at the _murum urbis_ (Walls of the city) and build water cannons and scorpion ballistae along the walls, so that the defenders will have a chance to repel any attackers we may encounter. Remember, our primary goal is to keep the people of New Rome safe. I also want to make the training harder, since we have relaxed too much, after the end of the Giant War."

"I want you." She pointed at a son of Mars. "To check on our supply of weapons and make sure, we have enough Imperial Gold for the upcoming fight." "Now you, you, you and you." She said, pointing to four legionaries. "Go to Seattle and ask the Amazons, for assistance." "Now do as I say and tell your comrades." After she finished her commands, all of the centurions dispersed, except for Hazel, so that they could fulfill their different duties to defend the city.

"We don't have enough people…" Reyna said. "We lost too many in the last war. If this new enemy strikes soon… We will not be able to resist their attack." "That's what people said about the last war and guess what? We won." I said, in an attempt to fuel Reyna's hope.

"Yes we did. And this time, we have the eagle, thanks to Percy." The three of us sat in silence, thinking about the state of our friend. "Come on." I said. "Let's defend the city." I helped Reyna and Hazel up, so we could help our friends. We walked out the door, at the same time a scream pierced the air. We dashed into the street to be met with the sound of flames burning through buildings. "What the heck?" I asked.

Green fire was burning across the roof of a building, trapping the helpless people inside the burning house. I looked around for the cause of the fire and noticed a figure running along the roofs of New Rome, setting multiple ablaze with Greek fire.

I got mad. This person was killing the people, in _my_ city that _I_ was supposed to defend. Knowing that I had to catch the figure, before he escaped, I shape shifted into an eagle. I unfurled my wings and launched myself into the sky, so that I could make this person, pay for their crimes. I soured into the sky and sped towards the specter, as fast as my wings could carry me. When I was close enough, I shape shifted back into my human form and tackled the human to the ground.

It was wearing a black cloak, which seemed to leach onto my essence and squeeze the life out of it. I ripped off its cloak and threw it to the ground, so that its effects would no longer damage me. Underneath the cloak, I saw black eyes and a bruised face. The figure shoved me off of him and unsheathed a sword. The sword had black fire running along its blade and white speckles along the edges. It was taking in the light around it, making the sky darken from the power of the sword. Many lives most have been lost to forge a blade of that power.

I snatched my bow from behind me and nocked an arrow. I pointed my arrow at him, making him snarl, "So this is the new praetor? You don't look like much. Although, you look better than before you went on the quest to kill Gaea. Before that, you didn't even know how to lift a sword." The person stated.

"How do you know me?" I growled. "My mistress has shown me many things about the world. She keeps me well informed about the goings of the world, so that I could always be ready to serve her will."

After he finished talking, he ducked under my bow and punched me in the gut. I doubled over in pain, but then the figure ripped the bow from my hands and slammed me in the head with it. Then he grabbed it and made a huge show of breaking it across his knee.

"This will make fine kindling, for the downfall of New Rome. You know praetor, when I am done destroying New Rome, I think I will keep Hazel alive, so that I could torture her for the rest of her life." He declared. He kicked my face, making me fall to the ground. I tripped him and scrambled to my feet, so that I could unsheathe my _gladius_.

I positioned the blade at his throat and said, "Try, and you will lose your head, you silver tongued snake." The figure in black just laughed and replied, "You wouldn't dare. You're a Praetor. You won't kill me, that would set a bad example, for all of the other little demigods."

"Don't try me. You burnt my city and threatened my girl. That's a personal offense." I said, while digging my sword into his neck. "Now don't move, so that I can bring you to the Senate, where you will be trailed and then hung for your crimes." I lunged towards him with my hands, but he dodged and melted into the shadows. I turned around and was met with a hellhound, trying to eat my face.

I dodged to the right and slashed with my sword. I heard a satisfying yelp, which was followed by a growl, since my sword pierced the beast's hide. I tore my sword out of its thick skin and quickly stabbed at its head. It dodged my attack and pounced on top of me. No matter how much I struggled, it still pinned me under it.

I could hear the shouting of Hazel and Reyna, as they attempted to reach the top of the rooftop, but it would take them too long, since I was about to be devoured. The creature raked its claws against my arm, causing me pain. It seemed as if the hellhound wanted to torture me, before killing me.

I bit my tongue to stop from screaming in pain, as it slashed my leg with its massive claws. But then the weight on me lessened, as the hellhound transformed into the same figure I had seen before. He grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me into the air.

He carried me over to the edge of the roof, about fifty feet above the ground. A fall like that might kill me, but I doubt it, I thought. He lifted me over the edge and shouted across the town of New Rome, "Do you see how easily I could have killed your praetor? You Romans are weak. Always second best to the Greeks. Always kicked to the sidelines, because you were always second best, next to the Greeks."

"Join me and we will crush the Greeks and start anew in this world. Without the corruption of the gods and their stupid rules. I will give you freedom! Freedom to do what you want and steal and pillage the entire world! For every day you don't join my cause, New Rome will suffer the consequences. The era of the Olympians, is over. Now, make way for the Primordials, to take back their rightful place, as the rulers of the world. Now, this is what will happen to those who refuse to join the Primordials." He released his grip on my shirt and I fell from the towering rooftops, to the crowded street below.

**There we go eleventh chapter of Percy Jackson The Cursed.**

**Before you guys ask, Frank couldn't shape shift, because he was injured. **

**Please Review and I will update again, next week.**

**-MakaidosTheFirst**


	10. Shocking News and New Revelations

**I forgive you Matt, but seriously, I might kill somebody, so watch out. And if you don't like people dying, then you had better stop reading.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Robert, Mark, Eric and Theseus though.**

**Last Time:**

"_Join me and we will crush the Greeks and start anew in this world. Without the corruption of the gods and their stupid rules. I will give you freedom! Freedom to do what you want and steal and pillage the entire world! For every day you don't join my cause, New Rome will suffer the consequences. The era of the Olympians, is over. Now, make way for the Primordials, to take back their rightful place, as the rulers of the world. Now, this is what will happen to those who refuse to join the Primordials." He released his grip on my shirt and I fell from the towering rooftops, to the crowded street below._

**Now:**

**Chiron's POV**

It was just a day after Percy, Annabeth and Mark left on their quest and things were not looking good for Percy. Most of the cabins despised him and labeled him a murderer, for his accidental killings of the Athena children.

I let out a sigh, at the mistreatment of the Saviors of Olympus. They went through Tartarus, just so that they could be together and save the world. They saved the world twice, and they still were not gods.

They deserved better than the mistreatment directed at them. They should be remembered as the Saviors of Olympus, not the traitors. Oh I forgot about Mark, well… he didn't do one hundredth of the things that they did. "Chiron?" A voice shook me out of my thoughts, as I was brought back to reality.

I was in a meeting regarding the current prophesy and what it meant for the safety of the camp and the children. "Yes?" I answered. "We were discussing the threat, which is the _freak_; you people call The Savior of Olympus." I looked over at the voice and realized it was Eric, a son of Ares, who took up John's mantle, after Percy killed him in his anger. It seems that all of Ares children are stupid.

"What would you have us do, kill him? He has proven himself time and time and time again, that he is trustworthy. He will fight this prophesy and curse and use it for the better of camp and the world. And you call him a traitor. Did you do half the things he has done? Have you fallen into _Tartarus_? I wouldn't be talking if I were you." I defended.

The boy just sneered and looked away from my gaze. "Now… Since that matter is finished, we can move onto the next step of our meeting, defense." Malcolm stated. "We need more protection. Thalia's tree will not have the power to defend against an army or any natural causes for that matter, if indeed the end of the world is nigh."

"We need to defend our home, so we must place patrols of demigods, satyrs and nymphs to guard camp, while we do our best to strengthen our defenses." I let our second best strategist drone on and on about what we should do, until finally he finished and the demigods disperses to do their duties, which Malcolm had assigned.

I wheeled back to my office, when I caught myself looking at pictures of past demigods, some dead, some alive. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind me and Zeus appeared. He walked menacingly towards me, looking like he wanted to electrocute me.

"You! You taught that insolent brat of Hades! You taught him to insult the gods and the ancient laws! You will pay!" He thundered. **(Yep, thundered.) **"My lord, I would never teach any demigod to insult a god. Who said this to you? Who would dare insult the mighty, all powerful, astounding, King of the gods?" I reasoned, trying to appease his misguided wrath.

"Perhaps you are right. But I still must punish that _boy_, for what he did." Zeus sighed and said, "My son was murdered, by a wraith, whose names is Robert. Nico Di Angelo blamed his death on me and started insulting me, so I smote him. I was very delighted that my lightning bolt hit him, because I could hear his screams from Olympus. "

"However, he did not die, for Hades said nothing about the matter at hand. If you ever see him, capture him and bring him onto Olympus, where he will be trialed and then executed. Nico Di Angelo is hereby declared an enemy of Olympus and a traitor, who will suffer the consequences that come with those transgressions. That is an order from the master of the universe, Zeus." He proudly said and teleported away in a flash of light.

**Percy's POV**

When I woke up from my sleep, my whole body was hurting. It felt like I had been run over by a tractor. My chin felt like I had been hit by a wrecking ball. I opened my eyes, to reveal that I was in a jail cell. What the heck? The last thing I remembered was being smacked in the face by the seemingly invincible blue ghost man, Robert.

I opened my eyes and looked around at my surroundings. I was in a cage, in what appeared to be a cottage. There was a fireplace and heads and pelts of various animals along the walls and floor. Why was I in a cage? I noticed that my friends were also in cages around me, with various animals in other cages.

"Where are we?" I asked. They turned to me and let out a sigh of relief, I guess I was out for a while. "We don't know…" Nico stated. "After Piper and I resurrected Jason-" "Wait… What!?" I shouted. "It's not important."

"Anyway, we heard a voice say, 'What do we have here' and then we found ourselves face to face with a giant, who had a bow and hunting knives, pulling off the hunter look. He walked to us and injected us with a tranquillizer dart. Then we woke up here."

"Did he take our weapons?" They nodded, but I had a magical weapon. I checked my pocket and realized that it was right where it always was. I took the pen out of my pocket and uncapped. I watched as nothing happened. My trusty sword had failed me. It didn't work.

"What the heck? It won't work!" I declared. I couldn't believe it. "If that won't work, I will vapor-travel out of here." I concentrated on turning myself into liquid, but quickly found out I couldn't. Then I noticed that all of our cells had abilities that made our powers useless. Nico's cell was covered with light, not a shadow in sight that he could shadow-travel through. Jason's was pretty air tight, so it only allowed a tiny bit of air to travel in and out. Then there was Leo, who was in a cell that looked like it came from Antarctica. It was so cold; he couldn't even use his fire, because his body was to cold. Whoever trapped us knew what we were capable of.

_TIME SKIP_

After several hours of trying to escape, we gave up and waited for our captor. I was about to fall asleep, when a loud bang resonated throughout the room. A door opened and a giant walked through. He was only called a giant, because he was tall.

He was about seven feet tall and looked like a normal hunter, if not for the crazy gleam in his eyes. He looked us over, as if we were prey and not human beings. "So… These are some of the demigods, who saved the world?"

His voice was booming and filled with disbelief. "Let me just say, that your quest was doomed from the start. Once my mistress regains her strength, the age of the gods will end." After he stated that, he continued by saying, "Now do you know who I am? Take a look around you, this is my hobby."

I looked around at all of the animal heads and noticed that there were monster heads as well. Inside the cells, there were normal animals and monsters. There was even a Hydra inside a cell. "My name is Orion." He announced, shocking everyone. "You should be dead!" Leo exclaimed.

"I should, but about a year ago, there was a disturbance in the underworld. It let the dead come back to life. So when I escaped, I was determined to help in effort of destroying the gods. However, Gaea rejected me, because she assumed I was still loyal to Olympus, even though Apollo killed me."

"So I bided my time and waited for the perfect chance to enact my revenge on Olympus. Fortunately, it has arrived. With the stirring of my mistress, monsters have been coming back to the Earth at an increased rate. Now we have enough monsters and demigods to destroy Olympus."

"And I have offered myself to help their cause. My mistress gladly accepted my help and has given me everything I wished for. I was tasked with killing any demigpd, who was stupid enough to travel through my forest. I intend to kill you, but first, I want to play a game."

"See, the prey I hunt is too easy for me, always trampling through the forest and leaving a massive trail behind, even if they were small demigods. They were all like drunken water buffalo. Now, since you are the best demigods of this generation, I want to hunt you, before I kill you. I want to give you a chance to run, before I end your hopeless lives."

"You will have no weapons and I will only let one of you run at a time. If you are good, maybe I will keep you alive, so that I will always have somewhat of a challenge, whenever I feel like it. Now here is food and water, eat, drink and rest, because you will need it for tonight."

**Frank's POV**

You know when someone told me that I would fall to my death in a city where I was basically the leader of; I would have asked what they were smoking. I never thought my life would change this drastically in only a few months' time. It seemed surreal.

I thought of these things, as I fell from the top of the building, to the horror filled faces of the people below. I could see my gravestone now: Frank: He died age seventeen, fell to death after being pushed by a psycho ghost man, who wanted to send a message to the people of Frank's city, that he would kill them all. Pretty gruesome, if you ask me.

Think Frank! Check your inventory. I can't shape shift, I am injured. My sword won't do anything, except give me a way to kill myself, before I reach the ground. I have my bow, but what will a couple of arrows do? Unless… An idea started forming in my mind. I took out a special arrow, which I use to scale the walls in the war games we have on the Field of Mars.

I notched my bow and waited until I stopped spinning and then I took the shot. I watched as my arrow flew through the air and slammed into the side of the building and miraculously dug into the wood. Yes! My grapple arrow had worked. Now here was the painful part. The arrow held in the wall, so it dragged my body towards it, resulting in me hitting the wall and completely decimating it from the force of the collision .

I rolled across the floor, until I ran into the other wall. I took a breath, but was alarmed that I couldn't breathe; it was if my lungs had stopped working. I took gasping breaths, but not a hint of oxygen came into my lungs. I was starting to panic.

After all I had done in my life, I had to be killed by running into a wall. It was as if the Fates didn't care about me. Wait… I am destined to die holding my fire wood, so that means I will survive. Right? With that miniscule amount of resolve I lay there gasping for breath and waiting for the end or air to flood my lungs. After several horrifying seconds, my lungs took in great quantities of air.

Once I regained my breath, I climbed to my feet and instantly fell to the ground. It was as if someone was burning my body with lava. That wall can pack a punch. Just push through the pain Frank, do it for Hazel, what if that creep gets to her? Go! I climbed to my feet and struggled up the stairs, towards the psychopath above me.

**Poseidon's POV**

Nothing can truly prepare you for the true horror of war. The cold bodies of your friends and allies falling to the ground, all because of a stupid disagreement with somebody. The battle had started off well enough, we marched to the lines of our common enemies and prepared for the battle, that would decide who would rule the seas.

My son, wife and I marched/swam to the front lines of our army, so that we displayed confidence and hope to our soldiers, giving them a reason to fight. Because it wasn't hopeless. We could defeat the titans, besides we had done so before.

My family each wore a unique set of armor, each different from the other. Mine was made of Atlantean Silver, which had waves of blue across the surface. My army and the titans' army met up on each side of The Abyss, so I commanded my troops to wait for our enemies' move. Silence filled the water, as the two armies faced off in a standstill, neither giving any ground.

I was about to turn around and command my troops to attack, when the enemy let out a booming war cry, which echoed across the ocean floor, until it reached our ears. "So it begins." I stated. I looked over at our enemy and raised my trident high in the air and shot a green beam of light from the tines of my sacred weapon.

I stopped the beam and said to my troops, "Do you see those monsters over there? They are coming to destroy your homes and kill your families. They will not stop, until all of the oceans are controlled and enslaved by their kind. They wish to take over our cities and reduced them into rubble. Our homes will be nothing but the reminder of a failed battle. A frivolous attempt."

"Unless we fight for our families. A house is nothing but a shelter over our heads, our families are the things that need to be treasured and kept close, because without them, life wouldn't be worth living. And if those beasts from hell think that they can take our families away from us, then they will feel the cold touch of a blade, as it pierces their stomachs and beheads them."

"Now know this, each and every one of you, who fights for their families, will be remembered in Elysium. Now go my friends, and enact your revenge on the enemy, who has foolishly attacked the united people of Atlantis. Charge!"

My warriors let out a deafening battle cry, which resonated throughout the ocean, as they rushed to stop the enemy, who was foolishly attacking their city. I ran to a hippocampi and asked, "Typhoon, would you please allow me to ride you into yet another glorious battle?" "_The pleasure would be all mine, my lord."_

I mounted Typhoon, the king of the hippocampi and rode him into battle, alongside my family, mermen and Cyclopes. Each side rushed across The Abyss, both sides anxious to conquer their foes. We crashed into the enemy head on. I deflected a strike towards my chest with my trident and immediately threw it at my attacker.

It lodged in his throat, so I quickly summoned it back into my hands, so that I could continue fighting. It seemed like there were evil mermen, tehlkines and other nasty sea creatures sent to kill us. I launched myself off of Typhoon and used the currents to propel me through the water. I slammed into an enemy and quickly drove my trident into his chest. It was sad that I had to kill my subjects.

I spun in a circle, once I had been surrounded and ducked underneath a spear thrust and stabbed the owner in the stomach, and then I reeled around and vaulted over the swords aimed at my back. I sunk my trident into another man's neck and quickly shot ice daggers from my hands, which decimated the remaining enemy surrounding me. I swam over my fallen foes and was about to summon a beam, which would incinerate a large number of the enemy, but thought better of it, since I still have to verse a couple titans.

I was about to dive back into the fray, when Oceanus, Phorcys and Keto arrived. I telepathically communicated with my family and we gathered around, in preparation for the coming fight. I teleported us twenty feet away from the trio and stated, "Lets settle this once and for all." Then the three of us sprinted towards our foes and started the battle for the oceans.

**There we go chapter twelve of Percy Jackson The Cursed. Didn't really like this chapter, not enough fighting, but you get what you get. For now, I will update randomly, but my chapters will always be posted either on Wednesday or after. Please comment and I will update sometime.**

**If any of you want a friend to play with on Call of Duty Black Ops 2, PS3, then just give me a friend request, my names the same, but give me a reason, so that I know you are from this side, because I always get random friend requests. **

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst.**


	11. The Hunter and War

**I want to thank the following people for favoring my story and following it. I love you guys. **

**AKUTOOTH**

**Ajacks1996**

**Leifconner1234**

**Loverbooks**

**MistyWolfTheBroken**

**Shiny Star**

**ThePieRoh**

**billybobojo**

**ootjebootje**

**xeric. talaverax**

**AncientTide**

**MassDragonbornEffect**

**Kira66**

**But most of all, I absolutely adore these people, because they reviewed and actually gave me ideas or helped with my story.**

**Matt**

**percabethforever6775**

**percychaos**

**GreenHorn22**

**Xeric. talaverax**

**ShinyStar**

**ThePieRoh**

**Stephen**

**Thank You so much! Please keep reviewing and know that I listen to each and every one of your reviews. I posted early, and I will update by Wednesday for sure, but it might come sooner. So be happy. **

**Matt: I will think upon your idea, I am not sure if it is going to have Chaos or not. Thank you for the idea. Zeus is a jerk.**

**Percabethforever6775: I love your name and thank you for telling me about the forum. I really needed the help. Thank You.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Theseus and Robert though. **

**Last Time:**

_I was about to dive back into the fray, when Oceanus, Phorcys and Keto arrived. I telepathically communicated with my family and we gathered around, in preparation for the coming fight. I teleported us twenty feet away from the trio and stated, "Lets settle this once and for all." Then the three of us sprinted towards our foes and started the battle for the oceans._

**Now:**

**Leo's POV**

It was cold. So cold. My body felt like a Popsicle. I had woken up during the night, I think it was nighttime, but I couldn't be sure, because there were no windows. Anyway, I was lying in a ball on top of a bed, with no blankets, freezing to death. I hate Orion. He locked me up in a prison cell, which is kept at artic temperatures, just so that I wouldn't escape. Not that I can blame him; it was an elaborate plan.

I couldn't feel my fingers; it was as if they weren't connected to my body at all. Think Leo, think! There is always a way out, no matter how hard it seems. I don't have my tool belt and I can't use fire. I don't know what to do. First, I need to get rid of that air, but where is it coming from? I looked around my cell, but noticed that there was nothing there. Unless… Maybe there's a vent, like the main hero always uses in the movies to escape.

There was only a bed, with no blankets, a sink, which looked like it hadn't been used since Zeus was a baby and a toilet, which smelled like, well, crap. There was nothing else. Maybe if I move some things around, there would be hidden vents underneath. I moved the bed, and there was nothing, but a cobweb covered wall.

I tried the sink, but it wouldn't budge. Figures. I even checked behind the toilet and was rewarded with nothing, but the smell of urine and feces. As I attempted to hold my bile inside my stomach, I thought about the possible ways of cold air coming into my cell. My friends had said that their cells were .perfectly warm, which means that the freezing air was coming from somewhere in here.

Where had I not looked? I studied the walls and floor again, but there was nothing there, even to my trained eyes. Unless… I mentally face-palmed myself and looked at the celling, which was about eight feet above me. I was delighted to see that there was a vent, which seemed to be blowing the frigid air, into the room.

Now, to get up there. I attempted to push the bed over, but it seemed to be connected to the floor. I grunted, as I pushed the bed and my small noise caught the attention of most of my friends. Percy, Piper and Annabeth looked over at me. I tried jumping towards the ceiling, but I was too small."I need help!" I hissed. "Stupid short people conspiracy!" "What? Never mind, what can we do?" Annabeth asked. "I don't know. Call Jason, unless he can't hear through his little bad boy cell in the corner over there."

"Psst! Jason. Can you hear me?" Piper, who was closest to Jason's cell asked. No reply came from the seemingly air tight box. I wonder if he is still alive, I wondered. Bad Leo! Don't think like that. "Is there any way out of your cells?" I watched as they rummaged around in their cells trying to find a way out. I will say this about Orion, he isn't stupid. He didn't even put a sink in Percy's cell. I wonder if he has each of the cells marked, like at the door it says, Hermes' children or Aphrodite's children. Dang my ADHD.

After my friends gave me hopeless faces, I started to think. Ok, so my cell had really cold air in it, so what would happen if I could eliminate the frigid air or at least warm it up? Then I could burn the door, free my friends and escape. If only I could heat up my frigid cell.

The only person, who could rid my cell of the cold, is… Percy. Duh. "Hey, Percy. Can you somehow get rid of the air or make it into water, so that I can warm up and burn the door down?" "I'll try." Was his response, as he closed his eyes in concentration. I sat there for a couple of seconds, waiting for something to happen, when Percy let out a scream of pain and collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed and attempted to reach her boyfriend. Dang it! Orion really did think of everything. How did he enchant our cells? It doesn't make any sense, how did he achieve all of this power? Maybe his mistress enchanted the cells for him, so that all of his "prey" could be safely contained. I started jumping uselessly towards the ceiling, hoping that a miracle would happen and I would be launched into the air.

After a few minutes of trying to do the impossible, I gave up, like I knew I would. There is always a way out of any problem, if you have enough time to analyze your environment. I looked closely at the walls, floor and ceiling again and found nothing.

"This is so stupid! There has to be a way out! I won't just sit here and wait my turn to be turned into an animal by a creepy ghost of a hunter! My life can't end like this! Where is my happy ending! Don't I even get any recognition at all, even for making a spanking hot war machine and being the Supreme Commander of The Argo Two, I still don't have my stories told and explained to the younger campers!" I ranted.

"It's as if nobody cares about me! Nobody cares about me." I quietly said and slid to the ground, thinking about my terrible life. Hera trained me at a young age, so that I could help defeat Gaea and free Hera, but after Gaea had been put back to sleep, it was as if my life didn't matter anymore. I didn't have a purpose. My life was useless.

Just keep running, that's always been my motto and I had thought that I could finally stop running. But in life, there really are no happy endings. But I know that even though our lives suck, we still have the power to make a change. I was told that as a demigod, all we do is fight and die for the gods, so that we could protect humanity, but that's not the case. We fight because we want a better world. We fight so that we can push back the armies of darkness and do what must be done, for ourselves and our friends. We fight because we have to.

We fight the endless battle, the one that must always be fought, or else the world will fall into darkness. The battle of good and evil. And this battle we cannot win alone, we must be united, The Greeks and Romans alike, because we are stronger together. We are strong enough to push back the growing tide of evil and clear the way for the next generation of demigods, so that they can live in a more peaceful world, one where the monsters had yet to reform.

I can't give up now. Not when I have gotten this far and I have not failed. I won't lie on the ground in a pool of my own blood, as that stupid hunter skins me and drapes my hide on the wall, as a trophy for all to see. No. Never.

I pushed off of the dirty ground, with new resolve and inspected the walls once again and this time, I found that the sink didn't entirely cover an outline of a hole, behind it. Yes! An escape route! I pushed against the sink and it eventually moved, inch by inch.

When it was no longer covering the hole, I stopped pushing it and wiped the sweat from my brow. I looked to the side and all I saw was inky blackness. It was a tunnel leading to nowhere. A door opened behind me and I cursed, before quickly pushed the sink back into place, and diving onto my bed. I put on my best "bored out of my mind" face and sprawled on the bed.

Orion passed in front of my cell and said, "Hey, fire user." He passed me some food and water. "You don't look like much. Scrawny arms and a stupid sense of humor. Grow up. Can't you see nobody cares about you?" He asked, before finishing up with, "If I see you doing anything I don't like, well, let's just say Cyclopes really like spicy food."

After he threatened me and attempted to make me angry, he tried to walk away, but I stated, "Shut Fish Face. You know nothing. You're the one who got blinded for being stupid. Now use that brain of yours and get it through your thick skull, that I will never turn on my friends. Ever." His hand curled into a fist and he looked at me with hatred, before smiling and walking away, looking like he knew something I didn't.

Now, back to the matter at hand. I pushed the sink away again and looked around to make sure it was safe, before I plunged into the frigid blackness, inside the wall.

**Frank's POV**

I climbed the stairs two at a time, attempting to reach to top, before the crazy bloodthirsty being could blow up Camp Jupiter. I reached the top of the roof and was shocked to see the streets being attacked, by… demigods. They were stealing, killing and looting whatever they could. It was a riot.

And then there was the being looking over the edge with a sadistic smile on his face, as he watched the death and destruction he had imbued with the people of Camp Jupiter. He turned to face me and declared, "The city will crumble. All ready your most trusted citizens have turned on the people and are killing them, as we speak."

"You have failed your people. They will cry out for deliverance from the pain that is being inflicted upon them, but there will be no answer. The gods have forsaken you, just as they have forsaken them. They will cry for help, they will wait for the heroes of this age, but there will be no answer, because they have been silenced."

"The time is short for your people. They will die in agony and despair, while The Mist will dissipate and the mortals will see you as you truly are. Killers. Murderers. Stealers. Villains. Failures. Mistakes. For you have done all of these things, while you attempted to stop the turning of the next age. There is nothing you can do, as the mortals raze Olympus and Camp-Halfblood."

"Your friends have died on their quest to stop us; don't make the same mistake as them. You need to realize that your battle is futile. There is nothing you can do, as monsters destroy your homes and annihilate the sacred places of your kind and reduce them to rubble. There will be no second chance, no life after death. It will all be destroyed, as the gods are cast into Tartarus and Western Civilization will fade from existence."

"You can stop all of this, if you join me, join my mistress. She doesn't want the deaths of millions, she only wants the gods. Save them, by saving yourself. I promise my mistress will be lenient. Now join me or watch Camp Jupiter fall. Is it worth it to hear the screams of the ones you failed? Join me."

He had an outstretched hand towards me. His argument was persuasive, but there was one flaw; he didn't say he wouldn't kill the demigods and their families. I extended my hand forwards and while he was struggling to hold in his excitement, I tackled him off of the building.

I know, I know, stupid idea, but I needed to kill him, and I had a backup plan. I slammed my fist into his head and then I grabbed his arm and tapped into the strength I receive from shape shifting, I snapped his arm. The useless bit of arm flopped around and sprayed droplets of crimson across the air and onto the floor, which was flying towards us. He screamed in pain, as his arm flopped around wildly, like a crazy helicopter.

I grabbed his arm and kicked my legs into his body, making it go one way and his arm went the other. There was a sick _crunch_ and then he went flying one way and his arm and I went the other. I heard him whimpering, as he hopefully fell to his death.

My plan was, wound him, so that he couldn't shape-shift or shadow-travel and then I would shape-shift into a bird and fly away. I transformed into a bird effortlessly, thanks to some ambrosia and nectar. I watched as my foe fell towards the street and upon impact, became splattered across the pavement. Your reign of terror ends, crazy ghost man. After I watched the apparition figure's demise, I angled towards the Senate House, where I would hopefully find Reyna and Hazel. I flew as fast as I could, so that I could put an end to the slaughter that was unfolding below me, as many of Octavian's followers used any object they could find, to brutally murder everyone in their path. It was a scene from a horror film.

I watched as a kid, no older than eight, watched her parents die right in front of her, from the evil specters. She screamed in terror and backed up into a wall, while crying out, "Mom! Dad! No!" One of the evil demigods turned to the kid and lifted a hammer above his head, ready to kill the harmless eight year old. She shrunk into a ball and started to hyperventilate, the whole time tears were leaking from her closed eyelids. That set me off. There is no honor in killing, but whoever kills a child, deserves Tartarus.

I roared in anger and transformed into a fire-breathing dragon. I swooped low and snatched the demigod in my claws and turned my back to the girl, so that she could not see the horror that I was about to ensue upon the man who dared hurt a child.

I stabbed the half-blood through his chest, using a single clawed finger, and then I savagely tore him in half. I threw him to the side, and out of a view of the little girl. I shape-shifted back into my human form, and walked towards the eight year old, where I sunk down to my knees. I extended my and hand spoke in a soothing voice, "That man won't hurt you, I took care of him. Now, let me bring you to a safe place." She screamed and pushed against the wall, as far as she could go. After she didn't feel anything, she looked at me and cautiously took my hand and allowed me to bring her toward a vacant house.

I saw a friendly demigod heading my way and shouted, "Dakota! I need your help." He sprinted over to me, dodging the multiple objects thrown at him. "What's up Praetor?" Dakota inquired. "I need you to take her to the place where the rest of the people are, so that I can help end this." Dokata wordlessly picked up the little girl and brought her to safety, the whole time muttering insurances.

I picked myself off of the blood covered cobblestones and transformed into an eagle. I quickly flew off into the sky, towards the Senate House once more. After several more stops to save lives, I reached my destination and quickly flew to the top of the Senate House, where many demigods were pushing back their enemies, with water cannons, scorpion ballistae, oil and fire. It was terrifying.

I landed on the roof and was quickly met by Hazel and Reyna. Reyna marched up to me and stated, "We need to end this now, before more lives are lost. We have troops at the Forum, but they are hopelessly outnumbered."

"We don't even know what's happening at the Barracks. Brave demigods are sacrificing their lives for the people of New Rome. We have to help them!" She shouted and sprinted for the nearest eagle, until I latched onto her arm and pulled her back. "Remember, our main objective is to save the people in the city." I reminded. "I hate to say this, but the legionaries in the Barracks can fend for themselves, they have the training and we don't have enough people to spare on a rescue mission. Sacrifices must be made."

"Besides, this is only the start. The monster will be here by morning, even though that treacherous scum bag said they wouldn't attack soon. Unless a miracle happens, we won't have the strength to beat the combined forces of the enemy." With that word of encouragement, we walked downstairs to plan our next move against the traitors of Camp Jupiter.

**I can't wait for the next chapter! Please comment on my story, follow it and favorite it. Thank you to everyone, who reads my stories and I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. **


	12. Battle for the Seas, Prey and Rapids

**Thank You **_**Shinny **_**Star, for your review. **

**Thank You Matt, for your review and I got those scenes from… my mind. **

**Thank You to everyone who has favored my story and followed it. **

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Theseus and Robert though.**

**I hope you like my story and if you don't then tell me what you don't like and I will try my best to fix it. If it doesn't directly involve my writing style and the plot. **

**Poseidon's POV**

Things were going well for us, until our enemies started using their powers. Triton, Amphitrite and I had charged at the titans with booming battle cries and insults. We had slammed into the enemy, with a force unrivaled. I instantly ducked underneath a blow from Oceanus and quickly retaliated with a stab to his stomach. He had a trident, just like me, but it had barbs along the blade, so that he could rip his opponents to shreds.

He dodged my stab and brought his trident down in a vertical strike, so that he could slice me into two halves. I caught his trident on mine and we pushed against each other's blades, both of us trying to push the other onto the sea floor.

After a couple of seconds, Oceanus kicked my legs out from under me and stabbed downwards, hoping to end the fight quick. I rolled to the side and jumped to my feet. I saw similar battles happening with my family, as they repelled their enemies. Amphitrite swirled around Keto, like a hurricane, while gracefully avoiding her pitiful attacks and monster pets.

Triton was sliding, dodged and jumping around to avoid Phorcys, as he examined his fighting style and tired him out. I was brought out of my thoughts, when Oceanus charged at me, while screaming a booming battle cry. I ducked underneath his first swing and grabbed his arm. Then I gave him an uppercut to his face, which made him fly through the water, like a torpedo.

I used my power over the currents to push him down, so that he would be injured more from the fall. He slammed into the earth and groaned, before flipping onto his stomach and climbing to his knees. I rushed forward and used my trident like a baseball bat. I smashed it into his face and he went airborne. **(seaborne?) **I'll give it a double; I thought and pounced on my still recovering enemy.

I stabbed Oceanus in the chest and he let out a wail of pain, before he summoned a ball of godly energy, which he threw into my chest, making me be thrown off of him. I groaned and looked at my steaming armor, before using the currents to push me onto my feet.

"So you want to play with powers huh? Well then I will be happy to oblige." I created ice shards all around him, but he just melted them and retaliated with a bolt of godly energy, which can be extremely dangerous for the caster and their target.

See, godly energy is literally the god's energy. It's their life force. So if they use too much in one battle, then they can end up killing themselves. It's a dangerous gamble, but if it is charged, then it can annihilate its target.

I dodged the bolt of pure energy and shot more ice shards at him, while also attacking with boiling water. He melted the ice, but was caught in my circle of boiling water and started to scream, as he was being cooked alive, by the extremely hot liquid.

After a couple of seconds, the screaming stopped and I wondered if he was dead. I released the liquid and found that he was missing. To late did I realize that it was a trap. I started to turn around, but was stabbed in the back by three sharp tines of metal.

I gasped and fell to my knees, before quickly pulling the trident out of me, which tore my insides, thanks to the jagged barbs. I fell to the ground, as golden ichor streamed from the three wounds in my back. I pushed myself upwards, only to be stepped on by a gloating Oceanus.

"Now I can take my rightful place, as ruler of the oceans and my daughter will finally listen to me, after your lies have been silenced." Then he vapor-traveled us on top of a hill next to The Abyss, where he declared to both armies below, "I have conquered Poseidon! I claim his throne as my own! Now, bow before me, you useless peasants, before I cut off your heads."

The merman looked up at Oceanus and flipped him the bird. Oceanus spluttered in rage, while I just laughed, before tackling him off of the edge. I used the water to propel both of us towards the bottom of the ocean, before I would use the currents to save me. It didn't work out that way.

When we were almost to the ground, I tried my plan, but found that I couldn't, because another force was pushing against me. Oceanus grimaced and said, "If I am going to die, then you're going to die with me." And with that, we crashed into the bottom of the ocean at a very high speed.

**Leo's POV**

_In my dream, I was in Camp Jupiter or what I recognized of it, from the time I accidentally blew it up. The houses resembled burning piles of ash and there were many people running through the streets, screaming in terror from figures running towards them, with an assortment of weapons, allowed inside the Pomerian Line. A collection of kitchen knives, hammers, saws and axes. _

_It was chaos. What sickened me the most, was the figures, which wore honor badges, they achieved from the War Games. The demigods are attacking each other, I realized. The centurions have turned on their comrades. But why? I found my answer, when I was propelled across the city, by whoever or whatever controls demigod dreams, and saw a dark specter observing the chaos below, while smiling sadistically at the madness, like he caused it. _

_A bang came from behind him and a door burst open, to reveal Frank Zhang. I still couldn't get over his shift in height or muscles, which he had been bestowed with by Mars. He didn't look to good though. He was bleeding profusely and his side was littered with bruises. He had a black eye and was clutching his side, while he barreled onto the roof. Then the figure gave a long speech saying that Frank should join him, and by joining him, Frank would be able to save the people of Camp Jupiter and he also lied about us dying on our quest. He spoke of an army of monsters on the way to Camp Jupter and the Mist being unveiled. This is serious, I thought._

_After the figure finished his little spiel, Frank balled his fist, but extended his hand, like he was actually accepting this crazy guys offer, until tackled him over the edge. The pair exchanged blows, but right before they slammed into the ground, my vision went black. The last thing I thought, before I was brought back to consciousness, was that I hope Frank is safe and he killed that little lying weasel._

**THIS LINEBREAK IS A SAD LITTLE PUPPY, WHICH IS GIVING YOU ITS SEAL LIKE EYES. **

I woke up to freezing liquid, being splashed on my face. I spluttered around and fell out of my bed, before realizing that there was a person near my bed. "Wake up! Or I'll give you to my mistress' monsters." Orion said. I climbed to my feet and scowled at him, before attempting to knock his lights out.

He caught my sloppy punch and stated, while waving his index finger in front of my face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I know the girl, whom you seek. I could kill her, in the blink of an eye, so if I were you, I wouldn't risk it, Mr. Seventh Wheel."

I scowled at him, before asking, "What is _so_ important, that you had to wake me up or are you just a jerk?" Orion smiled sadistically, before saying, "Its time, for me to hunt."

**JUST ANOTHER UNNECASARY LINEBREAK, BECAUSE I THINK ITS COOL TO END THAT PARAGRAPHS WITH THOSE WORDS.**

An hour later, I found myself with Piper in the middle of a pitch black forest. Ok, Ok let me back up. So after Orion did his little "scary" statement, he grabbed Piper and I and walked us out of the door of his cottage.

Except his house was actually on top of a mountain, which only had one way to go down or up, an old, rusty gondola, which looked like an accident waiting to happen. "Wow. Cool gondola." I said with fake enthusiasm. Orion narrowed his eyes. "Yes it is, and you two are going down on it!" He said in a forced enthusiastic tone. Schist! I thought.

"Now, you two will have ten minutes to run, after you reach the bottom, before I come after you." With that being said, he pushed Piper and I towards the death trap and I tried to back away, but he just shoved us in and it automatically shut its gates and started its descent. So much for my plan… I was going to find out where we were and then escape using some ingenious plan of mine. And now, I couldn't do that, except I might be able to do that… If I can find it.

After a couple of minutes, we reached the bottom of the mountain. "Well… we had better get moving or else he might hurt our friends." I stated and Piper and I sprinted into the pitch black forest, running as fast as we could away from our pursuer.

**TIME SKIP TEN MINUTES**

Piper and I darted through the underbrush, away from the mountain. "It must have been ten minutes by now. What do you think we should do?" Piper asked me. "We need a plan." "Really? We do?" Piper said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Yes, we do. Now, how do we turn the hunter, into the hunted?" I stopped to think, but Piper grabbed my arm and dragged me along saying, "We can't stop or else he will catch us!" "Ok, Ok. Pipes let go! That's my ear! Is this really necessary?" I asked, as Piper dragged me along by grabbing my ear.

I yanked my ear from her relentless hold and glared at her laughing face. "Shut up. We don't have time for this." I muttered. Her expression became serious; when she remembered the danger we were in. "Leo… I think we should find a safe place, who knows how many things could be out there, in the dark?"

"Look, anything in the forest is the least of our worries." Right when I finished my sentence, a rustling was heard, somewhere in the forest. "Come on! Let's go!" I hissed and we slowly crept deeper into the forest, to evade whatever it was pursuing us.

After a couple of minutes of walking, I stated, "I think we los-" My sentence was cut short, when I was flattened to the ground, by a massive creature. All I could see was its black hide and ruby red eyes. And its teeth, it's very, very sharp teeth.

Piper screamed in terror, while jumping backwards in fright, before she rushed forward and tackled the monstrous… monster. Piper and the monster fell down a hill, which I couldn't see, until I was right next to it, and already Piper's screams and the monsters roars were fading into the distance.

"Piper!" I screamed. "I am coming!" I sprinted down the hill, trying to avoid as many logs as I could, but I still tripped over many, but I always climbed to my feet again, soon, I was starting my long, painful decent down the rocky hill. Faster, Faster, Faster! I chanted, as I pushed my body to sprint faster down the hill, towards Piper. Suddenly, a sharp pain flared from my ankle, so I fell to the ground. I landed painfully on my side and then slammed into a log, which knocked the air out of me.

I was debating, whether to lie on my back and rest or not, when I remembered that Piper was in danger. So I quickly climbed to my feet and darted down the hill, sprinting, sliding and rolling. After a couple of minutes, I could hear the roars and Piper's crying getting closer, when my foot got caught in a bear trap.

Pain flared in my foot, as the evil metal dug into my skin, trying to rip it to shreds. I bit my lip in an attempt to stop from screaming, so hard, that it started to bleed. I looked down at my foot and was actually happy that it was dark, or else I would have passed out.

I found the two clamps of the trap and forced them to the side, inch by inch. I could feel the rusty metal slowing being pulled out of my foot. It was one of the worst experiences of my life. I realized I had released my foot, so I lifted it, in an attempt to get away from the trap, but just fell over from the massive pain flaring through my body.

I released the trap, in an attempt to stable myself, so it just clamped back into place and I fell to the ground with a muffled grunt. I could feel my body going into shock, either from the pain and the cold. Have… To get to… Piper. I struggled to my feet and started limping my way towards the noise of crying and demented growling. I reached an area, which looked like something large had been using as a play pen, since all of the trees were uprooted and demolished.

I saw Piper underneath one of the trees, with the hellhound creature, circling the tree, where she was trapped. Suddenly, it stopped and sniffed the air, before turning its glowing red eyes on to me. Uh Oh. Before I knew what was happening, it was bounding towards me.

I ducked underneath its pounce and immediately fell to the ground, stupid ankle! I crawled behind a tree and used it as temporary cover, as I searched for a sharpish stick to kill the hellhound with. I instantly stopped, when I heard the sound of paws hitting the ground, right behind my tree. I could hear its labored breathing, as it moved closer to me. At least I wasn't the only one injured. It bounded over the tree's roots and fixed its terrifying eyes onto mine.

I searched with one hand, while I kept my gaze on the monstrous beast before me. Nothing moved, except the sound of my hand, searching for a suitable weapon, until it let forth a defeaning roar, before pouncing at me, right when my hand brushed against a stick. I brandished my feeble weapon before me and ducked underneath the hellhound's pounce and quickly brought my weapon around, before driving the stick into its bum.

It hissed in pain, before slamming its tail into me, making me fly through the air, like a missile. I smacked into a tree and slid to the ground, before climbing to my feet. I clutched my side and waited for the hellhound's next move. The colossal hellhound charged me and I ducked under it first lethal swipe, before I jumped on to the top of its disgusting nose and quickly scampered down its hide, in an attempt to reach my stick.

I grasped the stick and pulled it out of the monster's bum, making it roar in pain, before bucking around, trying to knock me off. I wrapped my hands deep into its fur and held on for dear life. It slammed into a tree, making my teeth rattle from the collision, before it saw a river.

No, no, no! I chanted over and over in my head, as the hellhound bounded over to the river and dove in, right before I jumped off. The cold hit me, like a sack of bricks. I released my grip on the hellhound and swam towards the side of the river, while the current was pushing me down stream.

Suddenly, I slammed into a boulder, which was barely concealed on the surface of the river. The impact sent me tumbling about, losing my sense of direction. I didn't know which way was up and which way was down.

I swam upwards, only to slam into the ground below. I kicked off, which hurt my already damaged ankle, before I shot out of the water, trying to breathe through the massive rapids, which sent me tumbling. I hit another rock and grabbed onto it with my hands, but my numb hands quickly released their hold on the rock, because they were just too cold. Hypothermia was a real threat.

I did this for what seemed like hours. It was the only way to survive. When I was almost completely out of energy, the rapids slowed down and allowed me to rest. Once the rapids were over, I lied on my back in the middle of the river, resting for the swim back to shore, which would be very agonizing, because of my massive amount of injuries, when I heard a thunderous crashing downriver.

I noticed the water falling off of the edge of a cliff, as it fell for at least a hundred feet. The waterfall was about three hundred feet in front of me and I would reach it soon. The rapids were only the calm before the storm. This, was my real problem. Sure, I could drown in the rapids, but if I can't swim away in time, the pool below the water fall would most likely be too shallow and I would probably die from hitting the ground.

Schist! As if my luck hasn't been bad enough. I swam as fast as I could to the other side, but the current started to pick up, taking me along, for the deadly ride down one of nature's most beautiful and deadly attractions. I swam horizontally with all I had, I put every single ounce of energy into my strokes and kicking, but it didn't make a difference, as the water sped up, eager to meet its brethren on the other side. I was just too tired to keep this up.

The waterfall was fifty feet in front of me, but at the pace I was going, I would be there in seconds. My only hope was a tree branch, a couple of feet above the water, maybe if I launch myself off of the bottom of the river, I can get enough height so that I can grab the branch and use it to pull me to shore. I don't have any better ideas… I have to time this just right.

One… Two… Three! I launched off of the bottom of the river and reached skywards, for my only hope of salvation. I felt my hand brush against the leaves of the branch and I instantly tightened my grip on my only hope of survival.

I started to pull myself to the shore, pull by pull, until I was almost out of the range of the waterfall. I pulled hard, so that I could make it across the last stretch, but I miscalculated the size of the branch and unfortunately, it could not take my weight, so it snapped off and all I was left holding was a few leaves.

The current sucked me into its evil embrace and soon, I found myself free falling, down a massive cliff.

**Yay! Will Leo survive or will he die? Find out next chapter in Percy Jackson The Cursed. Thank You again to everyone who reviewed and if you find anything you don't like, that doesn't involve the plot or my writing style, I will attempt to fix it. I promise in next chapter, you will see the god's reactions, to Zeus trying to kill Nico. See you guys soon!**

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	13. Unfit to Rule

**Please review, favorite and follow on my story. Thank You to everyone, for taking the time to read my story and… I don't know… Maybe review? **

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Theseus and Robert though. **

**LAST TIME**_**:**_

_I started to pull myself to the shore, pull by pull, until I was almost out of the range of the waterfall. I pulled hard, so that I could make it across the last stretch, but I miscalculated the size of the branch and unfortunately, it could not take my weight, so it snapped off and all I was left holding was a few leaves. The current sucked me into its evil embrace and soon, I found myself free falling, down a massive cliff. _

**NOW:**

**Hestia's POV**

I was tending the hearth, down on Camp Half-Blood, when Hermes appeared and stated, "A meeting is about to commence and even though you don't have to come, I just wanted to invite you, because you are usually able to stop the stupid arguments, between my father and Poseidon."

"Father has asked for you to come, before he called the meeting today, so that if any arguments happen, then you can settle them. Will you come and bless us, with your presence?" I nodded my head, even though I didn't really want to waste my time breaking up arguments, and Hermes teleported us to Olympus.

The Olympian Council was just as I remembered. A huge room, with a constellation of stars, twinkling on the ceiling and an assortment of very different thrones, in a circle around a massive heath, which was warming the room and filling it with hope. A room which was so filled with power, it would make the bravest demigods' knees buckle. I walked to the fire pit in the middle and climbed into my domain, the hearth.

I let out a sigh, another boring meeting, with arguing every few minutes. How could beings so old, be so childish? Unless, the longer you live, the more selfish you become. But then why don't I act childish? If that's what happens, when you become an Olympian, then I am happy I never wanted a throne.

I looked around the room and saw that only two of the twelve thrones were filled. Zeus and Hermes were seated in their thrones, until Zeus stood up and shot a massive bolt of lightning into the sky, commanding the other Olympians to come to Olympus.

I was torn from my thoughts, when the Olympians started to flash in and soon, the council was ready to start. "Now, I have called you all here to tell you about the danger to our children and to give you some information on our enemy. Please walk forward and give your reports." Zeus demanded.

Athena walked forward and gave her report, "Since I despise the Romans, Artemis will give you that report, while I tell you about our enemy. Our enemy is one of the most powerful beings in the world. She was born from Chaos and Tartarus and was one of the first Primordials."

"Tell us who she is then." The idiot, named Ares demanded. "Haven't you learned anything, from all of your years of life? Athena can't say her name, because then she will grow in power and will be summoned here." I stated.

Athena gave me a nod of gratitude, before continuing her report,"She has many different domains, which I will not go into, but the stirring of Gaea has caught her eye, so she thinks she can take control of the universe. She has launched a massive amount of monsters to attack Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood."

"She has many minions, but two of her most deadly is a mortal and a demigod. The mortal's name is Robert, who now wields extraordinary power, thanks to his strange resurrection. He is a wraith, not dead, not alive. He is a ghost, who can use electricity, fire, bright flashes of light, which blind his enemies, teleportation, almost near invincibility and he can even use his power to take control of some else's mind. He has taken over the mind of my son and now he has turned against us."

"Enough said about Robert. Her other minion is a demigod, by the name of Theseus, who can shape-shift into hellhounds, shadow-travel, use shadow fire and bend the shadows to his will. He has extraordinary strength from the training he received during his childhood, but besides that, we don't know anything about him. According to Hermes, he was also the one, who set fire to New Rome and killed many people. Artemis, step forward and give your account."

After Athena took her seat, Artemis stepped forward and spoke with an air of seriousness, "As you know, Theseus attacked Camp Jupiter and set it on fire, but he also made our own demigods turn against us, with his poisoned words."

"Apollo, your idiot of a son's followers, have turned against Olympus and are now pillaging the streets and killing all in their path, as a sign that we are weak and an attempt to climb further up in their mistress' army. "

"They are currently destroying the Senate House, so that they may kill the refuges inside and end the legacy of Rome. As we speak, Frank Zhang and his friends are planning a way to repel the attackers and save their friends trapped in the Barracks and The Forum. They will need help, however, which brings us to the quest issued by the oracle, at Camp Half-Blood."

"If none of you know the prophecy, it goes like this, 'The wolf shall stand alone, when he topples the canine king's throne. By silver they both shall die, the end of the world is nigh.' It is a very cryptic prophesy and could have many meanings, but nonetheless, the demigods were traveling to Camp Jupiter, when they were captured, by a being long since dead, Orion, the son of Poseidon." Artemis said, with a scowl etched on her face.

Shocked faces were seen across the council, when the son of Poseidon was mentioned. "He has blamed Apollo for his death, and has been killing demigods in secret, but this time, he has kidnapped Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Jason and Piper." Artemis stated.

"Then they should be able to get out, if indeed they are the strongest demigods of the age." Dionysus stated, while looking up from the cover of a magazine. He was always ill tempered, because his sons were never great heroes and he had to work at a camp, which he hated.

"Normally, they would be able to escape, but Orion has enchanted their cells, to counter their own elements, enabling them useless. He is also hunting _them,_ because he thinks it will provide entertainment for him."

"I am not saying that they shouldn't be able to do it, I mean, they put Gaea back to sleep for Chaos' sake! Besides, they make a great team, which should enable them to form a plan and escape. All we have to do is wait and hope they make it to Camp Jupiter in time." Artemis took a breath, before asking, "Any questions?"

I raised my hand and Artemis pointed at me, enabling me to talk. I stood in my hearth and asked, "What did you say about an army attacking Camp Half-Blood?" Artemis grimaced and stated, "They are going to be attacked and they are wholly unprepared. I will send my hunters, to help the demigods, but I am afraid that is the only help they will get." With that morbid speech, Artemis finished her report.

After Artemis sat down, Hermes stepped forward and stated, "I know many of you have probably noticed the absence of Poseidon."

"Unfortunately, Poseidon has a war on his hands, as Oceanus, Phorcys and Keto, have banded together to destroy the Lord of the Seas. However, there is no reason to worry, because Poseidon has the fight under control, with his army of mermen and other sea creatures, along with his family, who will fight against all odds, to rid their home of evil."

"Amphitrite is a fierce fighter, who hates her father and will jump at any opportunity to kill him. Triton is equally deadly, since he has the skills of both of his parents and he has mastered his powers. Don't worry; for Poseidon has assured me, they have everything under control."

Hermes stepped back and once no one stepped forward, Zeus rose to his feet and stated, "Now, since that is over, I can tell you something I want each and every one of you to do. I want you to kill the demigod, Nico Di Angelo, because he has committed treason against the gods and has insulted their king!"

I immediately rose to his defense, as he was one of my favored demigods, who gives me sacrifices and was a friend of Percy. "What did he say, which was _so_ bad, that you have to kill him?" "He called me ugly and stupid! That alone is a crime against Olympus and that should earn him a place in Tartarus!"

"That is not a good reason to kill someone! He called you names! That's it! You can't kill someone for calling you a name!" I yelled back. Zeus looked taken aback, that someone actually had the guts to talk back to him. "You dare question my authority! I am the king of the gods and I can do whatever I want! You can't tell me what to do! Now get out of my sight, you pathetic being."

That set me off. I am usually peaceful, but when he called me pathetic, that made me mad. I mean, I am the eldest child of Kronos, I am _very_ powerful. I climbed from my seat and was about to shout back, when suddenly, an idea came into my mind. I quickly teleported out of the throne room, using my powers over fire and attempted to teleport into the Underworld, only to be blocked by a mystical barrier. Stupid ancient laws.

_Hades_, I asked in my mind. _Permission to enter the Underworld_? _Permission granted_, was his response and I soon passed through the barrier blocking me, from entering into the realm of the dead.

I reemerged in the blackness of the Underworld, in Hades' throne room. Hades rose from his throne and asked, "Sister, even though I do enjoy your visits, I must ask, why have you come here?" "Brother, I bring grave news from Olympus."

"Zeus has commissioned, that your son be executed, because he committed _crimes_ against the gods and is now a wanted criminal. Zeus has gone too far this time; he thinks that because he is the king of the gods, he gets to do whatever he wants. Please come to Olympus and talk some sense into him." I pleaded.

Hades eyes filled with rage, as he heard about the death threat above his son's head. "What did my son do, which was so bad, that Zeus finds the need to have to kill him?" "I don't know, all I heard was that he called him names, but I intend to find out." I closed my eyes and concentrated.

I went into my mind and asked the Fates, _"_Can you please show me something, it is important and it could save the life of a young hero, who has saved our lives constantly." The Fates answer came a second later, in the creepy dialect of an old language, "_We know, of whom you seek. We will come, for this demigod hath done nothing wrong."_

I opened my eyes, right when the three Fates appeared in the Underworld. _"Zeus has gone too far, this time. He thinks he can destroy an innocent child, just because he has insulted him. Besides, young Nico did it to save Zeus' son. The son of Hades plight, although a drastic one, worked out and if Zeus can hold a grudge for someone saving his own child, then he indeed, is not worthy of being king. Even though young Nico has tampered with fate, it has been allowed, because Jason Grace will play a vital role in the upcoming war. Now, we will show you what has happened and then, we will exact revenge on the "Master of the Universe." _

The raspy voices of the Fates echoed through my mind saying, _"Close your eyes and allow us, to share our memories with you." _I closed my eyes and I felt the Fates' millennia old minds, come in contact with mine. There was so much ages of memories and knowledge in their three minds, it almost combusted my brain.

I memory was forced into my mind and I focused on it, so it revealed Nico and Piper, hovering over the recently dead, body of Jason Grace. Nico and Piper were crying over his body, when Nico stood up and yelled at the sky calling Zeus all of the names underneath the sun. However, Nico's plan pulled off, as lightning filled the body of the son of Zeus and brought him back from the Underworld.

The memory faded, as the Fates finished showing me the event, which had angered Zeus, to the extent of murder. "So what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

**TIME SKIP**

After the Fates allowed Hades entry into Olympus, he and I strode into the throne room, ready to deal some justice, to a certain god of lightning. "Sister, why have you come; I don't want to see your face." Zeus spat at me, looking and acting the part of an evil king.

"I am here, to correct the error of your ways and banish you from Olympus." I spoke with an air of superiority. Zeus laughed and declared, "I am the king of the gods, my word is law and I will not be threatened by some, _minor_ goddess."

I spat back at him, "Well, I will not take orders from a disgusting pig, like yourself. So you had better change you attitude or I will make you suffer the consequences. What's it going to be?" Zeus stepped forward and asked the classic question, "You and what army? You and Hades, against twelve Olympians? You wouldn't survive for the first minute." "Twelve, I don't see twelve here. Poseidon will fight with us, I am sure and what about the other Olympians? What do they say?"

"They stand with me, the greatest and most powerful god, to ever live. They know that if they join your pitiful rebellion, then they will lose and be wiped from existence, permanently. I can annihilate you both, with just a flick of my finger. Now, back to my original question, what army do you have, that could possibly beat the might of the Olympians?" Zeus boasted.

"_Zeus, you have gone too far this time. You believe that you are the ruler of the world and are the most powerful being in the universe, but that is incorrect. We know you fear us; you fear our power, because you have no defense against death."_

"_As payment for your many sins throughout your life, we banish you from Olympus and renounce your title of king of the gods. You are hereby a traitor and if you show your face here again, we will not hesitate to make you fade. Have we made ourselves clear?" _

Zeus shook in rage at these words and shouted, "You cannot take my crown from my head! I am the rightful ruler of the gods! Now leave! Before I destroy you! Who can stand against my mighty power? Who can destroy my throne? Nobody can! Not even Chaos and Order can topple my throne! I am stronger than all of the Primordials! I am stronger that the creators, Chaos and Order!"

"And you think, that after all I have accomplished, that you could take my throne from me! Never! This is treason and now, you have brought death upon all demigods! Olympians, destroy these blasphemers and then destroy the demigods!"

I gasped. I couldn't believe that my brother could be so evil. He used to be a just ruler, but now, he has been reduced to a shell of his former self. The good side was lost and now he is nothing, but evil. I prepared myself for the onslaught of the Olympians, with the flames from my hearth and formed a sword from my element. A sword to kill immortals, I thought sadly.

I waited for the onslaught, but it never came. I looked forwards and was shocked what I saw; most of the Olympians were sitting in their thrones, shaking their heads at their king. The only one to charge was Ares, the god of war. Figures. I dodged Ares swipe and quickly surrounded him with fire, to make sure that he was no longer a threat.

Zeus sat back in his throne, with a sadistic smile on his face, until he noticed that only Ares charged forward. "Are you deaf? I said attack! Or do I need to remind you of the time, when all of _you_, attempted to dethrone me? Remember the outcome? I de immortalized Poseidon and Apollo, before forcing them to suffer under a mortal king for years, all because a goddess made me swear on the River Styx, not cast the lot of you into Tartarus. I will not give you that luxery if you don't attack now."

"Hera, my own wife, you turn against me, even though you know what I can do to you. Do you not remember your time being suspended over the Abyss of Chaos? Now attack, you worthless gods, or I will steal your immortality and leave you as mortals, before making you suffer, for as long as you can survive, in your mortal bodies. " **(If any of you have read "Percy Jackson Greek gods" that's where I got the info on Zeus' immortalitly taking away power and many other things.)**

In response to Zeus' threat, Hermes stated, "Go to Tartarus." The remaining Olympians just stood there for a little bit, looking indecisive and scared, before their expressions went blank and they charged towards Hades, the Fates and I. They looked like mindless drones, hurrying to do what they were commanded. It was creepy.

Eleven highly powerful immortal charged towards us, screaming battle cries, before suddenly stopping and looking around confused. "What?" I asked. The Fates walked forwards to Zeus and proclaimed, _"Zeus, you have sealed your doom. You controlled the minds of your fellow Olympians, using your powers over electricity to control their nerve impulses and forced them to do your bidding. You went against our will, the children of Primordials." _

"_Do you remember what happened when we were born? Must I enlighten you? We were born the same age, as we are now. For we, are the judges of life and death, for mortals and we will not hesitate to tamper with the fate of immortals. Now, for your transgressions, you will lose your immortality and then we, the Fates, will execute you for your crimes."_

The three Fates stepped forward and extended their hands and began to chant in an ancient language, when Zeus teleported away, in an attempt to escape the curse being laid upon him. A couple of minutes later, the Fates finished their chant and I asked, "Did it work?" The Fates replied by saying, _"Time will tell, but for now, he has been dethroned and has lost his power over the immortals. He can no longer steal their immortality."_

I was about to ask what that meant, when a hand touched my back. I turned around and saw a confused Artemis staring at me. "I guess you don't remember anything do you?" Artemis shook her head and waited, while I told her and the rest of the Olympians, the story of Zeus' downfall.

**Eh… I didn't really like this chapter, but onwards and forwards. Please comment on my story and help me with it, by giving advice. Thank You to everyone, who did review and I really don't update on Wednesday any more. So… I'll update as soon as I can. **

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst. **


	14. Saving People and Stealing Weapons

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Robert and Theseus though. **

**Last Time:**

_I was about to ask what that meant, when a hand touched my back. I turned around and saw a confused Artemis staring at me. "I guess you don't remember anything do you?" Artemis shook her head and waited, while I told her and the rest of the Olympians, the story of Zeus' downfall. _

**Now:**

**Frank's POV**

I sprinted up the stairs of the Senate House, with Hazel and Reyna on my heels. "You said it yourself Frank, we have to sacrifice them." Reyna stated.

"I don't care. I know what I said, but it wasn't right. I can't just leave the people in the Barracks to fend for themselves! What would you have me do? Leave them to die? That's evil. I need to try, even if I die. They put their lives in my hands and I won't disappoint them. I am going, whether you like it or not." I stated.

"Frank, you can't just leave! We need you! Do I need to remind you of what happened, when we sent the scouts on their eagles? They were shot down from the sky! We can't do anything, without you. You're our only source of defense, besides Hazel. Without you, we are just fish in a barrel. They have weapons and we don't, so that means we don't stand a chance!" She paused in her rant, before a spark of determination filled her eyes. "Unless… we steal some weapons." She stated.

She continued, "Right when we were attacked, Terminus disappeared. So now, they have full access to an abundance of weapons. Either we steal some or save our people in Barracks and take some from them. Looks like you are getting your wish after all, Zhang. Now, let's go save our fellow legionaries." After she spoke her last word, she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"That's it? We just waltz in there and steal some weapons? We need a plan, Reyna." I declared.

She smiled, before answering, "We will improvise. Come on! There's no time to lose!" She pulled me along and soon we were descending into the basement.

**THIS TIME SKIP WANTS FOOD, PLEASE GIVE IT SOME.**

Amazing what the children of Pluto can do underground. They can _literally_ make tunnels in the ground, to lead them exactly where they want to go. When we reached the basement of the Senate House, all Hazel had to do, was to create a tunnel the way she wanted it.

In no time, we were walking down a pitch black tunnel, hopefully to the Barracks. All we have to do is get inside the Barracks, grab some weapons, rescue are friends and then leave. Piece of cake.

After a couple of minutes, Hazel informed, "Guys, we are directly underneath the Barracks. I am going to build a way up, so be prepared to fight. Who knows who or what, we will see up there."

Hazel closed her eyes and developed a look of concentration. Soon, the ceiling began to rumble and a huge chunk of stone melted, before my eyes and was replaced with a steep set of stairs. Reyna and I went in front, with Hazel ready to provide backup behind us. Then we began our short climb to the ceiling.

We ascended the stairs, to reveal the First Cohort bunking room. The room was dark and I could hear a couple of people sleeping. Time to be stealthy. We crept along the floor, towards the door at the other end of the room, with light coming from underneath its frame.

I took a step forward and the floor immediately creaked. Schist! I shook my head at Reyna and Hazel, signaling that the floor was too loud. Well… Since we have to fight anyway, might as well take some of the out beforehand.

I motioned with my hand towards the people in the bunks and put a finger to my neck and pulled it across, in an attempt to tell my friends that we should kill them. Reyna and Hazel nodded their heads, so we silently moved to their beds. There were only six people in the room, so if each of us takes out one person, we would be even in numbers.

How am I going to kill them? I looked around them poorly illuminated room and found a stool. I hefted it over my head and counted to three on my fingers. On three, I slammed my stool into my opponents head and he flailed around, while screaming in pain.

I slammed my stool into him again and by this time he was a bloody mess, so I hit him again, before he finally went limp. Reyna and Hazel had also dealt with their enemies in a similar way. The other three people in the room were awake and unsheathed hidden daggers.

I should have just crushed his windpipe or something. One person opened their mouth to talk, but I slammed into him as a tiger and mauled his face, with my claws. After he stopped wrenching and coughing, I turned to the remaining demigods. They looked at me with fear in their eyes and quickly sprinted towards the door, with me in hot pursuit.

I dragged one to the ground and tore his neck out and turned to the remaining enemy, who stood there, shaking in fear. "P-please don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone you are here! I promise!" He begged. By this time, I was in human form and slowly walking towards him. "I am sorry, but we can't risk it."

"You're a monster!" He screamed at me, while crying. I walked over to him and abruptly broke his neck. "I am sorry, but you would just have told them that we were here and I didn't have anything to tie you up with. I am sorry."

I walked away from the mangled corpses and sneaked through the door, with Hazel and right behind me ready to provide backup. Outside of the Barracks looked like a war zone. There were craters littering the ground from Greek fire and other explosions, while a couple of enemy demigods were waiting near a door, with their weapons ready, as if to ward off any attackers.

That must be where the remaining loyal demigods are. I was happy that it was night and the evil demigods were resting, for tomorrow.

"Okay, so here's the plan. I am going to transform into a mouse or something and get into the room. Then, once I tell them what is happening, we will kill the guards and rescue them, while avoiding the remaining guards. Then we make a run for the tunnel and escape. Piece of cake, if everything goes well." I commanded, while I whispered the ending part.

Without waiting for them to reply, I transformed into a mouse and scampered towards the doorway. I passed under the feet of the guards and quickly squeezed through the bottom of the door. The inside was barricaded with couches, beds and stools, but after I made it through the rubble, I saw some demigods on couches and beds, while some of them tended to their bleeding comrades, who looked like holocaust victims.

Fortunately, this building connected to the armory, so they had many weapons to defend themselves. I transformed into human form, making people jump for their weapons and hastily point them at me.

I pushed them away and asked, "It's all right. It's just me. Reyna, Hazel and I have a plan to rescue all of you. Just listen to what I have to say, and then tell me what happened."

I told them about my plan and they slowly started to nod their heads, when someone came forwards and stated, "I will tell you what happened. We were just doing our daily duties, guarding the city, when riots started to rise up in the streets. So we went to help, but right after we left, a group of demigods came and slaughter a lot of our legionaries."

"Once we realized what was happening, we saved as many people as we could, while we sprinted towards the armory, knowing that that would be our only chance. And now, the other groups of demigods are trying to break through, while we wait for the inevitable to happen."

"Okay, I am going to get you guys out of here. I promise." I vowed. I transformed into a mouse and scurried in between the barricades, before I snuck underneath the door. I ran to where Hazel and Reyna were hiding, before I transformed again and nodded to Reyna and Hazel, telling them to get ready to attack.

I transformed into an eagle and flew over the area, trying to get a view on what was happening outside the Barracks. Camp Jupiter always looked beautiful, with the River Tiber winding around the city and Mount Diablo glittering in the distance, but today, darkness had covered the valley with a shroud of black blotting out all light.

There were great plumes of fire rising from the houses and screams of pain and terror rang throughout the city. There were a great army of demigods attacking the Senate House and they were burning down the shrines to the gods, no doubt making the gods pissed.

There were legions of demigods marching around the whole valley, burning houses and hanging demigods from the top of buildings. The cries of the forsaken were heard, as many civilians were shoved off of the top of a building, before abruptly stopped. It was terrifying.

I grew angry, at the prospect of my people being tortured and executed, just for living in a city. It wasn't fair. The civilians didn't do anything. Somewhere, just children, who didn't even know right from wrong yet, were being killed, while they look upon the emotionless faces of their killers.

Why don't the gods do something about it? The Titans can attack anything they please, but the _gods _can't do anything!

The coliseum's huge gates had been closed, as some refuges prepared to fight for their home. It was a hopeless battle, with never ending forces of enemies, with more coming tomorrow, all armed to the teeth and trained to kill.

I quickly stopped hovering and dived towards the ruined earth below me, as fast as I could. When I had almost touched the ground, I extended my wings and inwardly grounded, even though my wings were keeping me from falling and slowing my descent drastically, they still hurt, because I had waited too long to begin the procedure of landing. They felt like they were being pulled from their sockets.

Once I had slowed down enough, I landed on my feet and continued to run, before my momentum stopped. I transformed back into my human form, while Reyna asked, "How does it look?"

"Not good." I responded and started to stealthily approach my enemies, before Reyna had a chance to ask for more information. I shape-shifted back into an eagle, before flying low above my eight opponents and dive bombing one, by dropping onto him, as a bear.

He crumpled to the ground, and before his buddies could do anything, I crushed his head, with my jaws. I quickly turned on my other opponents and barely dodged a spear to the face. I growled, before lunging forward and wrenching the spear from the demigod's hands. His smug face turned into one of terror, as I charged forward and dealt a punishing blow to his face, killing him instantly.

I whirled around and saw that Reyna and Hazel had joined the fight and had confiscated weapons from their opponents. Reyna and Hazel were each fighting one person, but from their opponent's expression, I realized that they would deal with them soon enough. That left me with two adversaries I have to "put down."

I roared a challenge at them, daring them to step forward and face me. The essentially stepped forward, before I disappeared for a second and reappeared as a rhinoceros and charged forward, and quickly impaled my challenge, before throwing the bleeding body off of my horn and into his buddy, before I walked forward and stomped on top of them both, making demigod soup.

I turned around and admired how Hazel and Reyna had dealt with their foes. Hazel had suspended one in the air, by a massive rock spike, which was about thirty feet high and he was only hanging from a slowly tearing shirt.

All I could see of Reyna's victim was blood and dismembered body parts splayed across the cracked cobblestones in the middle of the commons area, coating the stones crimson with the bodily fluid of her enemy. They both had a look of ferocity on their faces, making them seem like ravenous animals, ready to kill for the slightest hint of meat.

We hurriedly knocked, on the now blood covered door and outstepped Don the Faun, looking ready for war. See, after the fauns heard of their more helpful relatives, they started to learn how to fight and help around the camp. It was actually a pretty nice change.

With Don's help, we led the rest of the refuges to the tunnel and sent them through, until it was just Reyna, Hazel, Don and I.

"Okay, the people are safe, now, let's go grab some weapons." I suggested and we darted across the commons area and back into the armory and grabbed golden swords, knives, daggers, bows and shields. Reyna, Don and I lugged a few, while Hazel levitated the rest to the entrance of the cave, where we quickly set them down and prepared for our journey back to the Senate House.

Reyna, Don and Hazel descended into the tunnel, but right before I walked into it, I felt a sword touching my neck. I turned around and found myself face to face, with a man with black hair and an eye patch covering his eye, so he kind of looked like a pirate.

"You thought you could escape from us? We are members of the Abyss, the demigods who fight for a way to rid the world of the Olympians. Since you have allied yourselves with the Olympians and attacked our companions, you will die." The leader spoke. My friends charged up the stairs and unsheathed their weapons, before getting into a defensive position, while eye patch man got into an offensive position and his friends did the same. "It will be a pleasure killing you." Eye patch man stated. "You can try." I shot back. We charged at each other and in the last second I shape-shifted into a komodo dragon.

I slammed into his legs, which made him fall to the stone floor below him. I transformed into a Bengal Tiger and clambered on top of his chest. He spat in my face, before I was tackled off of him, by one of his allies. I shape-shifted back into human form and delivered a vicious punch to the other man's face.

He grunted, before shoving me off of him and rejoining his fight with Reyna. I rose to my feet and dodged a knife thrust, aimed at my stomach. Eye patch man stabbed again and I side-stepped and grabbed his arm, before slamming my elbow into his face.

He crumpled to the floor, releasing his knife as he fell, before rushing after it, with me right behind him. He grasped the knife, before swiping with it, causing me to jump backwards, but not before it cut my stomach.

I grunted in pain, before growling at him and kicking him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, before thrusting with his knife, yet again. I grabbed his arm and grabbed both parts of his arm, before bending it the way it wasn't supposed to bend, causing him to whimper in pain, as I attempted to break his arm.

Through the pain, he punched me in the face, making me fall backwards and crash into the ground. He fell to his knees, while clutching his arm, while I slowly rose to my feet, while holding my stomach and touching my face.

My hand went away covered in blood and that got me angry. This guy thought that he could kill us and all of the other people in the city, just so that it would hurt the Olympians'. It wasn't right! Why did they hate the Olympian's anyway?

I was taken from my thoughts, when he rushed forward and punched me in the stomach multiple times, before finishing with a vicious uppercut to the face. I fell hard onto my back and was sprawled on the ground, while eye patch man leisurely walked up to me and asked, "Any last words?"

"Yes, why do you hate the Olympians?" "Because they didn't do what they promised! And neither did Jackson! It's you demigods fault for not realizing that the gods are terrible rulers. We will be much better under the influence of the Primordials or better yet, me!"

"I deserve this! I gave my eye, so that I could have justice, but I never got it! But now I will, by killing you. I will receive the recognition I deserve, by killing one of the seven to defeat Gaea herself! Now, I will end your pitiful existence."

After he spoke those words, he raised his sword above his head, before quickly bringing it down, while Hazel screamed my name.

**Who is the eye patch man? Will he play an important part in the story? **

**Sorry I took so long, I had to read a book for school and I was away a lot of the week, plus, my power went out. Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think. Thank You for reading my story. **

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	15. Battle for The Seas Part 2 and Situation

**Hey guys!**

**Thank You for reading this. For a story called, Percy Jackson The Cursed, Percy isn't in it too much. Tell me your ideas, on whether or not I should change the title. **

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Theseus, Mark and Robert though. **

**Last Time:**

"_I deserve this! I gave my eye, so that I could have justice, but I never got it! But now I will, by killing you. I will receive the recognition I deserve, by killing one of the seven to defeat Gaea herself! Now, I will end your pitiful existence."_

_After he spoke those words, he raised his sword above his head, before quickly bringing it down, while Hazel screamed my name._

**Now:**

**Poseidon's POV**

Oceanus and I slammed into the sea floor with enough force to completely obliterate a skyscraper. A cloud of dust and _ichor_ filled the air, as Oceanus and I hit the unforgiving earth, at the bottom of the dark sea.

After the dust settled, I groaned and attempted to rise to my knees, but my strength had left me and I soon fell back onto the ground. I could feel the water slowly healing me, so I lied on the earth, waiting for my element to heal me.

A couple of feet away, Oceanus was in the same predicament as me, as _ichor _continuously dribbled from his ruined body and completely smeared his mouth with his own immortal blood. When the water had healed me sufficiently, I rose to my knees and slowly extended my legs.

I stood at my full height and summoned the currents to do my bidding, but all I felt was searing pain flare throughout my body. I instantly crumpled to the ground, before calling forth my trident, the symbol of my power.

It flew to my hand at tremendous speed and it slammed into my palm, making a loud slapping sound. I felt power rush back into my body, as my trident gave me my emergency energy, which I had conveniently stored inside my weapon.

I strolled over to the ruined body of my adversary and quickly picked him up, before giving him a powerful uppercut, to his already misshapen face. He flew through the air and landed without a sound, as the water created a shield around him.

He stood to face me and I was shocked to see him wielding a dark blue sword, with wave designs along its length.

"All of the gods have their own symbol of power, their strongest weapon in battle. Did you think that I would not have my own weapon, capable of destroying all in my path? You are a fool, Poseidon. My wife, Tethys, will join me soon and then we will crush your pathetic army, like we would crush a can of soda."

"But you forget, Oceanus that I do not fight alone. I fight with my family, who will protect me and relish in destroying you."

"Oh but Poseidon, where are they now? Where is your so called, family? They left you to fight your own battle. Oh wait, they didn't leave you. My servants just sent them to Tartarus, the hard way. The long and dark ride to Tartarus is a long voyage indeed, which they are just figuring out."

"Did you think that only you could make direct tunnels to Tartarus? All of the immortals with power over water can make a tunnel to hell. You have lost. Your family is in Tartarus, hating you for not protecting them. You will die in despair and misery, as you lose your life, only to never reach Tartarus, to rejoin your family."

"That's right. The blood of Nyx coats my blade, giving me the power to sentence any being to the Void. I can destroy their soul, giving them no afterlife or chance of happiness. I will just give them an eternity of loneliness, despair and heartache, and as they waste away into insanity, they will try to kill themselves, but quickly find out that they can't leave the nightmare that is their reality."

"Now, enough chit chat. I came here for a duel and it is a duel I am going to get!" He brandished his sword above his head, before he let forth a booming battle cry and charged. I deflected his first swing, before rolling away from his second.

I darted to my feet and quickly stabbed at his chest. He deflected my trident and stabbed me in the leg, before ripping it out and preforming an extremely fast swing to my head. I ducked underneath his killing blow and smacked my trident into his face, sending him sprawling.

I limped to my _ichor_ covered enemy and stabbed downwards, only to be propelled into the air by Oceanus' godly energy. I landed softly on the ocean floor and healed myself, with my element, before I rushed back into the fray.

I feinted right, before quickly attacking Oceanus' left side. He ducked underneath my strike, before he retaliated with a wave of ice daggers. I growled, when one of the daggers punctured my arm, but I quickly melted the other daggers and used the dagger in my arm to heal the wound, that it had made.

I bounded to Oceanus and brought my trident towards his face in a deadly arc. He made the water push me backwards, before he froze me inside a ball of ice, before he started to boil the inside of the ball. He was doing the same thing I did to him. That little copy cat!

I vapor-traveled out of the ball and stabbed him in the back, only to be stabbed in the back. What? The person in front of me crumbled to the ground and I felt the ice making of the almost life like statue. I turned around to see Oceanus' grinning face, because he thought he had beaten me.

He must be an idiot. I am immortal! I pulled the sword out of my body and I went pale, as I saw _crimson_ blood gushing out of my chest. Oceanus' smile grew, as he noticed my pale face.

"I told you. My blade has the ability to destroy immortals! And now, I will have the _honor_, of killing you! Then my wife and I will become the rightful ruler of the seas!" He gloated at me, as I stumbled backwards in shock, at the news I had just learned.

I summoned water to heal me, but I felt my head spin, as extreme dizziness overcame me. I fell to the ground and as I lied on the ground, I came to the conclusion that the water was no longer healing me. It was a horrific experience.

Imagine having something or someone you always trusted, either turn against you or leave you to die. It was like that. My own element would no longer assist me. It was only a matter of time, before I lost all of my powers and I would no longer be able to breathe underwater and then, I would either drown or bleed to death.

Oceanus was standing a couple of feet away, watching me in amusement, trying to see what I would do in my final moments. I covered my gaping wound in my chest with a hand and rose to my feet, fighting against the wave of dizziness that overcame me.

"You still want to fight. Please. In your state, you would die before I got warmed up." Oceanus baited. I hefted my trident and challenged, "You want to become the king of the oceans? You have to defeat me."

"Defeat you? I already have! You will die in the next thirty minutes! You're pathetic! I should have done this a _long_ time ago! And the best part is that I will be able to punish my evil child and her son! Oh, the things I have planned for them, once they get back from Tartarus of course." Oceanus said, with a mad gleam in his eye.

"They're not dead, you lying snake! I can feel their life force; we are connected together, like the strings on a guitar. You can't tear us apart, no matter what happens, we will be together, life or death."

"If only you knew, Poseidon! I never said they were dead! They are traveling to Tartarus, as we speak. The Titans will once again, rule the oceans! We are triumphant! You have lost!" Oceanus informed, with glee.

"Your wrong, Oceanus! Their destroying your pitiful excuses of Tita-" My sentence was interrupted, when Oceanus bounded forward and slammed into me, knocking us both down, before clambering on top of me and pushing his sword against my throat.

"Any last words, before I cut your throat?" Oceanus inquired. "Go to Tartarus, you worthless peace of filth! Go to the crows and have them eat your pea sized brain, before throwing it up and urinating on your worthless, hideous, pathetic, foul, deformed body."

"Don't speak to your superior that way! You worthless peasant! I am giving you a merciful death, but you trash talk me and call me foul names. You deserve Tartarus! But I will be merciful and make you fade instead!" Oceanus shouted in a rage.

He picked me up on stabbed both of my thighs, before slamming his fist into my face. Then he broke my arm, before slamming his sword into my stomach. He ripped the crimson stained metal out of my stomach, before grabbing a droplet of my blood and licking it off of my finger.

I just stared at him, with disgust, before looking away. I felt his hand grab my neck and he forced me to look at him. "I have never tasted the blood of mortals before. Let me just say, the blood of immortals tastes _so_ much better!" After he said that, he shivered in delight… or maybe craziness. I don't know.

"But this… This blood tastes exactly like crap. I mean literally. This tastes like feces." He stated, with a look of repulsion.

"How would you know what feces tasted like?" I questioned.

"I… don't. It was a figure of speech! I didn't give you permission to talk!"

"Sure it was. I can't believe you have tasted crap."

"I haven't! Shut up! You speak lies! Say another word, and I will cut your tongue out of your mouth." He threatened.

I raised one hand in the air, because my other one was broken, in a way of saying sorry, but secretly, I was elated. I had found a way to get underneath his skin and get him angry enough to stop thinking.

"So… remind me again why you want to kill me." I asked, trying to stall for time, so that I could think of a way to regain my power and immortality.

"You know why!" He responded, while muttering about how stupid I was under his breath.

"No, I don't. Please enlighten me."

"I want to kill you, so that I can take my place, as the ruler of the oceans! Why can't you get that through your thick skull? Use your brain, if you have one of course. I wouldn't be surprised if all of you sea gods have kelp for brains."

"You basically just said that you're dumb." I pointed out.

"No, I didn't! I just said that sea gods don't have brains… Oh… I didn't say that! I said… That you're stupid!"

"Sure." I replied, while trying to hold in my laughter, at his idiotic behavior and purple face.

"Stop mocking me! I am _not_ stupid! Now, what were we doing again?"

He is _so_ stupid!

"We were just… putting on a show, for the mermen!"

"No… It wasn't that… I know! I was going to kill you!" He shouted with an evil look in his eye, before looking around at the scenery, probably imagining at as his.

When Oceanus looked down, he only saw empty air.**(sea?) **I materialized behind him and shoved him onto the ground, and then I summoned my trident to my hand and stabbed downwards, directly into the Titan's back. Oceanus howled in pain, before flipping onto his back and tearing my weapon out of his back.

"That wasn't very nice. If you want to play dirty, then I will play dirty!"

He bounded forward and feinted to the left, before swinging to the right. I jumped onto the flat side of his sword, making him fall forwards, before I back flipped over him, so that I was facing his back, before I summoned my trident and drove it into his exposed vertebrae. He howled in pain, before charging me, like a wild bull. I ducked underneath his reckless swing and latched onto his arm, before I tore his sword from his grasp. The sword flew into the sea air, before landing a couple of yards away from us, at the edge of the Abyss.

Oceanus grabbed onto my trident and tore it from my grasp, before throwing it about a mile away, so I wouldn't be able to use it. **(He can throw things that far, because he is a Titan. Duh.) **Once Oceanus threw my weapon away, he and I dove for the immortal slaying sword simultaneously, each trying to reach it before the other. I felt my hand brush against the sword, before my leg was giving a vicious yank. I quickly clambered to my feet and latched onto Oceanus' armor, before I shoved him to the side.

I darted forward, but when I was within arm's reach of the sword, I was tackled to the ground, by my second least favorite immortal, Oceanus, Kronos being my first one. I slammed my fist, into my opponent's face, before quickly scrambling to my feet and kicking his stomach again for good measure.

He grabbed onto my leg and pulled me to the ground, before sending me sprawling with a blast of ice. I looked at him, just in time for him to pick up his symbol of power. I summoned my trident, but I felt a strict resistance holding it back.

Sea cucumbers! **(I dunno… I wanted to have Poseidon use a sea related curse.) **Without a weapon, I was dead. Oceanus walked towards me, swinging his blade side to side, in a haunting, intimidating manner.

"Well… Haven't I seen this befor-"Oceanus tried to state, before I slammed into him, cutting off his sentence. I tore his sword from his grasp, before stabbing at his exposed chest. His eyes widened, before he scrambled to the left, to avoid the blade, about to tear open his skin.

The immortal slaying sword grazed his skin, so he tackled me again, this time, into the Abyss. As we fell, we exchanged vicious blows, to any exposed part of our bodies, before the current began to suck us in, making us gain speed. Once I slammed him against a wall that I didn't even know was there, I tried to use the currents to shoot me upwards, but it didn't work, in fact, it made my decent hasten.

I tried to flash away and vapor-travel, but I couldn't, because I was too weakened. Crimson blood was still pouring out of me in huge amounts, coloring the water a dark red color, if I could see it of course. Coming to terms with my fate, I angled my body, so that I was looking towards the blackness below me. I extended my senses and could feel the walls around me, but by now, it was too late, as the evil chasm had already brought me into its rocky embrace.

I fell like a rock. I plummeted for what seemed like forever, until I saw a red glow coming from below me. A while ago, the water had dissipated and had been replaced by air. Don't ask me how, I don't know. The air had become extremely humid and was harsher than the air in the mortal world.

When the tunnel broke away, I was left in shock and horror at what I saw. The landscape was the giant figure of a man. IT'S face was just a black hole, pulling everything into it and killing all. There were many black mountains jutting up from his skin and where his heart was supposed to be, was a harsh red and black light, pulsing outwards.

Suddenly, the man vanished and was replaced with mountains of rocks and barren landscape, with smoking craters and hordes of monsters. I could see different types of rivers weaving through the barren land. There was a pure black river, a lava river, milk colored river and two other dark blue rivers, that seemed to be either be wailing or filled with so much pain, it brought tears to my eyes. The nymphs of these rivers must _not_ be happy.

I could feel the power lying underneath the surface of their waters. These were the most powerful rivers in the world. As I fell, I got an eagle like view on everything around me, from the sharp stalagmites above, to the glass covered ground below. Everything about this place was designed to damage its captives.

I was in Tartarus, the most evil place in the entire universe. The prison of the gods. It was where monster went to reform and Titans and Giants dwelled, biding their time, for revenge against the gods. I was a god. I would be hunted and if I was caught, I would be tortured for all eternity.

I was in the most secure prison in the universe, without an escape route and I was bleeding heavily. There would be nothing I could do, to stop the overwhelming hordes of monsters and their leaders, especially in my state. I needed a place to rest and regain my power, before the monsters started to hound me. And if I couldn't rest before that happened, I was screwed.

But first, it was time to survive a _very_ painful fall.

**Hey guys! Next chapter will have Leo! Yay! I should probably start writing more stuff with the demigods, in Orion's place, so I probably will, but who knows? Certainly not me! Thanks for reading and I hope you comment, so that you can help me improve my writing and tell me what you like and don't like. Thanks. I will update as soon as I can!**

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	16. Leo and Piper VS Orion

**Sorry that I have not responded to your question, Matt. The answer is thus, I was not consciously aware of it at the time, since many stories have that kind of thing imprinted in their story line, so I guess I did in a way take it from him, but in another way, I didn't. Sorry if that doesn't make sense.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Theseus, Robert and Mark though.**

**P.S. this is **_**not **_**a Piper/Leo. **

**Last Time:**

_I was in Tartarus, the most evil place in the entire universe. The prison of the gods. It was where monster went to reform and Titans and Giants dwelled, biding their time, for revenge against the gods. I was a god. I would be hunted and if I was caught, I would be tortured for all eternity._

_I was in the most secure prison in the universe, without an escape route and I was bleeding heavily. There would be nothing I could do, to stop the overwhelming hordes of monsters and their leaders, especially in my state. I needed a place to rest and regain my power, before the monsters started to hound me. And if I couldn't rest before that happened, I was screwed._

_But first, it was time to survive a very painful fall. _

**Now:**

**Leo's POV**

Falling down a waterfall is not fun. Imagine millions of gallons of water, hitting you in the back and pushing you down, towards your untimely demise. I was dying, as I fell. Water was filling my lungs, making me choke and splutter, as I fell from nature's most deadly attractions. It was terrifying.

As I free fell through the sky, I began to think of a plan to survive the drastic fall before me. I needed a rope; something I could stop my decent with or I could take my chances with the pool of water, underneath the massive waterfall.

Decisions, decisions. Well… I don't have a rope, so I might as well prepare for a grizzly death, all because I couldn't swim fast enough, to avoid a colossal, deafening waterfall. I could imagine it on my gravestone: Leo Valdez, we wish he could have swum faster. My own joke almost made me laugh, had I not been choking on liquid.

I squeezed my legs together and shut my eyes, preparing for the icy hand of death or the frigid temperature of freezing water.

The cold water hit me, like a slap to the face. I could feel myself sinking into the depths, since the water grew colder and colder, the longer I descended. I kicked upwards with all of my might, I think it was upwards, trying to reach the surface, before I lost consciousness.

I could feel my mind going blurry, as my vision started to fade to black and my head vibrated like a gong, which had been hit by a gorilla. I swam for what felt like an eternity, an eternity of pain and terror, which consumed all couscous thought and left you in a world of overwhelming agony and misery. It was torture.

When my head finally broke through the surface of the water, I drew a massive ragged gulp of air, into my burning lungs. I felt relief flood throughout my body, giving me a reason to live, showing that life was not always pain. I felt complete and utter bliss flood throughout my body, until my body started to shake, from exhaustion and cold.

I swam horizontal to the current, so that I was no longer going down stream and into another waterfall or something of equal danger. After a couple of long minutes, I reached the other side of the shore and collapsed on the cold sand, while breathing heavily, as the crisp midnight air filled my burning lungs.

I climbed to my shaky feet and stumbled into the depths of the inky blackness of the forest, hoping to find shelter and somewhere warm.

**Piper's POV**

I slowly followed the massive path of destruction, which my idiotic friend and his pet had created, in their struggle for dominance. One part of my brain was saying, I have to go faster! Leo could be hurt! Orion is coming! The other part was saying, your ankle is sprained or broken; you can't go faster, without injuring yourself further.

So I continued my stumbling stroll, through the Colorado woods, hoping to find my pyro kinesis friend, without any serious injuries. After walking for a couple of minutes, I heard the sound of footsteps, in the darkness of the frigid forest.

I crouched down and snuck towards the sound, hoping to jump it, before it jumped me. As the creature got closer, I saw it was a small silhouette of a human; probably a teenager or a could be a monster in disguise. I snagged a rock from the ground and hefted it above my head, waiting to strike the creature, in case it attacked me.

I was about to charge forward; when I saw a spark of fire momentarily flicker across the figure's palm, illuminating a curly haired son of Hephaestus. "Leo!" I whispered. He looked in my direction, before he paused, probably deciphering who I was, before he started to sneak towards me.

I went to hug him, but he pushed me backwards, while hissing, "I am soaking wet, don't touch me or else your will freeze, just like me." I nodded at him, to tell him I understood, but I doubt he saw. "Let's try to make a fire or at least warm you up, so that you can make one." I suggested.

Leo led the way deeper into the forest, so that we could find shelter and maybe even dry tinder. As we journeyed deeper into the woods, I was again startled by the lack of noise in the usually noisy environment.

After Leo and I found a circular clearing in the forest, lacking enough vegetation, so that we wouldn't burn the rest of the forest to the ground, I started to gather dry sticks and other ingredients to make a fire, long enough for us to stay warm and devise a plan to destroy Orion.

Leo and I sat around our "fire", waiting for it to spark to life. Leo was using his hand to try to start the fire, but it was not working, because he was just too cold. Leo let out a sigh of frustration, before running a hand through his hair and glaring at the fire.

"I know this might be a little weird, but we are friends and its life or death." I snuggled into Leo, hoping to warm him up and in the end, warm myself up. While Leo and I sat right next to each other, I began to start thinking what life would be like, without the constant madness of the mythological world. "Do you ever think we will get a break? I asked Leo.

I couldn't see Leo's expression in the dark, but I would guess that he was smiling. "A break? Who would want a break from us? Everybody loves us!" Leo joked.

"I mean seriously, do you ever think we will get a break? We labored through The Giant War and then right after that, we were thrown into another war, we might not have it as bad as Percy and Annabeth, but we are getting there."

"I don't know, Piper. Demigods never have easy lives; I don't think we will be an exception."

"Thanks for the pep talk. It really boosted me up."

"Always glad to help." Leo replied.

"I was joking!"

Leo and I talked about other unimportant things, as we basked in each other's warmth, until a sound echoed throughout the forest.

**Leo's POV**

I had just warmed up enough, to use fire, when a sound echoed throughout the quietness of the woods. I scrambled to my feet, with Piper right next to me.

"We need a plan. Orion only would make noise, because he wants to be found." Piper hissed.

"Who said it was Orion? We had better get out of here."

Piper and I turned around and bolted away from the sound, as fast as we could. Arrows whizzed by our heads, verifying that it was indeed, Orion, before they pounded into trees and rocks, before one imbedded itself into my shirt. I found myself stapled to a tree, while Piper sprinted past me, before backpedaling, when she realized what had happened.

I wrenched the arrow from my sleeve and stumbled through the forest, dodged arrows, like an action hero. I could hear Orion's whoops of joy, as he trailed us, becoming the psychotic ghost hunter cliché flawlessly. After weaving around multiple objects, I grabbed Piper and shoved her behind a tree, before diving into cover as well, out of the line of fire, from the son of Poseidon.

As I caught my breath, I looked around at my terrain, trying to find any part of the environment that would help me in the upcoming battle. There was a stump, multiple trees, rocks and the sound of a creek gurgling in front of me.

I leaned out of my cover, to see where Orion was, but quickly hid again, as an arrow impaled itself right where my head use to be. I positioned my hand right outside of my cover, before quickly blind firing a massive barrage of fire, trying to lessen Orion's accuracy and sight. I heard a few curses, so I sprinted out of my cover and launched several fire balls, at the cursing hunter in front of me.

Orion vaulted over a fire ball, before ducking and weaving over the rest. He launched multiple arrows in rapid fire, each with pin point accuracy, had I not burned them to a crisp. I could feel exhaustion creep its way into my body, as I conjured wave after wave of fire balls, so that I could annihilate any incoming projectiles and incinerate my enemy.

I stopped my relentless assault and inspected my handiwork. I had caught many trees on fire, but I didn't feel too bad, as there were no life in the forest, beside the trees, but even those looked dead, as if all of the life had been sucked out of them. Orion had disappeared into the woods, no doubt tending to his injuries and wishing he had not underestimated us.

I sprinted towards the slowly gurgling water, hoping to find a river nymph or creek nymph, since all of the trees seemed to be lacking their usual bubbly spirits. I raced to the creek, I spoke towards its quiet waters, trying to convey my message, "Please, if there is any nymph inside this creek, come out and help us, so that we can restore life to this desolate forest."

After a few seconds, I decided to sit down, as nymphs were not known for their understanding of time. Piper had sat next to me and after she had realized what I was doing, she began to persuade the nymph to come forth, using her charmspeake, but it didn't seem to have any visible effect.

There wasn't much I could do, so I began to gather rocks, so that Piper would not be completely defenseless, when we faced Orion again. Upon gathering some stones from the creek, I plopped them on the ground, next to Piper, as he quietly murmured, attempting to beckon all nymphs in the area to answer her plead.

"It's not going to work." I stated frustratingly. "Why can't a nymph help someone for once in their life?"

"Um… Leo… Don't anger her or else she will be against helping us and try to murder us."

I huffed in annoyance, before sitting on the ground and twiddling my thumbs, waiting for a stupid spirit to respond to a rather desperate call. As the night grew longer, I began to become nervous; I was always jumpy and ready to leap into action, at the slightest provocation.

Orion would be coming at any minute and I would have to be ready to meet his force with my own. I was bouncing my leg, not liking being kept waiting, for what would be the fight for my life. Suddenly, the inevitable happened.

An arrow slammed into my arm, enticing a scream of agony from me, as the sharp flint dug into my flesh. I dragged Piper behind a tree, before gritting my teeth and breaking the shaft off, so that I could have more maneuverability, but still not bleed to death.

I shot a bolt of white hot flame, in the direction of the hunter, but didn't get any reaction, as my attack missed its intended target. I was about to leap from my cover and burn Orion to a crisp, but I heard a yelp of pain echo, from within the forest, startling me.

I looked over and saw Piper grinning in the dim light of my flame, before she quickly retrieved another rock. I leapt from my leafy cover and saw a bloody Orion glaring at me, with a crimson colored rock on the ground near his feet.

I conjured a fire ball, which I deftly threw at my enemy, who dodged it with ease. Orion launched an arrow at my head, causing me to yelp and duck underneath the fast approaching projectile. I shot another fire ball at my psychotic enemy, hoping to hit him in the face, before lobbing a second sphere at his chest.

Orion dove to the right, before an explosion of fire lit up behind him, as the fire greedily consumed all in its path. Luckily, Orion's bow had been dropped on the ground and had been quickly devoured by the growing fire.

Orion's face twisted into an evil smile, before he drew to long, sharp hunting knives and bounded forward, with a killing intent in his gleaming eyes. I launched wave after wave of fire, at the oncoming hunter, but he dodged or deflected them all, causing my frustration and uneasiness to grow, as he became closer and closer to Piper and I.

By the time he was almost upon us, I was ready to collapse. I was completely and utterly spent. Piper was throwing as many rocks as she could find, as quickly as she could. She managed to injure Orion greatly, making him bellow in anger, before continuing his rage filled charge, he was no longer playing with us; he was trying to kill us.

By this time, Piper had long since abandoned her hopeless persuasion of the river nymphs, coming to the same conclusion as I, that it was a pointless endeavor. I stopped my relentless barrage and darted deeper into the forest, away from the crazed hunter, who only wanted to kill, so that he could gloat about his _amazing_ skill.

I could hear the laborious breathing of our pursuer, as he dashed with all of his might, intent on catching us, so that he could skin us, like animals, which e saw us as. Piper and I broke into a clearing, which revealed a river blocking our way, giving us no option, but to cross it's icy waters or make our final stand, at the edge of its waters.

As I was debating what to do, Orion burst through the trees, surveying the area, until his eyes fell upon us. Another creepy smile adorned his face, as he saw us pressed against the deep, frigid river.

"Where are the gods now? Why do they not save their saviors? Have they abandoned you? This is what they do to all of their children. They leave them to die. They kill them. They killed me!" Orion shouted, before he lunged forward, intent on killing us, so that he can get back at the gods, for what they did to him.

So this is the end, I thought. There was nothing we could do. I was spent; I had no energy to conjure another wave of fire and Piper was clutching two rocks, like they were her lifelines. I readied my fists and crouched into a defensive position, determined not to go down without a fight.

Piper flung her two stones at Orion, but he simply dodged the incoming projectiles, before he began to slow down, a few feet in front of us. Horror was etched on his face, as he seemed to struggle to lift his legs, it was as if the sand was pulling him down. Finally, he came to a lumbering stop a few feet in front of us, breathing heavily, as he started to sink into the sand. I stared in shock, as our enemy slowly started to sink, in the sand, which we had just crossed.

A melodious voice spoke from behind me, "I have heard your call, why have you called upon me? Do not turn around or I will destroy you."

"We wanted your help to destroy this fiend, which you have trapped in the sand. We cannot do it alone; we need your help." I replied.

"My help? Since when does a demigod need my help? None of your kind cares for us; none of you treat us with respect! Why should I do as you wish, when you could very well be the evil people? Tell me why I should help you." The voice spat.

"When this monster is destroyed, life will be able to return to the forest. The trees will have nymphs again; the animals will once again be in the woods. Fish will be in your water and all of the other animals, which use to inhabit your water, will return once more! We will tell the gods that you helped us, which might very well help you be blessed by them, allowing you to always be clean and full of life."

"That is a valid reason, but I am still not convinced. Let me here this hunter's side of the argument."

Orion looked up and stuttered, "T-things will stay as they a-are. There will not be pesky neighbors to bore you with their gossip and you can live your life in peace and quiet."

"I absolutely adore neighbors! Why would I dislike them? I have not heard decent gossip in the last hundred years! Just a little bit ago, the forest started to go silent. All of my neighbors were afraid, of a hunter, who was destroying all in his path. Pray tell, are you that hunter?

"No milady, I am but a mortal man, trying to find a home."

"Then why are you chasing these demigods?"

"They have stolen from me! They killed my family!"

"Swear by the River Styx and I will believe you."

"Very well. I swear by the River Styx, that everything I said was true."

Thunder rumbled in the distance, as a new oath was made. After nothing happened to Orion, the river nymph stated, "You tell the truth, I will destroy these demigods, because they have done so many wrong things, throughout their lives."

Water enveloped Piper and I, before it tightened around us, squeezing the air out of our chests and suffocating us. My eyesight was soon speckled with black dots, as the water tightened around me, making me lose vital air, which all humans need to survive. My lungs were burning and I could feel fear of suffocation take over my body, making me kick and scream, which caused me to die faster, as the water entered my lungs, forcing me to splutter and drown.

I was beginning to lose consciousness, when the water dissipated and I fell to the ground, where I vomited and gasped for breath, as I slowly recovered on the sopping wet sand.

I lifted my head and reeled backwards at what I saw. Orion was being burnt alive, as black fire coated his body and destroyed his soul. By making a false oath on the Styx, Orion had sealed his doom. After the last of Orion's screams faded, I lifted my head and only saw dust.

**Will Piper and Leo be able to rescue their friends? Will they make it to Camp Jupiter in time to balance out the battle? Possibly find out next chapter… maybe. **

**I will attempt to post soon, but it's difficult, since I write at night and I haven't been getting enough sleep, because of it. So… I will update as soon as I can. **

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	17. Flashback, Camp Half-Blood

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you comment on it, so that you can help me become a better writer. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Robert, Theseus and unimportant John though. **

**Last Time:**

_I was beginning to lose consciousness, when the water dissipated and I fell to the ground, where I vomited and gasped for breath, as I slowly recovered on the sopping wet sand. _

_I lifted my head and reeled backwards at what I saw. Orion was being burnt alive, as black fire coated his body and destroyed his soul. By making a false oath on the Styx, Orion had sealed his doom. After the last of Orion's screams faded, I lifted my head and only saw dust._

**Now:**

**Leo's POV**

After I watched Orion die right in front of me, the river nymph stated, "You can turn around now. I am sorry for what I did to you, but he swore on the River Styx, so I thought he was telling the truth."

I turned around to see a black haired woman standing on top of the water, with a look of disgust written on her face.

"Sorry about disturbing you, we will be off." I quickly said, before dragged Piper to her feet and started to walk away, when the nymph called out to us, "Don't leave, yet. I require a favor for my services."

"Isn't getting your neighbors back good enough?" I asked.

"No, I need to make sure, that you remember us nymphs, so that we do not fade, into the Void."

"Why would you fade, the demigods still remember you. At the camp I attend, we eat with your sisters and share stories all of the time! How could we forget you?"

"Swear it upon the River Styx, that you will not forget us."

"I swear upon the River Styx, that I will not forget the nymphs, so they will not be forced into the Void."

"I hold your oath fulfilled, you may go."

After the nymph told us to leave, I hastily helped Piper to her feet and darted into the quickly lightening woods, hoping to find the mountain, which our friends were being held captive. After a while of trudging through the woods, I couldn't help but reflect upon how we arrived here. It all started, when Percy killed the son of Ares.

_After Percy's accidental killing of the son of Ares, Jason, Piper and I had attempted to calm the agitated crowd of ADHD demigods. "Settle down! It wasn't his fault! He was cursed! Stay away from him!" Jason shouted at the crowd._

"_And why should we? He murdered a John, one of our senior councilors, besides Clarisse. John was right for attacking that murderer! We need to avenge our fallen leader! Let's kill the son of Poseidon, but first, we need bait." The kid turned to me, with an evil grin on his face, before he commanded, "Seize the son of Jupiter, the daughter of Aphrodite and the son of Hephaestus!"_

_Jason summoned the winds and forced our opponents backwards, but it wasn't enough. I didn't want to use my fire, because I might hurt someone and worsen our image. My friends and I fell underneath the massive hoard of demigods, before we were quikcly taken away, into the Ares cabin. We were restrained and tied into chairs, like criminals. They were even smart enough to gag Piper, so that she couldn't charmspeake them, into letting us go. The "leader" went up to Jason and backhanded his face, enticing a scream from Piper. _

_The "leader" had robes coving his body, with a large hood hiding his face, only revealing his yellow teeth. Jason looked up at the kid, with determination and rebellion in his eyes, before he stated, "At least I have friends."_

_The kid looked taken aback, before he shouted, "Who needs friends? All I need is people I blackmail or bribe. Friends are worthless; at least if you blackmail people, they won't betray you, like your so called "friends." Everyone has a price, its high time we found out yours."_

"_Maybe it's your home." He wondered, before turning to a demigod and commanding, "Blow up the Zeus Cabin." After the kid hesitated to do as he was commanded, the "leader" slammed his fist into the kid's face, before he shouted, "Now, before I kill your family!"_

_The kid scurried off to do what he was told, lest he be punished for his insolence. "The gods are going to be very angry with you, if you destroy one of their sacred places." Jason warned. "They might just smite you from existence." _

"_Let them try. Our force is massive enough to wipe this camp, from existence. We are just a small part of our group, the rest are marching here and Camp Jupiter, as we speak. There is nothing you can do, to sto-" His sentence was drowned out, by a massive explosion rocking the valley._

_An evil smile lit his face, before he turned to Jason and asked, "Will you do as you are told now?" _

"_Not to the likes of you." _

"_Well then, I guess I will just kill your friends."_

_He moved his cloak to the side, to reveal a scabbard, holding a dagger sheathed to his belt .he withdrew the dagger, from its sheath and held it against Piper's throat, hoping to entice a scream if terror from her. However, Piper didn't she didn't squeal or make a sound; she just glared at the hooded figure at the hooded figure to her right, before spitting on his face, making him splutter and wipe the saliva from his hood, before digging his knife a little deeper into Piper's throat. _

"_Okay, I will do what you want." Jason sadly stated, before looking at the ground, ashamed at what he would have to do. When he spoke those seven words, Piper began making sounds of protest, trying to warn him that they would kill them anyway. _

"_Excellent! Bring in the needles! We need their blood, for the __**sacrifice." **__The person stated, with a grin adorning his scarred face. Three people hurriedly stepped into the room, with needles in their hands, before they went to each of us and drew our blood, before quickly backing out of the room._

"_Now, kill them, they are no use to us anymore." The hooded person commanded._

_After he said that last word, Jason screamed in fury, flinging the hooded figure backwards, making him drop his dagger. He slammed into the wall, where he completely reduced it to rubble, before flying outside. Jason's released so much raw energy, that he completely decimated the chairs and furniture, annihilating them, so that they were just more dust, in a dusty room._

_My chair didn't stand a chance. I incinerated it, leaving a pile of ash on the floor, before I climbed to my feet and snatched the dagger our enemy had dropped. I scrambled to Piper's chair and cut her lose, before untying the gag around her mouth. With a mighty war cry, demigods poured through the hole in the wall and attacked us. I quickly handed Piper the dagger and burned through the enemies trying to kill me. Jason was zapping people left and right, while I incinerated the rest, before burning a section of the wall down and scrambling through it, so that we would not be overwhelmed , like we would if we went through the door. _

_I scrambled through the smoldering section of the wall and was instantly tackled to the ground, by a heavy body. I landed face first on the ground, before I felt someone restrain me with handcuffs, before drenching me in freezing water. I was dragged to my feet and brought back inside, only to find Jason being led down a secret tunnel, leading underneath the cabin. _

_Piper was also tied up and gagged and in the process of being brought downstairs as well. I was forced to my knees in front of the person, who interrogated me, making the hooded figure smile._

"_This is how it should be! Demigods kneeling at my feet! Am I not worthy? Now, in case you didn't notice, I have complete control over your friends, if you don't do what I say, I will not hesitate to slit their throats. So be a good little boy and do what I say, so that your friends can live for another day. Your services are needed, so that we may catch the son of Poseidon, before he leaves camp."_

_I felt a tug on my arms, before I was dragged to my feet and lugged outside. The camp looked horrible. Fire was racing along the ground and burning many of the dryads' trees, while the dryads, satyrs and some campers fought against the evil demigods. _

_I was pulled in the other direction and I could see a massive ice dome, on top of Half-Blood Hill. I could see a crowd around the ice, speaking to three people inside. I was pulled up the hill, by five burly demigods and thrown in front of the ice dome, where I was commanded to melt it; otherwise they would kill Jason and Piper. _

_I looked at the people inside the dome and was not surprised to see Mark, Annabeth and Percy, with backpacks on, ready to journey across the United States. "I am sorry, but I have to melt this, otherwise, they will kill Jason and Piper. I am sorry" I stated, before placing my hand against the dome of ice and pouring my power into it, melting the ice. _

_As the ice melted, I gave sad smiles to the three, before mentally hoping they make it out alive. As I had almost broken free, pagasi descended from the sky, into the dome and flew the three west. I couldn't help, but feel elated; they were safe and were going away from this warzone._

_A demigod hauled me to my feet and screamed, "You failed! You should have gone faster! Now, you will pay!" The demigod slammed his fist into my face, making me fall to the ground, where he kicked my stomach over and over, before lifting me up and squeezing my throat. _

_I slammed my handcuffed hands into him, but they didn't do anything, but annoy him. Suddenly, I heard someone behind me and my captor quickly released me, before backing away as fast as he could. The person came forward and lifted me to my feet, before checking me over for serious injuries, " Don't worry, he will be properly punished. We need you in top shape for tommorow, which reminds me… You failed. Now, you die." He lugged me away, towards the Ares Cabin, where he commanded a demigod, "Make gallows, so that we can hang these demigods, for their crimes against our masters."_

_The demigod scampered off, to do what he was told, while I was left in shock at these words. We were going die, after all we had done, our lives would end, by being hung, like criminals. Suffocation was one of the worst ways to die and we were about to experience it. Where was my happy ending? Shouldn't I deserve happiness? But no, the world was not all sunshine and rainbows. It was a dark and desolate place, where you had to fight, in order to survive. Hopefully these guys aren't as good at building, as the Romans; otherwise, we don't stand a chance. _

_I was brought out of my thoughts, when I was dragged into the Ares Cabin and led down the same secret tunnel, as my friends were led. Torches were lining the walls, as we descended into the Earth. The floor was a mediaeval stone staircase, which looked like it would fit well, inside a horror movie._

_Finally, the stairs stopped and revealed a corridor, with several doors lining it, each locked, with people inside. It was a jail cell. I struggled to get out of their grasp, but they had an iron grip. My captors punched me in the stomach, making me double over in pain, before they shoved me into a cell, with Jason and Piper. _

_My friends flocked to me and pulled me inside, before Jason stated, "Just like old times, all of us together, fighting evil and being locked up." _

"_Guys… we need to escape. Fast. They are going to hang us, because we are "not useful" anymore._

_When my friends heard this, they looked at the ground, as the information finally settled in their brains, that they were going to die. _

_Jason's face morphed into a sad smile, a he heard the terrible news._

"_After all we have been through; we are going to die, by a couple of wannabe soldiers. That isn't right. We can't die like this, not when we still have the strength to fight. I don't know about you guys, but I am going to fight to my last breath, even if it hurts more, I will fight, because I believe that we can make the world a better place." Piper vowed._

"_I am with you; let's kick some demigod gluteus maximus!" I cheered._

"_Slow down, Leo. We need a plan." Jason advised. _

_So after hours of whispering to each other, we were finally ready to escape, from our prison. When the guards came the next morning, we were waiting for them. _

"_You're lucky; I get to be the one to execute you today! Consider yourselves honored. I am a very high ranking officer; I am the master jailer, as well as the executioner, so you had better feel honored, because I can do __**very**__ bad things to you." An obese guard behind me stated. _

_Yes, honored. I get to be executed by a fat walrus. They handcuffed our hands and chained our feet, before leading us up the circular staircase, to the world above. _

_**A WILD LINESKIP APEARED!**_

_The sunlight burned my eyes, as I stepped out into the afternoon sun. Camp Half-Blood was littered with craters and most of the beautiful grass was reduced to ashes. I could see other prisoners being led to the executioner's platform, ready to face death, because they fought for their parents. I could see some of the new campers, being taken to a cabin, where I somehow knew, that our enemies would "reeducated them," so that they believe the lies they were told._

_I was taken from my observing , when I was shoved forward and I tripped over my own feet, before I fell to the ash covered ground. Once I fell, I felt a hard kick jab itself into my stomach. I groaned in pain, before I was helped to my feet, by Jason and Piper. I glared at my attacker, who was the fat walrus, causing him to grin, before brandishing a whip._

_I widened my eyes, before looking away and scampered ahead, trying to get away. I tripped again. Before I could climb to my feet, I felt burning pain race across my back, as a whip tore my back apart, causing crimson blood to fall freely down my back. _

"_Get up, you pathetic worm!" My attacker growled. I just moaned and remained on the ground, before I felt another wave of pain explode across my back. I clenched my teeth, before stumbling to my feet, where I continued my relentless walk, towards the gallows. _

_I could see Jason wink at me and I knew that our plan had worked. All of that pain had paid off. Now, we had a way to survive. I could see the looks of despair on other demigod's faces, when they saw us, being pushed along. I gave them a smile of reassurance, which they eagerly shared, before looking onwards, with new hope in their eyes, ready to face death._

_My friends and I were led up the executioner's platform, where our heads are were placed into nooses. Our executioner, the fat walrus, stepped forward and stated, "These demigods helped put Gaea back to sleep and killed her sons! They deserve death! Now, we shall give it to them! For Gaea!"_

_The crowd roared in approval, while I smiled at Jason and Piper, because we knew, that we had done something right. I was ready to put our plan into action and save our home, from these evil people. I would not stop, until everyone single demigod of their filthy rebellion is chased from the town or dead at our feet. After the crowd had quieted down, the executioner placed bags over our heads, before he lined us up and called his buddies up here, so that they would be the ones to kill us, so that he wouldn't have to get his hands bloody. Once his buddies arrived, they positioned themselves behind us, while they waited for the order, which would end our lives._

_I began to sweat, as I began to wonder if our plan would work, if it didn't we would die, in one of the most painful ways ever. Suddenly, I was shoved from behind and I fell towards the ground. I knew what was coming; the overwhelming pain and terror, which was accompanied by suffocation. But I never felt it. I didn't feel anything. I knew that I was suspended in the air. I incinerated the bag and noose on my head and neck, before I remained looking forward, waiting for the key, which would help me escape. I looked down and I was delighted to see that I was correct. I was floating in midair, like a superhero._

_I looked to my right and saw a key floating in the air, before it unlocked Jason's handcuffs. Two more keys flew through the air and unlocked Piper and I's handcuffs, before we stepped back onto the platform, ready to fight. _

_Jason and Piper stood behind me, with their fists raised, ready to deal some justice. I stepped forward menacingly and asked "Who's ready to get incinerated?"_

**Hope you liked the story of how Leo and Co. made it to the forest in the first place. Sorry, but this memory will be in two parts. Hope you enjoyed the gallows, I think it was a cool idea. **

**Comment and tell me what you like and don't like, about my story, so that I can become a better writer. Please, **_**please**_** review. I haven't had a review in a while. Thanks for your time. I will post again, as soon as I can.**

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	18. Flashback Part Two

**Hey guys!**

**Thank You for following me HydroK Operations. It means a lot. **

**Thanks Matt, I love how you hate me! Though, I probably should. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think of my story! I don't know if it is good or bad! Please tell me!**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own OPJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Theseus, Robert and Mark though.**

_**IT'S STILL A FLASHBACK, JUST NOT IN ITALICES. **_

**Last Time: **

_I began to sweat, as I began to wonder if our plan would work, if it didn't we would die, in one of the most painful ways ever. Suddenly, I was shoved from behind and I fell towards the ground. I knew what was coming; the overwhelming pain and terror, which was accompanied by suffocation. But I never felt it. I didn't feel anything. I knew that I was suspended in the air. I incinerated the bag and noose on my head and neck, before I remained looking forward, waiting for the key, which would help me escape. I looked down and I was delighted to see that I was correct. I was floating in midair, like a superhero._

_I looked to my right and saw a key floating in the air, before it unlocked Jason's handcuffs. Two more keys flew through the air and unlocked Piper and I's handcuffs, before we stepped back onto the platform, ready to fight. _

_Jason and Piper stood behind me, with their fists raised, ready to deal some justice. I stepped forward menacingly and asked "Who's ready to get incinerated?"_

**Now:**

**Leo's POV**

After I asked those words, chaos ensued. Jason, Piper and I darted forward, in an arc of pure destruction. I slammed into the fat jailer, while on fire, causing him to scream in pain, before running away, which only added fuel to the flames.

I sprinted after my wailing opponent, trying to make him suffer, for making me suffer. The man had rolled around on the ground, to put his fire out and it had worked, but he would not have the pleasure of respite.

I tore his whip from his belt and used it, to torture him. For Jason, _SMACK! _For Piper, _CRACK! _For the gods, _SLAP! _For myself, _SLAM! _I whipped my opponent over and over, before he was just murmuring apologies and bawling his eyes out.

I stopped my relentless attacks, before crouching to his level, to hear his mumbling. When he realized that I was next to him, he said, "Go to Tartarus, you piece of filth!" He shouted right in my ear, before spitting towards my face, only to have it fall to the ground in front of him.

"I didn't mean to do it! They forced me to! They have my family! If I don't do what they say, they will kill them! Please, stop!" The man begged, hoping I would save his life.

"You had a choice didn't you? You could have left. You didn't have to stay. The choice was yours and you choice wrong. Now, you will suffer the repercussions." I stated menacingly, before placing my palm on the walrus' forehead and pouring my power, into my palm.

The man started to sweat, as my palm heated up, before he looked up to me with horror in my eyes, after he realized what I was doing. He screamed, as my hand burned his skull and melted his cranium, until it was mush.

I stepped away from the carcass of my captor, before the full weight of my actions came upon me. What was I thinking? I just killed someone in cold blood. What happened to me?

Deciding not to dwell on these thoughts, I scampered back into battle, but I never truly forgot what I had done. Right when I reached my friends, I knew that we needed help, or else we would be overwhelmed by the massive waves of enemies before us.

Jason, Piper and I were on the executioner's platform, with a sea of enemies all around us. We got back to back and prepared for the final battle of our lives. At least I could die next to my friends. I crouched into a defensive fighting stance, as the enemy charged towards us. I waited until they were only ten feet away and then I unleashed a barrage of fire, hoping to stop their charge.

It worked. The screaming enemy quickly retreated, screaming in terror and pain, as my fire consumed their bodies. I was relieved for the quick respite, because I didn't know how how many more breaks I would have. My heart dropped, when I saw a wave of shields appear out of the sea of black.

I knew this was the end. My fire couldn't melt through that many shields. Inch by inch, the shields moved closer to us, making our death that much closer. The shields were ten feet away, when a horn echoed throughout the cratered valley.

The line of shields backed up in confusion, before quickly scrambling away. What? I saw a variety of arrows hitting demigods, anything from boxing gloves to oven mitts. It was one of the weirdest scenes in my life and trust me, I have seen some _pretty _weird scenes.

Then, a battalion of people riding horses emerged from the sea of demigods. Upon seeing them, I realized that they were actually centaurs. Leading their charge was none other than Chiron, the camp's activity director.

The centaurs trampled the enemy, causing them to duck into the nearest cabins and try to seek refuge, from the relentless assault of their enemies. Multiple screams echoed throughout the valley, as demigod after demigod, was trampled by the galloping beasts. I was relieved to see that Chiron was saving the chained demigods and escorting them to us, so that we could plan our next phase of attack. The whole scene was magnificent.

I quickly stepped off of the elevated platform and joined the effort of finding demigods and saving them, from the vicious hooves of their saviors. After a while of herding demigods, I was tapped on my shoulder. I turned and was delighted to see Jake Mason's misshapen face grinning at me. "Hey, I came to relieve you from you duty; you have been through a lot, plus, Chiron is waiting for you at the gallows.

I greedily accepted his offer and made my way towards our base of operations. Upon reaching my destination, I was greeted by Chiron and most of the other senior councilors. Most had arrived, with the absence of Clarisse. Will Solace had a head wound and a gash along his cheek, Lou Ellen's arm was bent at an odd angle and Malcolm was unconscious.

In fact, there wasn't a senior councilor without any wounds. Jason and Piper were collapsed on the ground, probably from exhaustion. "I was lucky to have gathered so many of my brethren and so quickly or else I fear today could have ended very differently." Chiron began, causing Piper and Jason to sit up.

"As you all know, there are still a vast number of demigods inside the many cabins. They have taken the Big House as their headquarters and nothing has been seen of Rachel, but I will be sending Piper and Katie to search her cave, in case she is just in hiding."

"I want each of you to take some demigods and try to reclaim your cabins. I will spread my brethren throughout the area, providing assistance when needed. I will act as main medic, with Will as my helper. Come back here if you need further orders. Do _not_ attack the Big House or else you will be annihilated."

"Now, if you understand what you have to do, go reclaim your cabins, before reporting back to me. Also, we managed to confiscate some weapons, so visit the weapon pile, before you go, so that you will not be unarmed when you face your enemies. You are dismissed." Chiron stated

I trudged to the pile of weapons and immediately picked up a Mossberg shotgun. I pumped it and scavenged some bullets from the pile, before loading my ammo into my instrument of destruction. Oh ya, this is going to be fun! I grabbed my fellow Hephaestus siblings and led them to our steam punk cabin.

"Here's the plan, you know those ladders we have? Some people will climb onto the roof and after strategically falling through the windows, they will engage the enemy. Then, I will burn a hole through the wall and attack from there, while another group will come in from the door. Got it?" I asked, before they all nodded their heads and split into three groups.

I waited nervously, waiting for the sound of gunfire and the screams of the dying to echo from our cabin. It never came. "I am going to open the door, don't shoot. There isn't anyone in here."

One of my siblings stated from inside the silent house. She walked through the front door, with a look of confusion on her face. Where are they, I wondered. I walked through the door, revealing bags of junk along the ground, but there were no enemies, only my siblings.

I carefully inspected the room and found my hidden button to the Leo Cave, had been uncovered. Uh Oh. That meant that there were people waiting for us, down in the caves, which led to Bunker Nine. If they got ahold of our weaponry, then… We need to stop them, _fast_.

"Okay guys, even though it is almost certainly a trap, we have to descend into Cabin Nine caverns." I started. "When we get down there, we need to split up into different groups of people. I will take some people and journey to Bunker Nine and make sure no one went there to steal our arsenal of weapons. Come on, there's no time to waste!" I shouted, before walking towards my bed.

I pressed the uncovered button and waited, as the mechanisms creaked. I watched as the bed descended, while stairs shot out of the walls, giving us easy access to the underground caverns. I motioned with my hand for us to begin our decent and my siblings hesitantly obeyed.

Upon reaching the bottom, I tentatively placed my foot on the ground and conjured a ball of fire. The fire illuminated the massive amount cobwebs and footprints leading deeper into the caverns. I grabbed a few people and commanded them to follow me. My squad and I went in one of the tunnels, hoping that it lead to Bunker Nine, so that we could stop our enemies.

After a couple of minutes of walking and peaking around corners, we emerged in a massive room, with a sound echoing from it. It was a kind of scraping noise, like a rat gnawing on a bone. I extinguished my fire, before I slowly crept towards the sound. I rounded a corner and was met with a demigod sharpening his sword in the darkness.

I gestured to my siblings, before quickly and quietly hitting the demigod over the head with a shield, before we placed a bag over his head, so that we could use him for interrogating. One of my siblings hoisted him over his shoulder, before embarking on his journey back to the surface.

After he left, we continued on our journey. I was beginning to lose the sense of time, when a light shone ahead. My siblings and I darted into a hallway, so that we wouldn't be seen. The convoy ahead stopped, before the light ahead shone towards us. The light bearer stepped forward and started to walk closer.

I hastily grabbed a rock and threw it, hoping to lure them away from my position, but my plan was heavily relying on the stupidity of my enemies. Somehow, my plan worked. Rolled it past him, causing him to turn around and briskly started walking again, because he was probably scared of whatever made that sound, even though it was me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, before I motioned towards my siblings and we silently crept after our enemies.

After a few close calls, we arrived at what I dreaded; Bunker Nine. It was just how my siblings and I left it; parts strewn around the room, blue prints sitting on the tables and a secret door in a corner leading to the Argo Two.

The convoy of demigods stopped and admired room. While they were gawking at our workplace, I gathered my siblings and devised a quick ambush plan, which would hopefully take our enemies out of the picture.

All of my siblings went into the tunnels at my left and right, leave ng me alone, standing behind a group of hostile demigods. It was exhilarating. I would finally be able to have a real battle; not one that was unfair with a massive amount of people and shields, but a satisfying skirmish. I saw two of my siblings at the other side of the Bunker give me the "Go for (Gopher) it" sign, so I stepped out of the darkness and into light, before saying, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of trespassers, that's who!"

The demigods ahead instantly turned around; their weapons raised for a fight, but they were to slow, as I unloaded five shells in quick succession into my enemies heads, chests and stomachs. It was a blood bath. The massive amount of recoil had injured my shoulder, but I just shrugged the pain off and fished some more bullets out of my pockets and attempted to load them into the gun, before my enemies were upon me. As I was loading my gun, I narrowly deflected a strike to my head, which would most definitely been the end of Leo.

There was only about ten more people left; my bullets had killed about ten, but the remaining demigods were armed to the teeth and seemed to be the most experienced and aggressive. I shoved my attacker backwards, before scampering away, causing him to growl in anger and frustration, before pursuing me.

By now my siblings had engaged the remaining enemy, giving me some time to breath, because I didn't have to defend myself from all directions. After I loaded a shell into my Mossberg, I pumped it, before taking careful aim.

I took a breath, before pulling the trigger. A load boom echoed through the underground chamber, but no scream was heard, so I hastily raised my Mossberg, which luckily deflected an overhead swipe. My foe darted forward and stabbed at my mid-section, which caused me to jump to the side, before I smacked him over the head with my gun.

He grunted in pain, before swiping with his sword, hoping he could slash my stomach open. I leapt backwards to avoid the oncoming blow, but he still managed to create a shallow gash across my stomach. I wobbled backwards and loaded another shell, before he even knew what was happening. When he finally realized what I was doing, he darted forwards and cut my gun in half, before stabbed at my chest.

I sidestepped his attack and smacked him in the face with the stock of my useless gun. He growled, but I was already running away from him. I dropped my useless gun, before turning around and faked running to his left, hoping to juke him out, before I sprinted to his right. I latched my hand on the pommel of his sword and smacked my fist into his head. I reeled in pain, at my now throbbing wrist, but I ignored the pain, before tearing the sword from his hands and slashing downwards, hoping to rid myself of my opponent.

In the last second, he rolled to the left and was on his feet and coming at me in an instant. I couldn't possibly beat him with a sword. See, sword play was never my favorite style; the elegant dance was nothing compared to the brutal methods, which the hammer orchestrated. In summary, I liked to bash people over the head with my hammer; it was more fun that way.

I swiped at his head, but he ducked and wrenched the sword from my grip, making it fly into the air. My stupid enemy scrambled after the sword, but quickly backpedaled, as it was engulfed in a barrage of fire. He glared at me, only to be blasted in the chest with a very damaging fire ball.

By now I was breathing heavily from my massive exertions, but I couldn't take a rest yet; there was still work to be done. Stupid Number One climbed to his feet, before tackling me. He crawled on top of me, where he continuously pounded my face with his closed fist.

After several blows, he stopped his relentless assault, before growling, "Behold, the great Leo Valdez! In your fight with Gaea, you killed my family. I will have your revenge!"

I didn't remember killing anybody; this guy was probably just brainwashed by Gaea lackeys. "Look, I don't remember killing anybody. Can you get off of me and we can call it a tie?"

"A tie? Are you insane? I will have my vengeance!" He scoffed, before continuing his beating.

I concentrated on my power, before focusing it into my hands, so that I could catch him on fire. I could feel my power flow through me, until it burst forth and transferred from me, to my captor. He yelped in pain, before being blasted off of me, where he quickly scampered to his feet and ran around like a headless chicken.

Then he charged towards me, with intent to kill. I sidestepped my flaming opponent, making him crash into the wall behind me. The wall broke down, causing him to continue through the wall, until he crashed into something beyond. Suddenly, a green light erupted from the room and flooded through the hole in the wall, before an explosion rocked the Bunker, causing debris to fall. That was the last I saw, as the explosion ripped through me, forcing me to lose consciousness.

**I hope you guys liked the flashback, I am sorry I took so long. There will probably only is one more part of the flashback, but I can't make any promises. I want to ask if you guys like how I do the Last Time things; should I make it the Last Time for the last time you read from the person's POV? Tell me by PM or Review. Thank You for reading my story and I will up**d**ate as soon as I can.**

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	19. Flashback Part Three

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Robert and Theseus though.**

**Last Time:**

_I concentrated on my power, before focusing it into my hands, so that I could catch him on fire. I could feel my power flow through me, until it burst forth and transferred from me, to my captor. He yelped in pain, before being blasted off of me, where he quickly scampered to his feet and ran around like a headless chicken. _

_Then he charged towards me, with intent to kill. I sidestepped my flaming opponent, making him crash into the wall behind me. The wall broke down, causing him to continue through the wall, until he crashed into something beyond. Suddenly, a green light erupted from the room and flooded through the hole in the wall, before an explosion rocked the Bunker, causing debris to fall. That was the last I saw, as the explosion ripped through me, forcing me to lose consciousness. _

**Now:**

**Leo's POV**

All I could see was darkness. The kind of darkness that presses against you and sends a tingle down your spine. In that darkness, I saw shapes and words floating around, like some kind of lost puzzle. One of the shapes flew towards me and said, "_You will see your father someday, mijo."_ Before it faded away into the blackness. I didn't know what that meant or what was happening; in fact, I couldn't remember who I was!All of these things were making my head hurt.

My mind kept trying to figure out what these things were, but right when I started to discern what the images and voices meant, they would vanish from my mind, leaving behind a faint sense of familiarity. Another figure flew up to me and commanded, "Get me out of this cage, Valdez! This is what I trained you for!" This time, I saw an image of a woman trapped in a cage, with rock spires around her and the earth rising upwards, as if it was trying to consume her.

This scene only added to my headache, as I couldn't exactly recall what the scene had meant to me. So many more images passed around me, each displaying different events and different people. There was some with a choppy haired girl, with eyes that kept changing color and others had a blonde haired blue eyed boy. When I saw those images, I felt a sense of home and friendship.

As more and more images clouded my head, the headache grew, until it was almost unbearable. I fell to the "floor" of the darkness, where I clutched my head and writhed in pain, before a prepubescent feminine voice rang inside my head, "Come to me. Hope survives best at the hearth." **(I wonder who that is…)**

I followed the voice through the blackness, until I was standing next to an eight year old girl, who had her eyes closed. She was sitting on the ground next to a fire, with a warm smile upon her face. As I hesitantly approached, she opened her eyes. I took a sharp breath; her eyes were filled with bright orange flames, dancing in a hypnotizing pattern. But she didn't feel hostile; she felt welcoming. Her whole presence reminded me of Thanksgiving and Christmas; all the times with your family. Something I never got to enjoy. Wait… Where did that come from?

As I thought over these things, she stated, "Please sit." I hesitantly sat down next to her, expecting her to eat me or something. We sat in silence for a minute, before she started, "Your path has been a long one, Leo Valdez. You have suffered more than the average demigod, yet you did not turn on the gods. No. You helped them."

"You intrigue me. You are always the loner; the person nobody wanted, yet you didn't let that dampen your spirit. Instead, you spread joy and happiness into other people. You sue your humor as a defense, so that people won't hurt you and to spread joy to other people. I find that admirable."

"Yes I can see why you do what you do. It is because you are afraid. Afraid of being hurt. Afraid of being forgotten. But you _must_ learn, Leo Valdez, that the answer to all of your problems, is hope. You must hope that there is someone who will not treat you poorly. You must hope that the darkness can be pushed back. You must hope that you can find Calypso."

As she said these words, certain memories came back to me. _Calypso_. That name sent butterflies through my stomach. That name… It was from my time trapped on an island. I… I destroyed her picnic. _Calypso_. The name left me with an image of brown haired woman tending to her garden. She had alluring almond eyes and a gorgeous smile. _Calypso_. I promised I would go back for her and I would. Suddenly, I knew my name, I remembered my childhood and I remembered my jokes.

"Now, Leo Valdez, you need to remember. Remember who you are and what you fight for, because without those vital things, you can't possibly do what needs to be done. Now, take my blessing; for you intrigue me. You will be a great vessel of hope among the demigods. If you are to remember anything, of this conversation, remember this; hope survives best at the hearth. Wherever your home is, that is where your hope is. Now, you will only remember this conversation, when the time is right. Goodbye and I hope we meet again."

After she finished speaking those words, I could feel myself drifting away from her. "Wait!" I shouted, but I couldn't do anything as I was pulled away. I still had questions that needed to be answered, like why was an eight year old telling me about myself and what did she mean by her blessing? She must be a goddess. As I searched for her face in the memories stored within my mind, I wasn't paying attention and slammed into something, with the force of a wrecking ball. I sprawled on the floor, as I felt the darkness close around me, before it swallowed me whole.

**A WILD LINEBREAK WAS CAUGHT!**

I woke up to a pounding headache. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, as the harsh sunlight stung my brown eyes. I blinked multiple times, before looking around, trying to get my bearings. There were a massive amount of destroyed cement lying around me, mixed with rock, granite and marble. All materials stored in Bunker Nine. I attempted to push myself upwards, but quickly realized I had a stone on my chest. One of my arms felt numb, but I didn't pay it much mind, as I positioned my hands against the stone and heaved upwards. I instantly saw red. My arm felt like it was on fire. I let forth a scream of pain, before whimpering and focusing on my arm.

I examined it and saw that it was bending at a funny angle. Uh Oh. Looks like my arm is dislocated. I searched through my memories, The Giant War, Camp Half-Blood and Chiron's teachings.

I latched onto the memory with Chiron teaching us what to do when we had a dislocated arm. First, you make a fist. I did so with my right arm. Second, you bend your arm so your fist points upward. That I did, though it worsened the pain. Then you turn your arm outward, away from your… I screamed in pain, as my shoulder grated, the muscles and tendons pulling in ways they were not supposed to stretch. I kept turning my arm and kept clenching my fist, until after a few seconds, the bone popped back into place.

The relief was immediate. It felt like I was being burned alive. I lied on the ground for a couple of minutes, catching my breath, before I climbed off of the blackened ground, happy that my arm only dully throbbed. I did a quick three sixty, so that I could get a lay of the land.

I was in a room, with rubble and dust coating the ground. The sun shone through the ceiling and bodies littered the ground; dripping their crimson liquid onto the rocks around them. Hopefully my siblings made it out okay.

There wasn't a way directly upwards, so my exits were optional. Like none at all. The only passage leading back the way we had come, had caved in, so I couldn't go that way. The massive doors, where I first came in with Festus, were blocked by rubble and the secret passageway to the Argo Two was nowhere to be seen.

I needed a way to climb upwards, so that I could escape. There was a pole up above, which was attached to the wall and the other end was angled upwards, after a few feet of it jutting outwards. Maybe if I threw a rope it wouldn't fall out. There was also another pole below, which seemed perfect for what I had planned. I started to scourge the room, looking for anything useful, that I might be able to escape with. I found a broken glass bottle, blue prints and many different ruined mechanisms.

After scavenging for supplies for a while, I began to scrutinize my surroundings with even more intense examination. After several minutes of careful examination, I found the end of a rope underneath some debris. Delighted, I lifted up some of the debris, before I grabbed onto the end of the rope and pulled it out from underneath the debris. The rope looked like it could go to the ceiling and back, so it was perfect for what I had planned.

I climbed one of the highest points of rubble and threw the rope as high as I could, aiming for the pole. I missed. I quickly snatched the rope again and prayed to the gods that it would make it to where I had planned. It didn't. Now, I was getting angry. I grabbed the rope again and flung it as far as I could and it miraculously flew over the pole and fell back downwards to the floor.

I quickly stomped to other end and clenched onto the rope, before tying it to the other pole, before I tugged on the rope, to see if the rope and pipe would hold. It creaked a little bit, but didn't break. Figuring that I didn't have any other options, I started to use my arms and pulled my way upwards, while walking up the wall with my legs. It was a little awkward, considering I was facing to the side of where the rope was, but I didn't have any other choices. As I climbed, I began to sweat, from the physical exertions upon my body. The sweat would pour into my eyes and flow into my wounds, which made my climb very uncomfortably and painful.

I scampered upwards as fast as I could, so that the pipe or rope wouldn't break before I reached the top. When I was halfway up, I saw the rope start to snap, so I climbed even faster, using all of my strength to pull myself upwards. Once I was close enough to the top, I used my right arm to grab onto the pipe, before I swung my left arm over to join my right, before I pulled myself upwards onto the pipe. I wasn't a moment too soon. The rope was so frayed, that if my weight was on it a second longer, it would have snapped, sending me tumbling downwards, where I would either die or become severely injured.

I was lucky. I exhaustedly lied on top of the groaning bar, trying to catch my breath, before the next part of my strenuous climb. Wait… the _groaning_ bar? I stood on top of it and stretched upwards, before I latched onto the ledge and jumped upwards. I kicked the side of the crevice; trying to find a way to help myself upwards, until I finally lifted myself onto the ledge, where I instantly collapsed and started to breath heavily, as sweat poured down my forehead.

I looked downwards and realized it was just a huge hole, which had opened up, because of the massive explosion of Greek fire and explosives. I looked around me and was not surprised to be by the entrance to the Bunker. Upon recovering from my climb, I crawled to my feet and began the long, hurtful walk back to Camp Half-Blood.

**THIS LINEBREAK DOESN'T KNOW THE ALPHEBET. **

As I continued my long, agonizing journey back to Camp, I ran into a familiar tree nymph, by the name of Juniper. She looked like a green skinned elf. When she saw me, she ran to me, "Leo! I need your help! Some of the evil half-bloods started to burn down the forest and I can't do anything, as the fire quickly travels toward my tree! I might die!" She shouted, before her mood saddened, "Although, it doesn't matter anymore, as long as Grover and I can be together."

"Don't think like that! I will help, just tell me how." I cried.

"I was wondering if you could absorb the fire into your body, so that it can no longer harm anything. It would be the only thing you could do, unless you can manipulate the fire."

"I have never tried, but it is worth a shot." I replied, determined to help one of my friends.

After I spoke those words, Juniper pulled me away and soon, we were sprinting through the woods trying to stop the fire, which would eventually destroy Juniper's tree.

"I can't go any farther; I can't travel very far from my tree. My life force is connected to it. Now go! Just keep going in that direction! " She shouted, before shoving me along and shooing me away with her hands.

Upon her command, I galloped into the woods, dodging screaming nymphs, as they tugged onto my clothes and asked me to save them. I told them what I was doing and they let go of me, but they still looked upset. Upon reaching the fire, I lifted my arms and instead of transferring my energy onto an object or person, I drew it into me. As the fire flowed to me, I was completely submerged in the glowing element.

The fire seemed to awaken my senses and gave me clarity. It made the world so much clearer; I could see each individual feather on the blue jay flying above me and I could see a tiny caterpillar in the grass. As the fire flowed into me, I never felt so alive. It was pure energy and power flooding my body; which in turn evaporated my tiredness and healed my wounds. It was phenomenal.

As the fire died away, I realized that Juniper's idea had worked and I had absorbed a massive portion of the deadly element. After the last of the fire was beat down by the nymphs, they gave me their gratitude, before returning to their trees. Happy, I bounded back to Juniper to tell her the good news.

Upon my arrival, she sprinted up to me and asked, "Did it work?" I quickly nodded my head and before I knew it, I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug. I think I heard my ribs break, because she was squeezing them so hard.

Gasping, I lightly shoved her, but when she didn't move, I shoved harder until she got the memo. She clambered off of me, while saying, "Sorry." I smiled at her, to tell her that it was okay and she smiled back, before saying, "Now go; you have work to do."

After she commanded me to leave, I obliged and quickly resumed my lumbering sprint through the forest. As I broke through the forest and into the valley, which is Camp Half-Blood, I saw the once lush grass burned to ash and kicked up by the vicious hooves of the centaurs. Somebody had taken my home and destroyed it. I was going to have my revenge.

I dashed to our headquarters and upon closer examination; I saw the senior councilors standing in a circle, with their heads bowed downwards. They looked _so_ stupid.

As I ran closer, I slowed down, so that I could hear their conversation. "…Was the best friend I could ask for. He was brave, determined, sacrificial, amazing cook and the most joking person I have ever known. He would always lighten the mood, by telling a really, _really_ bad joke, but the joke would always take our mind off of our current circumstances."

"I couldn't ask for a better friend. Without him, Piper and I would have died on our first quest. I can almost picture the time he single handedly destroyed three Cyclops, with nothing but a tool belt and fire. I can't wait to meet him in Elysium. Farewell, my friend." Jason reminisced.

As the group closed their eyes, I walked up behind them and silently peered over their shoulders, trying to see what they were looking at, before I asked, "What are you guys doing? I don't see anything in there…"

Instantly, all of their heads whipped to me, all of them had massive grins on their faces and red eyes from crying. Did I miss something? I was about to ask why they were crying, but they tackled me to the ground, before clambered on top of me. Have you ever been dog piled by a herd of filthy demigods? It's not fun. I slipped out of underneath them all and waited at the side, as they slowly realized that I was missing from their group. I saw Jason's head flail around wildly, before his blue, bloodshot eyes landed on me.

Immediately, he dashed forward and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. Once he let go, I took deep breaths to recover from the assault on my body.

"LEO! WHERE WERE YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU SCARED ME SO MUCH! DON'T YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR BY THE GODS I SWEAR-" An enraged Piper shrieked in my ear, causing me to lose all hearing in my right ear, which in turn muted the rest of her sentence.

"OW! Not in the ear Pipes; it hurts! Talk about an overprotective mama bear…" I mumbled under my breath.

She raised her eye brows at me, before she lifted her hand, so I thought she was going to slap me, but instead she hugged me fiercely. "I thought I lost you…" She mumbled in my ear. "You can't lose me, Pipes! I am invincible!" I joked. After I pried her off of me, I turned to the eager demigods, who were anxiously waiting to hear how I survived the massive explosions. Even though I didn't know that yet.

"So… What were you guys doing in that circle? It looked pretty stupid, just saying."

"We thought you were dead! Wasn't it obvious!? You didn't expect us to be mourning? How stupid can you get? Wait… How LONG where you standing there?" Piper asked incredulously.

"…"

"That's what I thought! The nerve of you! Ugh! I can't believe…" Piper raged/mumbled.  
Jason took off from where she ended by demanding, "Now before I kill you, tell us about what happened."

Upon his insistence, I told the group of half-bloods how I caught the one demigod on fire and sidestepped his charge, before he ran into several canisters of Greek fire. I left out my dream part, because all it showed me was my memories. **(That's what you think Leo. HAHAHA!) **I told them how I climbed out of the Bunker with a robe and pipes and how I stopped a forest fire, so that the nymphs would not be consumed.

"And that is how I ended up here." I concluded.

The demigods were about to start yapping again, but the _clip_ _clop_ of hooves shut them up, as Chiron trotted up onto the executioner's platform. Upon seeing me, Chiron trotted over and engulfed me in another hug.

"Leo, my boy! I am delighted to see that you didn't die. Although, I did train you… So no wonder you're still alive. I didn't bet against you for a second. However, as much as I would love to hear your story, we have other important matters to discuss. We have work to do. It is high time, my friends, that we attack their base of operations, The Big House."

**Sorry guys, but there is another flashback! And maybe another… I don't know.**

**After the flashbacks are over, I will get to Frank, because I haven't wrote in his POV for a while… and he is about to die. **

**Thanks for reading my story and I will update again as soon as I can. **

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	20. Flashback Part Four

**Hey guys!**

**Matt, your reviews are always the best part of my day. Thank You. Your reviews give me a reason to write, because I write, so you guys can feel **_**emotion.**_** Just like you do every time! You are just bursting with emotion over my story, Matt. Thank You.**

**Thanks for reading my story and enjoy!**

**A special thanks to thesoldiersdaughter and Johnluvsdaniel for following and favoring my story.**

**And of course, colossal thanks to ThePieRoh for being my beta. **

**But let us not forget you guys, my readers. I love you all. **

**If you don't, tell me why, so that I can improve my writing.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Robert and Mark though. **

**Last Time:**

"_And that is how I ended up here." I concluded. _

_The demigods were about to start yapping again, but the clip clop of hooves shut them up, as Chiron trotted up onto the executioner's platform. Upon seeing me, Chiron trotted over and engulfed me in another hug._

"_Leo, my boy! I am delighted to see that you didn't die. Although, I did train you… So no wonder you're still alive. I didn't bet against you for a second. However, as much as I would love to hear your story, we have other important matters to discuss. We have work to do. It is high time, my friends, that we attack their base of operations, The Big House."_

**This Time:**

**Leo's POV (Again)**

As those words poured from Chiron's mouth, the demigods erupted into chaos. Chiron stomped his hoof against the wood beneath him, causing a loud echo to fill the air, which promptly caused the demigods to shut up.

"As I was saying, we must secure the Big House, before the rest of their army shows up. The cabins have been liberated and our campers saved, which means The Big House is the only thing left. We must take back our camp, before we prepare for the next wave of enemies. Now, once we march to the Big House in our army, everyone will attack from the windows, the balcony; anything we can get up or into."

"We will use whatever we have, however, don't blow the house up. That is an order. I need vital Intel from inside the house. Who wants to sneak in and grab it?" Chiron inquired.

Nobody stepped forward, so I hesitantly raised my hand.

"Leo! Thank You for volunteering. Tonight, you will delve into one of the secret tunnels underneath the Big House. From there, you will climb into the air duct, which should lead you to my office. That is where the Intel will most likely be."

"I just need to know where they are attacking and how many troops they have, so that we can counter their movements. Once you steal the document containing the Intel, escape the same way you snuck in. Then, you will make your way to the Pavilion, as that is where I and the rest of us will be residing." Chiron finished, before turning to the rest of the senior councilors.

"Now, once Leo returns, everyone will gear up and prepare for the first real battle in this long war. This Abyss has been gathering demigods for years. They will have firepower, troops and training. They will be fierce opponents indeed."

"But do not be discouraged my friends, for we are united! We have the support of the gods! We have the will to defeat this legion of soldiers! We have the strength! We have the courage! We have skill! We have friends! We have a family! Go my friends and let us rid ourselves of this filth, which has infected our one and only home!"

**THIS LINEBREAK WANTS YOU TO GIVE THE NEXT PERSON YOU SEE A DOLLAR OR ELSE IT WILL STEAL ALL OF YOUR MONEY.**

When darkness descended upon the valley of Camp Half-Blood, I started my journey to the entrance of the Big House caverns. Staying low, as to avoid the archers' line of sight, I was led by a demigod to the entrance of the caverns.

He dropped me off by a couple of dense shrubs. I turned around to thank him, but he had already vanished into the night. Shrugging, I turned around and started wading through the dense greeneries. Chiron had declared that it would be covered by dirt and painted brown. Like that helped. I ran my foot along the ground, hoping to knock of the dirt and reveal the passageway, so that I could begin my mission. It worked.

Once the dirt came off, I could easily see the wood underneath. I placed my hands underneath the plank and pulled upwards, which revealed the hidden passageway.

I slowly lowered myself into it, before placing the plank in the exact same place as before, so that I could avoid detection. Once I was fully inside, the smell hit me like a slap to my face. It smelled like rotten eggs left in a very hot school locker for a year. It was disgusting.

There were massive piles of rat droppings all over the place. I mean enormous. These rats must have been trying to build a tower to the sky. Besides all the dung on the floor, spiders had obviously taken residence in the abandoned tunnel, as one could see from the cobwebs covering most of the tunnel.

All in all, it wasn't a place I would like to have a vacation at. Heaving, I stepped through the rat feces and cobwebs, trying my best not to vomit. After a couple minutes of walking, I thought I couldn't go any farther, until a rectangular shaped light shone from above me.

I slowly pushed up a board and poked my head out. I was greeted with someone's dirty shoes right next to my face.

"Have to strike now or else we won't have a chance to. Now, go prepare for the second part of our invasion." A voice commanded from across the room above me. I hastily put the plank down, as the person above me stood up and left the room, with a host of other people.

I hesitantly raised the plank and once I saw no one, I quietly pushed it upwards again. A sudden thought wormed its way into my mind, as I was hoisting myself upwards. They were going to find me, because of my rat dung covered tracks. Schist! I grabbed a screwdriver from my tool belt and scraped as much off as I could, before I pulled myself up out of the foul-smelling, murky and tiny tunnel, which kind of made me claustrophobic.

I silently crept to the door and poked my head around the corner, so that I wouldn't bump into anyone. The coast was clear. I tiptoed into the hallway, before seeing the air duct, which I needed to use to reach Chiron's office. I cautiously made my way towards it and upon reaching it; I unscrewed the bolts holding it in place. Then took it off of its frame, before silently placing it on the ground.

I climbed into the very tiny air duct, before I grabbed the grate again. I put it on the frame, but there wasn't much else I could do, seeing as I couldn't screw it back in. Right when I got in, there was enough room to move around, but as I went farther into the air duct, it became narrower. But still I army crawled. I peeking into different rooms, until I found Chiron's office.

The place looked like a pig's pen, which is ironic, because a horse lived in there. Papers were scattered all over the place and all of the furniture and pictures on the wall were ruined. His computer had been completely obliterated. It looked like it was demolished by multiple sledgehammers.

There was no way that the Intel was in here. I had to find that hooded half-blood, who had ordered my demise yesterday. He must have the Intel Chiron needs. Many minutes and rooms later, I finally found the hooded figure lounging on an office chair.

"As I arrived, he stated, "Stop hiding; I am not that scary am I?" My breath hitched when he uttered those words. I began to panic; my mission had been for nothing. I had found nothing. I was ready to army crawl as fast as I could backwards, until the door opened and several half-bloods stepped into the room.

The office chair guy commanded, "I need all of you to take these orders to the other commanders. This will tell them exactly how many people we have and what we need for the oncoming battle." He stood from his chair and stalked over to the half-bloods, "Remember, I don't like it when people hide; it frustrates me." He stated, while unsheathing a knife. He turned around and started to walk back to his chair, until he suddenly whirled around and put his knife against one of the half-blood's throats, "GO!"

The half-blood quickly scurried out of the room, as to avoid their leader's anger. They had what I needed. Now all l I have to do is intercept one of the guards, kill him and steal his orders, before escaping unnoticed. Piece of cake. I army crawled backwards, since I didn't have any other option. It took a while, but I finally made it out.

I pushed the grate off of its frame and stepped out, before I placed it back in place. I quickly tiptoed across the hall and ducked into the empty room next door, before I waited for the couriers to arrive. After a couple seconds of waiting, I heard noises come from down the hall. It must be the couriers. I waited for most of them to pass by, so that I could confirm them as the couriers. Upon verification, I waited until there was only one left. I quickly and quietly put my hand over his mouth, before sealing it together with my fire. I silently pulled him into the empty room and closed the door. I turned to my prisoner and grabbed my hammer, before slamming it across his face.

He wouldn't be waking up and I wouldn't want to either, if I couldn't speak. I looted his body and found the document containing the orders, so I snatched it and moved his body into a shadowy corner, as to avoid detection. I looked both ways, before I crossed the hall and traced my steps back from where I came from. **(Get it? Looked both ways, before crossing the hall? Ha… Ha… You guys are no fun!)**

Once I made it back to the "Briefing Room" I found the secret board and descended into the ground, ready to end this mission. The smell hit me like a smack to the face… again. It stunk _so_ badly. I squeezed my nose, before walking on the feces covered path, once again. Hopefully this would be the last time I would tread upon this path.

I heard the gnawing of a bone, which meant that there was at least one rat down here. But then I started to feel sounds echo through the passageway, but quickly discarded it as my mind playing tricks on me. I was just getting a little spooked. Again, I heard the sound, this time it was load clicks. Like... claws on concrete. Too late I released something else was down here with me. Something not human.

A deafening roar echoed from behind me, which confirmed my fears. I instantly high tailed it, trying to outrun whatever was chasing me. I could hear the thing in pursuit, so I sprinted as fast as I could. I conjured a ball of fire, so that I wouldn't trip. I made the mistake of looking behind me, while my fire was lit.

The creature tailing me was at least eight feet tall, with brown fur and glowing red eyes, fixed upon me. It had massive teeth jutting out of its whiskered snout and a long tail wildly waving behind it, as it chased me. The creature behind me was a giant rat. Something I never thought I would have to see.

How LONG had it been down here? Was it a monster? I wanted these questions answered, but it wasn't my most important priority right now. The rat swiped at me, with its massive claws, but I quickly jumped backwards and evaded its powerful, clawed swipe. Upon closer examination, I realized it was starving, which is why it was attacking me. I could see its ribs through its stomach. Or maybe I read it wrong. Either way, I had to get out of here. But I couldn't feel sorry for it, because currently, my life was more important than an overgrown, poo colored rodent.

Since it had lived in the dark for so long, I wonder what would happen if it saw light? Deciding to test my theory, I poured more energy into my flame, until I turned into an inferno. The fire cloaked my body and I watched in fascination, as the brown rat squinted its glowing red eyes and growled, before looking away from my light and stumbling away from me and delving back into the shadows.

Taking advantage of its incapacitation, I dashed as fast as my legs could carry me, towards the exit of the feces covered tunnel. I could still hear its roars of anger, as I pushed open the painted plank. It didn't like losing its dinner. And to be honest, I wouldn't either. Well, I had found the perfect spot to execute some people. Just like what people use to do with lions, only this time it's a massive rat, larger than a human.

Right when I was out of the tunnel, I gulped in a massive breath of fresh air; happy that the air didn't smell like crap anymore. As there was no time to lose, I exhaustedly made my way to Pavilion, ready for a well-deserved nap, that I unfortunately would not be getting.

**ONCE UPON A TIME, A LINEBREAK KILLED ITSELF, THE END.**

Once I reached the Pavilion, I was instantly greeted by several demigods, who congratulated me and patted me on the back. I forced my way through the gathering crowd, which had surrounded me and stumbled to Chiron. Upon seeing me, he galloped over and questioned, "Did you find any Intel?"

"I found out where they are attacking, how many people they have and what they need, in order to keep the invasion going." I responded, while raising the document.

Chiron gingerly took it from my hands, before ripping it open and skimming over the details. His brow furrowed as he read the stolen orders.

"They will attack Camp Jupiter and many more are coming tomorrow to finish us off." Chiron stated sadly, before a new look of determination spread across his face. "My friends, we have work to do."

**THIS LINEBREAK ONCE RAN AWAY FROM A DRAGON, WHICH WAS TERRIFYING ITS KINGDOM.**

I nervously tugged on my tool belt, as I waited for the first attack of the enemy. I had my hammer and a wooden round shield I had picked up in the Barracks, plus a full set of light armor. We had surrounded the Big House and now our line of shields pushed forward, providing cover for the people behind them. I was waiting for the first arrow; the first scream, which would signal the start of our war. The War of Camp Half-Blood. But this was only one war of many. There would be many wars, stretching across the country, each side battling for dominance. Each side trying to take land or defend it.

I had never been in a full-fledged war before, where I had to march with a massive host of people, so that we could clash into another enormous host of people. The chaos and mayhem which was sure to come would be overwhelming. I would have to watch my hammer swings, lest I cast down my comrades.

We marched and marched, until we were a ten yards in front of the Big House. Then all Hades broke loose. Our whole front line of defense suddenly exploded. The remains of my comrades were scattered around the field. They had triggered the mines. Only now I could feel them, as I was finally close enough to sense them.

Our front defense gone, we were an easy target for the archers. Arrows rained down on my comrades, as they were shot from the windows and other perches. The Apollo campers wasted no time in taking out their bows and unleashing wave after wave of arrows into the enemy.

As the arrows ceased flying, silence covered the valley. Everything was deathly still, until a battle cry echoed from the house. Half-bloods poured from the door and charged our ranks, with hammers, swords, daggers and shields.

Our army shouted our deafening battle cry, before rushing forward to meet the oncoming enemy in their charge. I whooped as loud as I could, while spinning my hammer around my head, before I slammed into an enemy.

One swing, one broken arm. Another swing, a caved in cranium. Duck, dodge, swing, parry, jump, swing. I repeated my rhythm over and over, using the occasional fireball. Each of my swings were death itself. Sure, I was hit sometimes, but nothing overly lethal. I had a gash on my arm, a cut on my ear, a broken toe and a bruised arm, but that didn't hinder me, as I continued my relentless assault.

I pounded through their ranks, drawing blood and casting enemies to the ground, where they were quickly trampled, by the many feet on the battlefield.

"Leo! Duck!" I heard across the battlefield, before quickly deciphering the message and crouching, only to feel the swish of air rush above my head. I looked up to see a heavily armored demigod, with a shield and a mace. Before I had a time to do anything, he rushed forward, before performing an overhead swing with his mace. I dived to the side, before climbing to my feet and rushing forward, while he was preoccupied with another demigod.

I crept behind him and slammed my hammer down on his head. Except my hammer never made it. Someone had blocked my swing. I looked to the side to see a grinning demigod, who had somehow gotten underneath me and pushed his shield upwards to block the blow for his comrade.

He was grinning, because he had a knife in his other hand. He raced upwards, before he plunged the blade into my chest. Or would have. The knife grated against my full set of armor, before it fell to the ground. I gave him a "Are you stupid" look, before shoving the shield out of the way and smashing his head in.

I quickly removed my hammer from his smashed skull, before looking around for my previous enemy. I didn't find him. I turned around too late and was thrown to the side, with a mace stuck in my shield, which I had raised just in time. Cringing, I crawled to me feet and yanked against the stuck war instrument.

It wouldn't budge, so instead, I decided to leave it as it was, even though it was a hindrance. I needed my shield and I had no way to remove it, so I was stuck with the mace. I hefted my hammer and moved towards my wary enemy. He had unsheathed a dagger, which he held towards me, ready to skewer me at a moment's notice.

Figuring that I couldn't beat this guy with a mace in my shield, I focused my power and burned it away, but in the process, it burnt most of my armor off, leaving me vulnerable to attacks. But I was free from my shield. I rushed towards the demigod in front of me and delivered a viscous hammer blow to his arm, enticing a terrible sounding CRACK! From his bone.

The half-blood whimpered, before baring his teeth and launching himself at me, ready to tear me to shreds. I dodged his blow, but he had followed up with another, which I couldn't dodge in time. The resulting injury was a deep gash in my forearm. I growled, before ducking underneath his next blow and hitting his stomach, which didn't affect him at all. Luckily for me, with all of the armor he had on, he would tire much faster than me and he would be a slower opponent.

I jumped over a low blow to my legs and slammed my hammer into his head, causing him to fall over. I quickly grabbed him and pounded his head once again, forcing him into unconsciousness. Breathing heavily, I retreated to the back of the line. After resting for a while, I dived back into the fray. I had a lot more skirmishes', but nothing serious.

We managed to annihilate the enemy and reach the Big House. Right when we reached the Big House, Chiron solemnly commanded, "Burn it down. We can't afford any survivors."

The Hephaestus campers ran forward and poured gasoline around the house, before clutching their jars of Greek fire nervously. The Apollo campers lit their arrows on fire and readied them to fire. I caught myself on fire and waited for Chiron's command.

"Wait!" A voice shouted from inside the house. The door opened and out stepped the leader of their invasion, M.R. Hooded Face himself.

"I want to challenge Leo Valdez to a duel." Now that I heard it more clearly, he sounded like he was trying to disguise his voice.

"And why would you want to verse Leo?" Chiron questioned.

"Because he torched half of my city!" M.R. Hooded Face shouted angrily.

Chiron's facial expression changed to one of disbelief. "No… You died. We executed you!"

M.R. Hooded Face chuckled darkly, "The Mist is a powerful thing, as you know very well. Although, it won't be for much longer, not when my mistress is finished with it!" He cackled.

"There is no way you survived! I saw you die with my own eyes!"

"What more proof do you want, My Little Pony?"

"Wait… What's happening here?" I inserted.

"Ah… The stupid demigod himself. You don't remember me? Even after my attempted suicide attempt. Although, if I actually wanted to kill you like that, I would have. Now, if you still don't know who I am, let me enlighten you."

M.R. Hooded Face took off his hood and mask to reveal the evil face of Octavian, the legacy of Apollo.

**OH YAY! THAT'S HOW YOU DO A CLIFFHANGER, BABY! What role will Octavian play in our heroes' quest? What new horrors await? Will we ever find out what happens to Frank Zhang? Find all of these questions in Percy Jackson The Cursed. Although, the Frank Zhang one might be awhile. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks again to ThePieRoh, my Beta and best bud, who helps so much with my stories and improves my comma usage. Check out his stories.**

**As some of you may have noticed, it said I updated on January 6, but the only thing I did was improve my first three chapters and combine them into one.**

**Anyway, see you guys later!**

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	21. Flashback Part Five

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Matt, when did I say that the next chapter would have Frank?**

**I have a feeling you just don't like me. **

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Robert and Theseus though.**

**Last Time:**

_Chiron's facial expression changed to one of disbelief. "No… You died. We executed you!" _

_M.R. Hooded Face chuckled darkly, "The Mist is a powerful thing, as you know very well. Although, it won't be for much longer, not when my mistress is finished with it!" He cackled._

"_There is no way you survived! I saw you die with my own eyes!" _

"_What more proof do you want, My Little Pony?"_

"_Wait… What's happening here?" I inserted. _

"_Ah… The stupid demigod himself. You don't remember me? Even after my attempted suicide attempt. Although, if I actually wanted to kill you like that, I would have. Now, if you still don't know who I am, let me enlighten you."_

_M.R. Hooded Face took off his hood and mask to reveal the evil face of Octavian, the legacy of Apollo._

**This Time:**

**Leo's POV (Hopefully for the last time in a row. Oh wait… It is!)**

"But… how?" I asked, with complete bewilderment.

Octavian scowled before saying, "I already told you! Now, are you going to fight me or not?"

"Why would I fight you? We could kill you anyway. Our army would crush your miniature invasion force.

"Because, if you win, I will tell you Intel about our commander. I will swear on the River Styx."

"And what happens if you win?" I inquired.

"We will be allowed to leave, without any of you attacking us. Sound fair?" Octavian asked.

I thought it over and began to feel myself agreeing to it, as Octavian never was a very skilled fighter. "Fine, now tell me the terms of this duel." I commanded.

"It's a fight to the death. First one to die loses. You cannot use your pyro kinesis powers against me; it would hardly be fair. Now, shall we begin?" Octavian questioned.

"We shall." I answered, before saying, "I swear upon the River Styx to follow your terms."

"I swear by the River Styx to abide by your terms." Octavian swore.

Both armies formed a circle around us, so that there was no escape, as this was a fight to the death. Both armies started cheering for their elected champion, as I circled Octavian, looking for a weak spot in his stance. He held a standard Imperial Golden sword, but from the grin on his face, that wasn't anything to judge by.

I was wrenched from my observing, when Octavian lunged forward, with a stab to my exposed chest. Surprised, I scrambled backwards and Octavian's sword barely missed my chest. Wary, I circled him again, before charging forward, while swinging my hammer overhead.

He dodged my powerful blow, before using my attack to my disadvantage. As I was recovering from my hammer swing, he darted forward and slashed my left arm. Now both of my arms had gashes on them. I growled at Octavian, which only caused him to smirk at my evident anger.

Instead of rushing in and taking the bait, as Octavian wanted me to, I waited patiently, until he made the mistake of lowering his sword an inch. I used this obvious sign of exhaustion to my advantage. I threw my hammer, which slammed into his gut, before I came forward and tackled him to the ground.

Now, if he was using a knife instead of a sword, I would have been in serious danger. But seeing as he was disoriented by the pain, I had surprised him. I punched him int eh stomach three times, before he shoved me off of him.

I crawled away from him and grabbed my hammer, before I rose to my feet; ready for the next stage of our grueling battle.

"So… At least you have some honor. Last time I met you, all you did was fire wave after wave of scorpion ballistae upon our city, while we were completely defenseless. Many lost their lives, because of your traitorous ways. Now, I don't really care about the lives lost, but it was _my_ city, which means you owe _me_, for destroying it!" Octavian yelled.

"Look… We have been over this. _Gaea_ attacked your city, not me!"

"It doesn't matter! Someone must pay for the damages! And I am not talking about money… I am talking about blood."

I grimaced, as the scarecrow of a kid sadistically grinned, before rushing forward, with his Imperial Golden sword raised. At the last second, he lowered his sword and stabbed towards my stomach, hoping to gut me. I intercepted his stab, before stepping underneath his guard. I slammed my hammer towards his stomach, but he somehow managed to dive to the side.

I turned to my foe, to see him rolling to his feet.

"Looks like you learned some new moves. Well, so have I!" Octavian cackled, before a blinding light shone from his outstretched palm. Closing my eyes, I stumbled around, as the harsh beam of radiance burned my retina.

Suddenly, I tripped, which caused me to lose my grip on my instrument of war, before gravity took over and I fell upon the burnt grass. A second later, I felt an enormous amount of pain in my stomach, as Octavian's foot dug its way into my stomach. Groaning, I opened my eyes, only to be smacked in the head. My head snapped to the side, from amount of force behind the blow.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You should have known that I had inherited powers from my father! You fool! You looked like a helpless old man. Pathetic. I would have thought there would have been more fight in you. A lot more fight."

"At least I am not a coward, who tried to kill people by poisoning them. You are an honor less weasel, who only wins through trickery or speech." I retorted.

Octavian sputtered in rage, at my "not so amazing" comeback.

"You dare compare me to that… _rodent_? Do I look anything like those furry things?"

"Yes." I instantly answered, which only added to Octavian's look of rage..

"Why you-"

The whole time my eyes had been slowly adjusting back to the light, so when I insulted Octavian, I made my move. When I first opened my eyes, everything was the color of ink. So… black. But now, I could actually see.

I rose up from the ground and wrapped my dusty hands around his neck, before squeezing as hard as I could, hoping to choke Octavian to death. The little weasel positioned his legs against my stomach and pushed, which forced me to break my grip.

He fell onto his back, before he quickly scurried to his feet and obtained his sword. I swiveled my head from side to side, until I found my weapon. It lied between Octavian and I. Now… How to acquire it? Luckily, I still had my tool belt, so I could use something in there to help me distract the blond haired legacy of Apollo.

But first, I had to do something about that light. I grabbed my long sleeved shirt and ripped off an edge, before hastily tying it around my head. Hopefully, since the light burned my retina, if there is something blocking direct contact; Octavian's power will be useless.

Either way, it's worth a shot. I slowly walked towards Octavian, as he leisurely swung his sword side to side.

"My, my. You do look like a blind man with that over your head, Aren't you afraid you will run into a wall? Wait! Stop! There's a wall in front of you!" Octavian shouted, before laughing hysterically, like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

Ohhhhh kayyyyyy. I think that guy had a LITTLE bit too much magic mushrooms. Taking advantage of Octavian's obvious mental state, I sprinted around him, only to be stopped by the blond haired boy himself.

"Did you actually think that I would let you walk right past me? I am the captain for a reason." Octavian stated, with an "Are you stupid" look on his face. That was a face I saw all the time. For some reason, that face was always looking at me.

Figuring I might as well try, I chucked a screwdriver I had found in my tool belt, towards Octavian's eye. I missed. It harmlessly hit him on the shoulder, but he looked down at it, stunned. Taking full advantage of his confusion, I darted forward and decked him in the face, right when he was asking, "What was that supposed to do?"

He fell to the ground, with an audible _thud_. Deciding not to press my luck, I darted past him and retrieved my hammer, where it lay on the ground. I smiled; when felt the familiar weight in my hand. I had done many things with this hammer. This hammer had taken countless lives, monster and demigod. It was my companion, in all of my seemingly impossible battles. It was reassuring to have it once again. Its name was, _Istalri_.

Once Octavian pulled himself off of the ground, he paled drastically, as he saw a hammer with orange fire runes along its head, right in front of his face. Let's just say, that he wouldn't enjoy this next part. I used my hammer like a golf club, hoping to end Octavian then and there, but it didn't work out like that.

When I swung my hammer, Octavian leaned to the side, before he yanked my hammer from my grip, before slamming me in the stomach with my own weapon. I fell to the ground, groaning, as Octavian turned to me, with a crazed look upon his grinning face.

"Don't you ever stop grinning? It gets annoying. Fast." I stated, before uttering, "_Istalri_, initiate defense mechanisms." The reaction was instantaneous, as Octavian let out a deafening howl, before dropping my now scorching hot hammer.

Octavian clutched his hand, as he screamed in pain, before falling onto the floor and convulsing, like he was having a seizure. Moaning in pain, I hobbled over to where my hammer was and picked up the extremely hot war instrument. Thanks for the immunity to burning dad!

I hobbled over to Octavian's prone form and gave him a harsh kick to the ribs, which instantly made him cringe. I hoisted him up, before slamming my hammer into his stomach, which made him double over in pain.

I released him, before stalking over to his head and lifting my hammer into the air. One side of the crowd around us cheered and the other booed, as each side of the armies cheered for their representatives.

"Sweet dreams, Octavian. I pray that you have fun on your vacation to hell." I stated, before preparing to pound my hammer into his skull. But suddenly Octavian's voice echoed from below me, causing me to lower my hammer.

"If you do this Valdez, you will become the very beasts you sought to destroy." Octavian warned.

I hardened my features, before raising my hammer once more above my head, ready to take the former augurs life. But I found that I couldn't. It wasn't my place. I wasn't the judge of who got to live and who died. If I killed him, I would lose a vital thing, my humanity. I would become the very thing I sought to destroy, just as he said. I couldn't do that; I wouldn't do that. I lowered my hammer and hobbled over to Chiron, who raised his eyebrows, realizing what I was doing.

"I can't kill him." I stated, which caused Octavian to sigh in relief. "But you can. I am not the judge here. This is your choice Chiron. It's your camp and you have thousands of years of experience, of making difficult decisions."

Chiron's eyes sparkled at my wisdom, before he stated, "Since we were not able to kill him before, we must execute him now. He attempted to kill innocent people. However, you have to end his life yourself, as to honor your agreement, with Lady Styx."

I nodded my head, before I stumbled back over to the fallen form of Octavian.

"You can't do it Valdez. You can't take my life. You're not man enough! However, if you release me I will tell you information about the commanders. Besides, we both know you don't have the guts to kill me, so why embarrass yourself trying?"

"That's where you are wrong, Octavian. I do whatever must be done, in order to keep my family safe." I stated, before closing my eyes and bringing my hammer down upon Octavian's head. _Swoooosh! _The hammer smashed into the dirt. I stood staring at the ground in shock, before I wildly whipped my head around, looking for the lost legacy of Apollo.

I found him. He was a couple yards away, staring straight at me.

"Well played, Valdez. I didn't think you had the guts. You are well on your way of becoming a monster already. Now, since I am a nice guy, I am going to tell you something about the commanders. Just to be nice. One of their names is Robert." Octavian stated, with a look of mirth upon his face, as he beheld my expression.

"Ta, ta!" Octavian shouted, before he melted away into the crowd. I stood there in shock for a second, before I quickly pursued him, only to see him standing next to the Big House. He stepped backwards into the shadows, before they rose up and devoured his body. Bewildered, I dashed to the spot where he had disintegrated and saw nothing. He vanished. The only person I know who could do that was Nico.

So how did Octavian, a legacy of Apollo, shadow-travel? That was the million dollar question, which needed answering. I raced back to the field and saw war break out between the two armies, as the members of The Abyss retreated out of our valley. It was a sight worth seeing.

After we reclaimed the Big House, Chiron instantly called a Senior Councilors Meeting. It was supposed to take place in Chiron's office, but I did _not_ want to be there when he found out about what happened to his stuff.

When I arrived, Chiron looked calm, but I could tell that he was still upset about what happened. Hey, at least someone didn't lie in your bed pal! Wait does Chiron have a bed? Well, he is half horse so… wait… do horses sleep on the ground or standing up? There must have been someone who wanted to know this beside me. I was taken from my ADHD mind, when Chiron cleared his throat, before motioning to me.

"I didn't kill Octavian. He escaped using shadow-travel." Instantly all of the demigods started screaming and asking questions, so Chiron slammed his hoof on the wooden floor, which caused the supposed senior demigods to shut up.

"I don't know how, but I do know, that someone has to warn Camp Jupiter. Have you tried contacting them Chiron?" I asked.

Chiron nodded his head, before saying, "I have, but something seems to be blocking my signal in that particular State."

"I propose that Jason, Piper and I warn the demigods of the impending invasion, as we have the experience to survive on our own. We will take the Argo Two, as it is the fastest way of transportation that we possess, besides, we might very well need it, when we are fighting against the invasion of monster down in Camp Jupiter. What do you say Chiron?"

Chiron's face developed a thoughtful look, before he nodded his head.

"Travel fast my friends, for we don't know how long they have. And while you are going in that direction, try to help the questers on their journey. I am sure they will help you, if asked. Now, you may pack your things and leave." Chiron stated.

Once I deciphered his words, Jason, Piper and I left the room to go pack. After prepping the Argo Two for our journey, we were off. Hopefully, I would be able to find the questers, as they continued their journey west. We were on another quest, but this time, we had another deadline, which could mean many lives, if we didn't reach Camp Jupiter in time. The good thing was, I get to go to California again! Woo Hoo!

.

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will update as soon as I can and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Please review, so that I can become a better writer. **

**Yours in demigodishness, MakaidosTheFirst**


	22. Old Villains, Wounds

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading my story!**

**Last Time, in Frank's POV**

"_Yes, why do you hate the Olympians?" "Because they didn't do what they promised! And neither did Jackson! It's you demigods fault for not realizing that the gods are terrible rulers. We will be much better under the influence of the Primordials or better yet, me!"_

_"I deserve this! I gave my eye, so that I could have justice, but I never got it! But now I will, by killing you. I will receive the recognition I deserve, by killing one of the seven to defeat Gaea herself! Now, I will end your pitiful existence."_

_After he spoke those words, he raised his sword above his head, before quickly bringing it down, while Hazel screamed my name._

**Now:**

**Frank's POV**

Time seemed to slow down, as the blade descended towards me. Right when the blade was about to slice my head off, I rolled to the side and climbed to my feet, before punching my stunned opponent in the face.

He stumbled to the side, before brandishing his sword, ready for me to attack him. I unslung my spear from my shoulder and pointed it at Eye Patch Man.

"Who are you? How do you know Percy?" I asked, only for him to smirk and advance towards me.

"That, is a good question. Jackson, saved my life, so in return, I tried to kill him. I stopped myself from killing him and instead forced him to promise to give my mother the respect she deserved. He didn't follow through with his promise."

This news shocked me. I knew who this was. Percy had told me stories on the Argo Two about his adventures. He told me about his adventures in the Labyrinth, were he had met a son of Nemesis, by the name of Ethan.

"How did you survive the fall?" I questioned.

He grimaced, before saying, "I had arranged for a gryphon to pick me up and it did, but it was a long fall, so I sustained some pretty massive injuries."

"So, how did you know that Kronos was going to try to kill you like that?" I questioned.

"I didn't, but I was always taught to be prepared." He stated off handedly.

Before I could ask him more questions, he charged forward, with killing intent evident in his eye. I stabbed towards him with my spear, but he spun around it and slashed at me, with his sword. I narrowly ducked the blow, only to be kicked in the stomach.

I doubled over and dropped my spear, but it didn't hurt as bad as I let on. When Ethan leisurely walked towards me, I charged forward and slammed my shoulder into his body, causing him to go flying through the air. He crashed to the floor, dazed.

I looked around me and saw Hazel and Reyna fighting for their lives against some reinforcements, who had charged through the door. I obtained my spear from it place on the floor, before I bounded towards the son of Nemesis, hoping to end my incapacity opponent. As I ran closer to him, he swept my feet out from underneath me, which caused me to fall towards the ground. I groaned, before I rolled to the right, knowing that Ethan wanted to kill me. I was right.

His sword narrowly missed me, as I climbed to my feet. I swung my spear at his legs, hoping to sweep his feet out from under him, but he jumped my swipe and stabbed me in my exposed arm. I quickly slammed my spear into him, causing him to fly backwards, as I nursed my bleeding arm.

It was a nasty gash; I could see the bone. The sight made me dizzy, as I bled voluminous amounts of blood. I tore a chunk off of my T shirt and tied it around my crimson gushing wound. After I had bound my wound tightly, I whirled around and searched for my obviously superior opponent.

Ethan knew how to fight. I bet he had trained constantly, waiting for his chance to fight against the gods and their children.

I found the sneaky son of Nemesis sneaking towards Hazel, as he must have come to the conclusion that I cared for her. I let out a war cry, before bounding towards the wide eyed son of Nemesis. Ethan narrowed his eyes at me, before readying his sword once again.

I dodged his initial stab, but was quickly caught off guard, by his astounding foot work. He danced around me, dealing quick jabs to the stomach and other hurtful things, as he messed with me. Angry, I swung in a circle with my spear and caught him in the chest.

He flew to the other side of the room, where he slammed into a wall. Once he slid down the wall, he flipped back onto his feet, before looking at me warily. He slowly advanced towards me, trying to get a feel for my fighting style. Suddenly, he charged forward and jumped skyward, hoping to catch me off guard. Unluckily for him, I wasn't off guard.

I positioned my spear right below him, as he fell. I hoped to impale him and thus end this battle, but it didn't work out that way. He somehow maneuvered his body midair and dodged my spear, before landing and slamming into me. I sprawled on the ground, but I quickly recovered and swept his feet out from underneath him.

Surprised, Ethan fell onto his back, with a painful, _hmph_. I struggled to my feet, before facing my single eyed adversary once again. We stared at each other, hoping to find any weaknesses in our opponent's stance. As we eyeballed each other, I saw my chance and rushed forward and stabbed with my spear.

Ethan waited until my spear was just about to hit him, before he jumped onto the spear and spring boarded off of it, causing me to perform an accidental pull vault. I fell onto my back and waited until Ethan was right next to me.

I attempted to sweep his legs out from underneath him, but he anticipated that, so he jumped over my legs, before stabbing at my chest. I waited as the blade soared towards me, hoping to preform my next move perfectly. I kicked my legs upward and pushed with my hands, so that I could perform a backflip. Sadly, I didn't succeed. Instead, I landed on my stomach, but I had gotten away.

I scrambled to my feet and searched for my spear. It was lying between Ethan and I. Ethan smirked, as he thought I was weaponless. I was, but not for long. I stuffed a chunk of ambrosia into my mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed the godly food.

I could feel the pure energy surge into my system; healing my injuries and giving me new strength. I charged at the surprised son of Nemesis, hoping to catch him off guard. It worked. When I ran into him, I was a fully grown grizzly bear.

I clambered on top of Ethan, before mauling his chest with my claws, causing the son of Nemesis to scream in pain. I pinned his arms underneath my bulk, as I waited for my friends to finish with their equally dangerous foes.

I saw Hazel barely dodge a flail to her head. As I was watching Hazel, I noticed there was a figure sticking to the shadows, slowly moving towards the daughter of Pluto. Cursing, I bounded off of Ethan and charged the wide eyed demigod, who was running away from me.

However, the foolish demigod did not escape. I ran him over with my bulk, before I clambered on top of him and snapped his neck, before running over to where the son of Nemesis used to lie. Used to. I noticed a blood trail, leading behind me.

I caught of a whiff of his scent, so I whirled around and slashed at him, only to be stabbed in the shoulder. I roared in pain, as I was forced to transform back into my human form, because the pain was too much.

I crumpled to my knees, as the son of Nemesis leisurely walked toward me, swinging his sword form side to side. He grinned at me, only to be smacked in the head by a rock. The rock wasn't a rock, but a ruby. He clutched his head, as he searched for the person that attacked him.

I used his confusion. I stood upwards and sprinted to Ethan. I confiscated his dagger from its sheath, before I shoved the black haired demigod to the ground. I stood on his chest, before I stabbed downwards.

Instead of the sound of metal sliding through flesh, I heard the sound of metal striking concrete. To my confusion, he had disappeared. I quickly looked behind me, but it was too late, as Ethan gave me a viscous uppercut, which rendered my helpless.

He stood on my chest, as he positioned his sword over my head. He grinned, before saying.

"You know, I am really going to enjoy this. Any friend of Jackson's is an enemy of mine. It will be a pleasure to see his angry face the next time I confront him in battle. However, the best part will be when I witness his surprised face, as my sword slides into his heart." Ethan cackled maniacally. .

"My mistress had offered me revenge, so I greedily accepted. Now, I have the power to destroy Jackson and all of his friends. Know this, son of Mars, the only reason you are going to die today, is because the little rat lied to me. Nobody messes with a son of Nemesis, especially if you aren't suicidal."

He stared at me, before saying, "You survived. That's amazing, especially since you were versing me. You tried to help your friends; I respect that, but friends won't get you very far in life. True power, comes from allies. Allies, you know could attack you at any second, so that you are always on guard, but with friends, you believe in them, only for them to kill you."

I scoffed, before asking, "So that's true power? Allies? Really? Was that the best you could come up with?"

His face reddened, before he hissed, "Another way to achieve true power, is to steal it from the gods! Kronos thought too small, so did Gaea. They sought to destroy the god's themselves. However, my mistress knows better. She will destroy the Mist, so that the mortals can see what you truly are. They will be greatly afraid of the monsters, so in turn; they will swear their allegiance to her and start to construct weapons for us."

"Tanks, submarines, jets, guns, explosives, resources, food, water. Anything we could need. The mortals will do anything, as long as they are promised safety. Once our army has risen, we will destroy the gods and their children. How will your petty arrows fare against the modern military? Not very well, I presume. You will die. It is as simple as that. Your race will be hunted to extinction. My mistress will rule the world!"

"However, it is not too late for you. You can join us. What have the Romans ever done for you?"

This was the exact same thing I had been offered by Theseus, before I killed him. Ethan outstretched his hand, as he begged for me to join his cause. I didn't buy it for a second. The Romans did _everything_ for me. They gave me a home, they gave me friends and they up their lives, so that they could fight for that home. I find that honorable.

Hazel had a look of concentration on her face, as she stared at me. Suddenly, Ethan wasn't on top of me. The room was completely empty and void of any enemies. The only people inside the room, was Reyna, Hazel and I.

Dazed, I lay on the ground, trying to think about what had happened. It seemed like seconds ago that I was about to die.

"You are lucky that I have control over the Mist, otherwise, we would have been in trouble. I managed to teleport everyone else halfway across the State."

I looked at her in awe.

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked incredulously. Hazel blushed, before saying, "I have been practicing."

"Come on! We have to get back to the Senate House, before we are over run!" Reyna shouted, before sprinting into the darkness, not waiting for our response. I quickly sprinted after her, since I was reminded of the looming threat above our heads.

Hazel and I ran side by side for a couple of seconds, until we heard a scream echo from the tunnel. I immediately sprinted as fast as I could, towards the sound.

When I reached the location, I saw Reyna fighting off dozens of Earthborn. I didn't hesitate to leap into the fray.

I crept up behind an Earthborn, before I smashed its head with my spear. I quickly leapt from the dying corpse of the Earthborn, to its friend to its right. I decimated the surprised child of Gaea, only to sense an incoming projectile.

I sidestepped the jagged dagger thrown at me, before I turned my gaze to the trembling Earthborn. I couldn't tell if it was trembling with rage or with fear. Hopefully the latter.

I hefted my spear, as the Earthborn conjured two axes. Not wasting time, I bounded forward and ducked underneath his wild swing. Sensing danger, I leapt into the air, as the second ax moved beneath me. I bent my knees to absorb the impact, as I landed on the ground.

I quickly rushed towards the occupied Earthborn and stabbed my spear into its stomach. It turned its glowing red eyes to me, as its axes morphed into hands. I attempted to grab me, but I had released my spear and darted away from the clay monster.

Weaponless, I resorted to my only option; transformation. I shifted into a Bengal Tiger and pounced on the emotionless face of the Earthborn.

I clawed at its face, before I morphed back into my human form and latched onto my spear. I pulled on my weapon, until it slid out of the monster. Scowling, I turned to Clay Face.

"Hey! I am over here, you stupid, brainless, rock monster!"

The Earthborn turned its red eyes onto me, as I threw my spear with all of my strength. It embedded inside the chest of the Earthborn, but it didn't seem to have any effect on the creature. Dismayed, I transformed myself into a gorilla and charged Clay Face.

I jumped on top of the child of Gaea and picked up its body. I hurled it at the wall, hoping that it would break into a thousand pieces. It did. It shattered like a glass jar.

Exhausted, I morphed back into my human form and sat on the ground, until I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen.

Looking down, I realized that an Earthborn had thrown one of its daggers into my abdomen. I wrenched the chunk of stone out, without considering the damage that it could cause. Cringing, I rushed the Earthborn and dodged its swing, before stabbing it through the chest.

I whirled through the Earthborn, like a demon. None of them were safe. In my peripheral vision, I could see Hazel crushing an Earthborn with her powers of the Earth, while Reyna toyed with the remaining monster.

The Earthborn, becoming bored, rushed forward and drove a stone spear into Reyna's arm. She screamed in pain, before stumbling backwards. Hazel grasped the monster with her Earth powers and ground it into a million pieces.

I sprinted to Reyna, who was bleeding profusely. I turned to Hazel and stated, "We have to get her to the Senate House, before she loses to much more blood."

"Why don't you just teleport her, with the Mist?" I asked.

"Because, it takes up a lot of my strength and it even seems harder than usual to use. It feels like something is blocking my signal to it." Hazel replied, leaving me stunned.

Not wasting time, I transformed into a bear and Hazel placed Reyna on to my back, before she climbed on as well. With a mighty bound, we were off. After several minutes, we finally reached the Senate House. Hazel dismounted, before taking Reyna towards the medical room.

I transformed back into my human form, right when I heard shouts and the cheering of an army.

The monsters had arrived.

**Sorry it is short, but I didn't really feel the chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to the PieRoh, for being my beta! I love you buddy!**

**This story will be going be stopping temporarily, because I want to collect my thoughts and become more immersed in my story. Plus, I am trying to write a different story right now. Thank You for your support and I will update again, as soon as I can.**

**BTW, I don't care for your reviews, Matt, because they are always full of bull. **


	23. Poseidon's POV, Tartarus

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for waiting and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**Thank You very much for your advice, Guest, however, a random funny line break can make someone start laughing and that's what I want. Who wants everything to always be gloomy and gray? **

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I do not own PJO and unless you are Rick Riordan, neither do you! I do own Mark, Theseus and Robert though. **

**Too lazy to get a last time. **

**Now:**

**Poseidon's POV (I bet you forgot about him.)**

If I make it into Tartarus without harm, I will be the luckiest person in the world. I could feel my powers attached to my domains start to wane and flicker, as I descended into Tartarus. There was red fog covering most of the landscape, but I could see an occasional flicker of black ground and a glowing lava lake.

I was already feeling a little woozy. The sudden loss of connection was overwhelming. Would I lose all of my powers? Would I become incapacitated?

I had questions that needed to be answered, but sadly, I had no way of answering these questions. I aimed for the blue river directly below me. From the stories that I had been told, this was the Cocytus, the River of Wailing, because just being near its water sent you into a state of depression.

I would rather fall into a river of salt water or fresh water, but that's just me. If some people like to fall into a river that sends them into depression, I won't judge. As I neared the river at top speed, I prepared myself for the mental torture, which would surely come. Depression… that doesn't sound good.

3… 2… 1… _SPLOOSH_! I plunged into the depths of the swirling waters of Cocytus and I was instantly assaulted by voices, telling me that life was worthless and that I should just swimming and die. I tried to fight against the voices, but they were _very_ persuasive. I wouldn't be surprised if some children of Aphrodite had drowned in this river's icy currents. I could feel myself relaxing, as I sunk deeper into the depths, ready to wait for the waters to whisk me away.

It was as if my body wasn't my own and I couldn't control it. I just sunk deeper into the depths, even though my lungs screamed at me to breath. That's when it hit me. I couldn't breathe. I attempted to swim upwards, but my body seemed paralyzed. All I could do was sink lower and lower into the depths, until I drowned. More and more water poured into my mouth, slowly drowning me, but there was nothing I could do.

I probably would have drowned in the icy clutches of the Cocytus, but I was saved.

Something tugged me upwards, by my quickly deteriorating bronze breastplate. I could feel it pulling me towards the surface, as the light above me became lighter. I tried to look behind me, to see who my rescuer was, but all I couldn't see anything in the murky waters.

When my head finally broke the surface, I gasped. I greedily gulped down air, as the creature slowly started to tug me towards the shore. When we finally reached the shore, I lied on the broken glass covered ground and vomited for several minutes. Blood and bile spewed out of my mouth, as I slowly recovered from the foul waters of the Cocytus.

When I had finally finished vomiting, I grimaced and spit the remaining blood onto the blackened ground, before I wiped the leftover golden liquid off of my mouth with the back of my hand.

When I was finally done throwing up, I climbed to my feet and inspected my rescuer. It was a cat. A cat with very large teeth. It scampered out of the icy water and shook its fur, causing droplets of liquid to fly in all directions. Remembering some of the stories I was told, I recalled that this was the saber tooth tiger that had been killed, when Artemis was chained underneath the sky. It had helped save my son's life.

"Smal-Small Bob?" I sputtered.

The cat regarded me with its topaz eyes, as if looking for something. It warily walked closer to me and took a big whiff of my scent. It exhaled and suddenly a deep voice echoed throughout my head.

"Hello, helper. Let us be off, before the reptilian, massive, foul smelling humanoids arrive."

I recoiled in shock, as the voice spoke in my head. I looked in both direction, trying to find the source of the voice, but when I found no one, my eyes zeroed in on the creature in front of me.

"You speak?" I asked incredulously.

The cat looked pissed off. It hissed, as it crouched, preparing to pounce. Before I could backtrack, the cat pounced and rammed into my chest, knocking me onto the ground. It clambered on my chest and it asked, "I should rip your throat out for your stupidity. However, I need you to help me. Did you think me to be one of those pathetic, furry, mindless creatures you call cats?"

"No. I was just wondering…" I trailed off.

The "cat" snorted, before it ordered, "Get up, before the reptilian, massive, bad smelling, powerful humanoids arrive."

"Who are these reptilian, massive humanoids?" I asked.

The cat turned to me, with annoyance clear in its topaz eyes.

"Exactly what I said, Sea Swimmer." The cat replied, before it scampered into the gloom, leaving me to decide whether to follow it or not. Seeing that I had no other option, I stood and sprinted after the cat, growling in pain every time a piece of broken glass stabbed into my feet. Everything about this place seemed to try to hurt me.

When I finally caught up to the cat, it was peering over the edge of a rocky outcrop. I walked up behind him, until I was right next to him. Below us was a massive sea of lava. It was difficult to see through the red fog, but it looked like it went for miles and miles on end. I don't care what you are, that lava would kill you and then burn your essence. There would be no more reforming. Now, if this was on Earth, we would be sent here. However, it's not, so if I die, it's game over.

I could feel the heat from our spot fifty feet above the molten liquid. A sudden thought came to me and I asked the cat, "Why do you identify things by describing them? Wouldn't it be easier just to say their name?" I asked.

The cat turned to me, with a confused look on its furry face.

"What are you talking about, Sea Stormer? I describe the things as they are. How do you identify things, Earth Shaker?" The cat questioned.

I was about to reply, when the cat stiffened and crouched. Bewildered, I crouched downwards as well and whispered, "What is it?"

The cat didn't reply, as it whirled around and growled from deep in its throat. It crept into the red fog, hoping to find whatever it was looking for. Confused, I waited for it to come back, as I was defenseless. After a couple seconds of waiting, a creature emerged from the murkiness. It was Oceanus. He saw me and a glare morphed upon his face.

"There you are! This place… It will be your grave. I have never been to Tartarus and since you forced me down here, I will destroy you and then plead to the primordial of this land to release me. Then, once I am back in the world above, I will torture your family, until they wish they could fade."

An expression of fake pity formed upon his hideous face, "How you are feeling? Can you feel the strain on your powers? You have no power here! I wonder what would happen if I killed you? Your life-force is bound to Olympus. By being so far away, I wonder what is going to become of you."

"It doesn't matter. In your weakened state, you will be no match for me! A pity. At this very second, my forces are destroying your kingdom and torturing your family!" Oceanus gloated.

I retorted, "I may have no power here, but neither do you! You shall die and then I will find a way to escape this hell hole! I swear it upon the River Styx!" Muffled thunder boomed from above, as I swore upon the River.

Oceanus looked slightly afraid, but he quickly masked it by putting a sneer on his face. Without trying to reply to my retort, he darted forward, without a weapon in his hands. That guy must think that he is all powerful. It's about time I knocked him down a peg or two.

His right hand flew towards my stomach, so I side stepped, only to be caught by his left hand, which slammed into my face. We were both moving sluggishly, as our immortal bodies were working heavily to keep us alive, from the poisonous atmosphere.

I reeled backwards and wiped the blood from my broken nose. I was dangerously close to the cliff. Where was that cat? I could seriously use his help right now. I glared at my opponent, as I crouched into a defensive fighting stance.

"Was that your best shot?" I taunted.

Oceanus glared at me, as he charged forward with a roar of anger. What is with these Titans? They are always so easy to provoke. As Oceanus charged towards me, I waited until he was only a couple feet away.

As he closed the distance between us, I tackled him. When we landed, I rolled off of him and climbed to my feet, as I waited for my adversary to stand up. Seconds later, Oceanus was back on his feet, with blood oozing out of his back. The glass shards had sliced his back, just as they were slicing my feet.

He scowled at me, with hatred evident in his cobalt eyes.

"You think you can beat me? Me!? I have not died once, yet my other brethren have died multiple times. I know why you didn't pursue after me, after you vanquished my armies. It is because you are afraid. Afraid of my power, because I am the more powerful immortal! I am the true King of the Seas!" Oceanus proclaimed.

I snorted, before responding, "Afraid? Of what? You? That's the most hilarious thing I have ever heard in my life! You are a pathetic, weakling, who runs away from me. How am I afraid of you? If anything, you are afraid of me! Now, let me put you in your place, Barnacle Bill."

Oceanus sneered, as he charged towards me yet again. I dodged his first uppercut and side-stepped the second, as I retaliated with my own attacks. I jabbed him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

I kept jabbing his stomach, until I delivered a powerful uppercut to his face. He sprawled on the ground and slid, until the edge of the cliff was directly behind him. Oceanus groaned and attempted to climb to his feet, but I put my foot on his chest.

"Are you going to try and kill me? Ha ha! You don't have a weapon!" Oceanus taunted, while he obliviously thought that I couldn't shove him off the cliff.

"I don't need a weapon. Didn't you ever realize there was a cliff behind you?" I asked.

Oceanus' face morphed into an expression of horror, as he latched onto my leg, trying to save himself from his fate. I shook my leg, but the little snake held fast. Annoyed, I slammed my fist into his gut, causing him to groan, but he didn't relinquish his hold on my leg.

I pushed downwards, causing Oceanus to moan in pain, as I applied pressure to his chest, He slowly started to inch along, as I applied more and more pressure to his chest. Oceanus screamed in pain every time he slid, because the glass shards dug into his back, causing him great pain.

Soon, only his waist was on solid ground, as he held onto my leg to keep himself up. I had to lean on my other leg, because Oceanus kept trying to pull me in. How do I make him release his grip? When I was running through various different strategies in my mind, Oceanus pulled viciously on my leg, causing me to fall to the ground and fall off of the cliff.

As I fell, I lost all feeling of up and down, as I flipped and spun. I reached out my arms and flailed around, trying to find the wall. One second I would see the glowing red of the lava and the next I would see the poisonous red of the sky.

Luckily, I managed to grab onto the cliff, so that I wouldn't burn in the lava. When I smacked into the wall, I made a painful grunt, as the sharp edges stabbed my body. I was only a couple of feet away from the molten substance, but that didn't make the heat any less intense. I felt like I was on the surface of the sun. I should ask Apollo.

I looked upwards and saw that Oceanus had also latched onto the cliff and had hauled himself upwards onto the rocky outcrop. He stood staring down at me, with an angry glare upon his face.

My muscles shook from exertion. The heat had me sweating buckets in no time, as I debated what to do. I couldn't stay here. I had to climb, even if Oceanus would try to make me fall. So I climbed. After a couple of minutes of sweating and swearing, I finally neared the top of the cliff. I looked upwards and saw Oceanus, with a rock clutched in his right hand.

Dread filled me, as I knew what he planned to do. When I was within arm's reach, Oceanus tried to hit my hands with the black stone, which would cause me to lose my grip and fall to a fiery demise. I wasn't about to let that happen.

So when Oceanus tried to slam my fingers with his stone, I released my grip and latched onto his leg. I gave it a sharp tug, right when Oceanus' eyes widened comically. He slipped, but didn't fall over the edge. Oceanus was lying on his stomach, looking dazed. Before I could pull myself up, Oceanus latched onto my arm and smashed it with his rock.

I groaned, as the sharp stone sliced my skin and damaged my arm. Gritting my teeth, I threw a feeble punch towards Oceanus, but he blocked it with his only remaining hand.

"Oh how I am enjoying this!" Oceanus cackled, as he pushed the rock harder against my arm. I grunted in pain and attempted to tug my arm away, but Oceanus held fast. I was about to punch him again, when he let out a scream of pain.

I tried to peer around him, but I didn't have to, as Oceanus rolled onto his back, revealing a cat. A very familiar cat. Small Bob, the talking feline. Small Bob hissed in anger, as he relentlessly clawed Oceanus' back, enticing scream after scream from the struggling immortal.

The cat's hackles were raised, making it look extremely intimidating, with its massive canines and angry hissing. This is one cat that I would not want to fight. Small Bob pursued the rolling immortal, as he attempted to escape from the deadly claws of the prehistoric animal. Oceanus had long since dropped his only weapon, making him vulnerable.

Oceanus stumbled to his feet and attempted to sprint away, when Small Bob jumped onto his back and sunk his teeth into the Titan of the Sea's neck. Oceanus roared and flailed around, as he tried to throw the large feline off of his back.

Small Bob had dug his claws into Oceanus' back, causing him to have a better grip on his victim. Blood leaked down Oceanus' neck and back, as Small Bob continued his attack. Finally regaining his wits, Oceanus reached over his head and grabbed onto the snarling feline.

He lifted the enraged cat off of his back and into the air, as he moved towards the sea of lava. Horror filled my eyes, as I realized what he was about to do. I wasn't about to let Small Bob die. He had saved my life and he deserved my help.

With a grunt, I lifted myself onto the black outcrop and limped towards an unsuspecting Oceanus.

"You stupid monster! I was about to have my revenge! Don't mess with me or else you will get burned!" Oceanus cackled mercilessly, as he positioned the struggling feline over the sea of lava. I snuck behind the occupied immortal, hoping to find a way to save my captured friend.

I attempted to find something that would help me save Small Bob, but I couldn't find anything. There was only one way. I had to move fast, before Oceanus could drop my struggling comrade into the lava. I exhaustedly stretched out my senses, until I could feel the earth beneath my feet.

I focused on it and forced it to do my will, but nothing happened, except a sharp pain in my gut. What the heck? I could feel another presence. It was resisting my attempted to control the earth. It felt old. Very old. It seemed completely evil, only wanting to destroy the world and force it back into nothingness. The being was Tartarus. I was trying to control the primordial and he was resisting me. I did _not_ want to tick him off.

I stopped my hopeless attempts and desperately stretched out my senses once again. I could feel the rock, but this time I could also feel the swirling current of liquid. It bubbled and steamed. I could feel the lava. Did that mean I could control it? Tartarus couldn't block that from me, since that wasn't technically him.

If my son could control poison, I could control lava. With new found determination, I focused upon the bubbling substance and forced it to do what I wanted. I compelled it to rise upwards and it obeyed. A tendril of lava rose in front of Oceanus, causing him to drop Small Bob in shock. I quickly maneuvered my lava underneath the cat and cooled it down so much, that you could walk on it bare footed. Small Bob slammed into my rock platform with a groan of pain, before he clambered to his feet and climbed up the cliff.

I turned to my rival, with glowing red eyes. Oceanus shook in fear, as he beheld my terrifying eyes.

"Afraid? I will show you fear. You think you are strong? You are nothing. Look at you. You are a sniveling child. Go find your binky and stop whining. Have you forgotten my strength? Do I need to remind you? I am not an Olympian for nothing! Let me show you the power of an Olympian god!" I shouted, as I lifted my hands upwards.

Instantly lava rose all around us and maneuvered towards the sniveling Oceanus. The lava converged around Oceanus, as I ordered it to with my mind. When it was finally in place, I compelled the lava downwards and it obeyed, causing a terrible scream to echo from within the lava. With the last ounce of my strength, I released the lava, causing it to flow back into the sea, with no traces of its victim.

Darkness consumed me, so I clutched my head, before slamming into the obsidian outcrop.

**People going unconscious is the best way to incorporate a line break. Sorry about the wait and about the chapter. It wasn't my best work. I got lazy. **

**I went to State, in my swim team, so I didn't have very much time to write. I qualified for another event in Regionals. Speaking of Regionals, I will have to travel for a few days and I will be unable to write, while I am on the road. That will be at the end of February.**

**I have more reasons, but I will share those with you at a later time. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I will post again as soon as I can. Give me 2-3 weeks for the next chapter, as I am perfecting another story that I want to start to see if you guys like it. **


	24. Freedom, Escape

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for reading my story! **

**Last Time, in Poseidon's POV:**

_I turned to my rival, with glowing red eyes. Oceanus shook in fear, as he beheld my terrifying eyes._

"_Afraid? I will show you fear. You think you are strong? You are nothing. Look at you. You are a sniveling child. Go find your binky and stop whining. Have you forgotten my strength? Do I need to remind you? I am not an Olympian for nothing! Let me show you the power of an Olympian god!" I shouted, as I lifted my hands upwards._

_Instantly lava rose all around us and maneuvered towards the sniveling Oceanus. The lava converged around Oceanus, as I ordered it to with my mind. When it was finally in place, I compelled the lava downwards and it obeyed, causing a terrible scream to echo from within the lava. With the last ounce of my strength, I released the lava, causing it to flow back into the sea, with no traces of its victim._

_Darkness consumed me, so I clutched my head, before slamming into the obsidian outcrop. _

**Now:**

**Percy's POV**

Food. Water. Those were the two words swirling in my head right now. I don't know how long it had been, but I had not been fed in a long time. Where was Orion? Where was Leo and Piper? Did they kill my evil step-brother?

I needed answers, but I had no way of getting those answers. Through my cell, I could see Annabeth and Nico, but Jason was hidden from me. Annabeth and Nico seemed to have water, but my room was completely deprived of the essential liquid.

It had felt like days, since Piper and Leo had left, but in reality, it was probably only a couple of hours. Not having the energy to move, I slumped against a wall in my cell and waited. And waited. And waited, until finally, the sound of a door opening made my ears perk.

Two sets of footsteps could be heard running down the wooden floor. Two. I felt elated. Leo and Piper had emerged victorious. Unless… No. Don't go there Perce. They are fine. Don't think about what could have happened.

Deciding to listen to the voice in my head, I waited impatiently for the duo to arrive. When the wooden door was finally pushed open, I could see two very familiar demigods. Leo and Piper. Each of them looked terrible.

They were both bleeding and had bruises. Their hair had sticks and leafs in it. Their clothes made it seem like they were rolling in mud. All in all, just two average demigods after a quest. When they saw us, relief was evident in their faces.

Piper immediately rushed to Jason's cell, but there was nothing to see.

"You need the keys." I told them.

"Where are they?" Leo inquired.

I pointed at the key hook on the wall, while saying, "Orion said that it would crush our hope. He said that if we could see the keys and not be able to use it, it would crush our hope."

Leo waltzed over to the key hook and took it off of its hook, only for the deafening sound of an alarm to echo throughout the room. Leo hurriedly put it back, in hopes that the alarm would stop, but he had no such luck.

"Grab one." I ordered him.

He instantly obeyed and snatched a key, before sprinting over to each of our cells, testing the key on each lock. He turned to Annabeth, Nico and I and stated, "No good."

"Then try the next one!" Annabeth commanded.

Leo hurriedly obeyed and snatched another key, but he only had the same results. Piper joined in and together, they rummaged through the keys, looking for the correct ones. After our fifth try, Piper unlocked Nico's cell.

The son of Hades sprinted towards the door, while shouting, "I will keep a look out!"

The alarm continued to sound, as my friends attempted to free us from our cells. Annabeth was the next one to be released and then me. My friends and I continued to look through the keys, until there was only one left. This had to be the key to Jason's cell. Or else we wouldn't know what to do.

Piper slowly walked toward the heavy duty door and twisted the lock, but it didn't release. Piper instantly started crying. How would they find the key in time? Orion must have hid it. Or worse, he could have had it on him when he died.

Cursing, I commanded, "Get some water! If there is any in his cell, I should be able to mist travel inside and then travel out, with Jason."

Leo instantly sprinted out of the room and returned a minute later, with a bucket of water.

"Will this work?" He asked me. I nodded my head and focused on the liquid. I could feel liquid in Jason's cell, so I linked the two liquids in my mind and concentrated my power on moving through the water. A sudden pull in my gut sent searing pain throughout my body.

I felt myself dissolving into the water, only to reform inside Jason's cell. When I reformed, I instantly fell to the ground and started panting. Dehydration was taking its toll. I plunged my face into a bucket of room temperature water and greedily drank the liquid. The relief was immediate.

I lifted my face from the room temperature water and was met with a dimly lit cell. Blood was splattered on the cold concrete floor, which made it seem like a room in a haunted house. A line of light streamed horizontally from the wall, making it seem like the sun was shining into the cell.

I stumbled around, until I touched something. I reached downwards and felt something wet and sticky. Blood. I lifted the body upwards, which revealed the bleeding body of Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter. Blood trickled down his body, as I lifted his mutilated form into the air.

He had been stabbed in each of his thighs and one of his fingers appeared to be broken. I compelled the water from the bucket to surround us and after it had, Jason and I dissolved into the valuable liquid. When I opened my eyes, I was on the wooden floor, with Jason lying next to me. Our friends were standing protectively over us, with worried expressions etched upon their features.

"Thank the gods! You're okay!" Annabeth cried, before surging forward and enveloping me in a bone crushing hug. Once Annabeth was done giving me the hug of death, I looked over at my fallen comrade. Piper was force feeding him ambrosia and pouring nectar over his wounds, but the only thing that seemed to improve was his color.

"What do you think we should-"I started, before I was interrupted by Nico Di Angelo sprinting into the room, out of breath.

"Monster have surrounded the mountain. They are climbing up and will be here soon. We need to move." Nico shouted, before turning to Leo.

"If I can shadow travel you to the lake, can you find the Argo Two?" Nico asked the son of Hephaestus.

Leo nodded his head, as Nico led him into the nearest shadow, where they promptly disappeared. I turned to my brethren and commanded, "Barricade the room and try to find another exit, so that we can escape once Leo and Nico come around with the Argo."

My friends nodded and hurriedly followed my commands. They went into different rooms and pushed furniture and other items they found around the cottage against the door, in hope that it would delay the intruders.

A minute after we had successfully barricaded the room, I could hear the roars of our pursuers, as they searched for us.

"Come on out, demigods! We want your blood! Deliver yourselves to us and you will die a slow and painful death… I mean… a quick and painless death!" The monster stuttered. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Fine… You will die! My brethren, ATTACK!" A massive roar was heard outside, as millions of voices roared in approval. The sound of armor moving and weapons banging on shields was deafening.

"BLOOD!" Was the main battle cry, as the monsters surged forward, with killing intent. The monsters crashed into the house, upturning furniture and destroying everything in their path.

"I hope Leo flies here soon." I murmured.

The sound of destruction was getting closer, so Annabeth and I, where pressed against the debris, which was blocking the door.

Piper was checking for another exit and Jason had joined her.

"I sssssssmell them. They are clossssssse." A feminine, reptilian voice hissed outside the door. The door handle turned, underneath all of the furniture and something was trying to push the door open.

"Foolsssssssssss! They are insssssssside thissssss room!" The snake ladies hissed.

The sound of monsters moving around outside the door made me start to sweat. Something strong heaved against the door, making us move slightly. The creature grunted, as it applied more force. Our legs started to slide, as the creature heaved with all of its might.

"Get ready for one hell of a fight!" I exclaimed, as I uncapped Riptide. Annabeth brandished her drakon boned sword, as she prepared for the fight of her life. I moved away from the debris and Annabeth did the same, as we moved to both sides of the door, so that we could surprise our intruders, when they entered the room.

I was on the left side and Annabeth was on the right. Once the first scaly head entered the room, I decapitated it. Before it could cry in pain, its head fell to the ground, as its body disintegrated into dust. I spun out of my cover and crouched into a defensive fighting position.

In front of me was a horde of monsters, each with a scowl upon their ugly, deformed faces.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there? Attack me! Or are you afraid? If you aren't, you should be! I am the slayer of Titans and Giants! I have destroyed countless of your brethren and I will reduce your whole army into ashes, unless you flee."

"So, what do you say? Will you leave or will you fight?" I questioned.

Some of the monsters looked uneasy, while others didn't seem fazed. A brave or rather stupid Cyclops charged forward, but I dodged its initial swing and jumped onto its back. I stabbed Riptide into its neck, causing yellow dust to spew from the wound.

I stabbed it in the eye, before I jumped off of the beast and stabbed Riptide into its chest. It fell to the ground, as it crumbled to dust.

"Fine, you will die." I stated, before bounding into the monsters, with Annabeth nowhere to be seen, but if the dust piles were anything to judge by, then she was invisible. I blocked an incoming spear and impaled the owner with Riptide.

I pulled my bronze blade out of its corpse, before continuing my dance of death. I spun around a stab to my chest and ducked underneath an arrow aimed towards my head. I sliced the legs off of an empousa and decapitated a telekhine.

I summoned water from underneath the wooden floor and forced it to swirl around me in a hurricane, which forced the monsters backwards. Monsters crashed into the walls, breaking through them and falling to their death, down the mountain.

The waves of monsters were endless. If I killed one monster, two more took their place. Annabeth would help me by stealthily killing the monsters with her invisibility, but by now, the monsters had taken noticed. They were wary and randomly swung their weapons, in hopes of killing Annabeth.

Deciding there was nothing I could do about Annabeth, I continued my assault on the seemingly endless amount of enemies. I crouched underneath an incoming club and vaulted onto the back of the Cyclops, who had tried to kill me.

I stabbed Riptide into its back, causing it to roar in pain, as I jumped off of deformed body. I summoned more water from underneath the wooden floor, which I formed into ice spears. I hurled the spears at all of the monsters around me, causing them to crumble into dust.

Screams of pain erupted from the monsters mouths, as they were impaled by my ice spears. The monsters crumbled into dust, as they were destroyed by my father's element. Immediately after I destroyed those monsters, they were quickly replaced by more creatures from Tartarus.

"You will die! You pathetic weakling! I shall destroy you and your invisible ally! Your friend hides in a cloak of shadow, while they honorably murder my comrades. I can't have that… Now, tell me where your other friends are, so we can destroy you together. Then, we will collect your blood samples and bring it to our mistress!"

"Gross… Why do you need our blood? Are you vampires? Besides, you will never find my friends! They have already escaped. Now, leave, before I slay you, monster!"

The deformed Laistrygonian Giant glared at me, before responding, "Slay me? That's comical! I will crush you!"

He unslung his club from his side and swung it in an overhead motion. With a mighty roar, he hurled the blunt weapon at me, hoping to end this fight fast. With a lightning quick motion, I ducked underneath the oncoming weapon, before standing to my feet and darting forward, with Riptide clutched in my right hand.

I used Riptide to slash off the Laistrygonian's toe, which caused him to yelp in pain, before jumping up and down on one foot. The stub of his toe rolled around on the ground, coving the wood in black… goo. He turned to me, with hate evident in his glistening orbs.

"You… you will die." He promised, before stalking towards me. I hefted Riptide and brandished it above my head. He charged towards me, without a weapon in his hands. As he barreled towards me, I attempted to dive to the left, but he had learned, just as the Minotaur had. He wrapped his massive hands around me and I was instantly assaulted by a wave of bad breath.

Grimacing, I attempted to wiggle out of the colossal being's grasp, but my struggle was for naught. He had an iron grip. The Laistrygonian Giant turned to me and snarled, "Just as you forced me to watch as you destroyed my brethren, I will force you to watch, as I slay your friends!"

His face morphed into a yellow smile, as he saw the look of distress etched upon my face.

"Although, to watch your friends die you don't need your limbs!" He cackled mercilessly.

"Joe Bob?" I asked. "I vaporized you and your friends years ago! Why do you think that you will be able to kill my friends? Haven't you heard? We forced FRIGGEN Gaea back to sleep! What makes you think you will be able to defeat us?"

"Only the fact that we have an army and you have only seven people. Even if you are as good as you say you are our vast forces would quickly overwhelm you. Do you remember the first time we met? The only reason you are alive, is because of that Annie girl."

And that's when all Hades broke loose. The shadows darkened and a figure emerged from the wall. It was Nico Di Angelo. The surprised Laistrygonian Giant let out a roar of pain, as an invisible Annabeth stabbed him in the back with her drakon bone sword. Nico lifted his arms and the wooden floor cracked, as skeletons crawled from the floor.

Nico brandished his Stygian Iron sword and held it in a defensive position. Suddenly, the building shook, as an explosion destroyed a section of the wall. Floating in the air, was the Argo Two.

"Well, well, well. You guys want some help?" Leo Valdez asked, with a crazed grin upon his devilish face.


	25. Author Note

**I will delete this, when my next chapter comes out, but I need motivation.**

**I am not as engaged with the story as I was. I am far more into my new story, then this one. So, the updates may stop coming or at the very least, come slower. **

**Anyway, please help motivate me. It is what keeps me going. Without any feedback, I feel like I am not writing to anyone. **


End file.
